Just a Shadow
by Clarobell
Summary: 5 years passed without incident until one of the pilots lives is affected after an accident, it been 2 yrs since then and the others must gather to get through. Find out how it happened and what became of the boys after the war. Epilogue up!
1. The way he was, and the way he is now

**Just a Shadow**

**Chapter 1: What you were, and what you are now**

**Disclaimer:- I don't own Gundam Wing or any of its characters!**

**Hello people, well, this is my first try at a Gundam Wing fanfic so I would really appreciate any reviews to tell me how I'm doing, also I'm not sure what genre I should have used for this fic, so if anyone can tell me I'll be grateful – enjoy!**

Duo yawned as the early morning sun shone down on him. He _definitely _didn't like being a morning person, but for now this was just how it was. He stretched lazily and rolled off of the bed. It had been like this for over two years now, but he owed it to his comrade to stay by his side.

The braided man yawned again and blinked sleepily as he poured hot water into his cup of coffee and Heero's cup of tea. He smiled as he realised how much he had really found out about the stoic pilot over the last two years, one being that he preferred tea to coffee.

Duo had learnt that the hard way, resulting in boiling coffee down his favourite shirt. He knew Heero didn't really mean it though, things like that happened when he threw his temper tantrums.

Once the drinks were made, Duo got a head start on breakfast before waking Heero. He wasn't the best cook in the world, but at least he could cook. He smiled again as he remembered a time when Heero had tried to make _him _a breakfast – he was sick for days! The perfect soldier could fight, but when it came to cooking he should stick with the ration bars! Even they tasted better!

Duo flipped the omelette, stirred the beans and made sure that the bacon wasn't burning. His smile faded as he remembered not so fond memories of his comrade asleep in the bed upstairs.

"**_DUO! QUATRE! GUYS! GET OUT OF THERE DAMN IT!" Heero yelled as he chased the man heading towards the plane._**

"_**HEERO!" Duo yelled back as he saw his fellow pilot tackle the man to the ground "BE CAREFUL!"**_

"_**YUY!" Wufei added as he ran frantically from one window to another, trying to get a better view of their situation "DON'T BE A FOOL! WAIT FOR BACKUP!"**_

**_But Heero couldn't hear their cries through the reinforced windows of the plane. He dragged the cloaked figure as far away from the plane as he could._**

**_Duo barely had time to scream to his best friend before-_**

**BEEP – BEEP – BEEP – BEEP – BEEP – BEEP –**

The braided pilot jumped as the alarm on the toaster went off and the toast leapt up from its hold. He took a deep breath to calm his nerves and lightly chuckled at his idiocy.

"Don't you do that again!" he scolded the toaster with a smile on his face as he cut the omelette in half and separated the bacon, beans and toast between two plates. He set the plates and cups down on a tray and started his journey up the three storey house.

None of them had expected Heero to have such a big house; after all, they lost contact after the wars and hardly spoke during them. The only time they _really _got to know him was when they were reunited again.

The house had 6 bedrooms, a kitchen, a dining room, a lounge, a small library, a TV room and a training area.

The six bedrooms were all located on the 1st floor. They were nowhere near small, but not overly big either. They were all located next to each other, or opposite and as the house was old, it was made of sturdy tick materials, so the walls gave no breach of privacy.

The kitchen, dining room, and lounge were located on the ground floor. They were all _very _large rooms that were immaculately tidy and extremely spacious.

The kitchen was painted with a neutral yellow, which was quite dull in brightness. Heero had said that he liked it that way, because it made him feel warm in the winter and cool in the summer.

The dining room was a warm 'orangey, reddish, pinky mix' as Duo had dubbed it upon view. It was furnished with a large dark wood table, which could easily fit twelve or more people.

The lounge, when the pilots had first arrived at Heero's house, had not been decorated or furnished, other than one lonely armchair that sat against the wall. Now it was completely different – it had a bit of everyone in there, but we'll get back to that later.

The small library took up just over half of the second floor, and the other half had been converted into a TV room.

The library had white walls and a glass roof. Nobody had expected the ever-so-suspicious perfect soldier to have a glass roof, but had calmed when they had found out that he had a remote which closed a proper metal roof over the glass at night. Most suspected that the metal was in fact Gundanium, but none had ever bothered to check.

The TV room, was stocked with a big screen TV, every games console to date and hundreds of DVDs. None of the pilots could understand how Heero could afford all of the things he had, let alone the house but the stoic man had explained that should he survive the wars, J had left him every ounce of money left over from the perfect soldier plan, as well as all of his own money. He had said that the crazy doctor figured that since Heero was in fact the result of the project, the money would belong to him but we'll go into that more later.

The training area was below the house itself and in the basement. It had been decorated in the style of a Chinese/Japanese dojo blend. It had stone walls and floors, but the walls had been covered in fabric with Chinese and Japanese symbols, and the floor had been covered with polished wooden planks to give the appearance of a wooden floor.

Wufei had cursed several times when the wooden floor was first used as he had ended up slipping, due to that fact that the wood was polished. Heero had simply told him that the wood would not be so slippery if continued to walk there and so the hot headed ex-Netaku pilot had calmed down.

All in all, the house was perfect, just like the man that owned it.

Duo sighed as he creaked the door to Heero's bedroom open. He slowly and silently walked towards the bed, setting the tray down on the bedside cabinet. He sat on the edge of the bed, to the side of his comrade and sighed, remembering the days when Heero would wake at a feather dropping, but now he could sleep through the entire day if he was not woken.

Duo sighed again and gently shook the man lying on his back next to him, receiving a grunt as he slowly opened his eyes.

"Hey buddy" Duo smirked as bright violet met dull Prussian eyes "Though you were back to normal for a second there"

Duo received no response – he never did … not since that day at the airport.

"I made you some breakfast" he continued as he held Heero up to adjust the pillows so he could sit "Omelette, bacon, beans and toast – one of your favourites right?"

Still no response came from his messy-haired friend, but Duo continued to talk, if not for Heero, then for himself. He would go crazy, if the house was _always _silent!

The braided man cut the food and fed it to his friend, who seemed more occupied by a spot on the wall.

"What'ya lookin' at bud?" he asked, following Heero's gaze "Nuthin' again? Maybe you can see somethin' I can't eh?"

Heero smiled, but Duo knew the man hadn't understood him. His logical mind had been, to put it bluntly, put in a blender and left for mush. He had lost his ability to speak, walk, think sensibly and on bad days he couldn't even eat, whether Duo fed him or not.

"It's sad ya know pal" Duo frowned "You were great, and now look what you are – you can't even go to the toilet by yourself!"

Heero grunted again and Duo perked up.

"But don't worry man! I'm keepin' you right here with me!" he reassured "You're not goin' to no home! After all … it's our fault you're like this"

Heero looked at Duo and his blurry eyes focused on his friend for a split-second.

"D-duuuuuuu" he slurred and Duo's eyes widened. Heero's eyes adopted their unfocused look again and Duo smiled.

"I know buddy" he whispered rubbing his friends back as he lifted him off the bed and into his wheelchair "I know you're still there … somewhere …"

The rest of the morning passed as usual. Duo washed and prepared Heero for their trip that day.

"Hey! Guess what pal!" Duo asked excitedly "We're goin' to see the guys!"

Heero made no reaction, but duo continued.

"They're in town for a while – they came to see you!" he smiled "Let's get goin' eh?"

"Mmm"

Duo took the noise as confirmation and wheeled his friend to their car. Lately Heero had been showing more awareness than ever. It was very little, but it was still progress.

"That machine will be ready soon an' then we can all get back to normal right?" he asked as he reversed out of the driveway and started the journey to the airport.

The Preventers had gathered all of the top scientists they could for around the world to help construction of a machine that doctors had been working on for years. It was to help with brain damaged patients.

It could only work on patients with a specific type of brain damage in a specific area of the brain, and when they had found out Heero had this type, they had started organising research right away.

Though most of their focus was still on the prevention of war, Lady Une could still find time to help the boy, now man, who saved the Earth. The machine used microscopic machines to take the place of areas of the brain that were damaged. Heero's mind was still there, but he just couldn't access it. With this technology, it cold be restored, but they would need a little more time and a_ lot _of luck.

They pulled up at the airport and Duo once again lifted Heero into his wheelchair.

"There ya go bud" he grinned "Let's go meet the guys!"

**So how did I do? Should I continue?**

**BTW: I'm sorry if I get any descriptions wrong on being brain damaged, but I really haven't got a clue what I'm talking about! I don't want to offend anyone, so please take no offence to anything mentioned in the fic. Thanks.**

**Clarobell**


	2. Back Together Again

**Just a Shadow**

**Disclaimer:- I don't own Gundam Wing or any of its characters!**

**Chapter 2: Back Together Again**

**A big thank you to everybody who reviewed!**

**Warning: This chapter might be OOC for some characters, but you'll find out why in later chapters.**

**Wufei's POV**

Well, here I am. It took a long time to get the courage up to finally visit him again, but I did and I'm here. Winner and Barton met me when I got off the plane. It's the first time we've been together since the accident. I shouldn't really call it an accident though, it wasn't after all.

I'll never tell anyone, but I'm afraid, terrified actually. I don't want to face him in the state he's in, the guilt is just too much, but we're all here, if not for Yuy, then for Maxwell.

If anybody knew how I felt I'm pretty sure they would laugh, after all, I am the one constantly raging on about weakness and justice. Ha. I no longer rant about justice. What happened to Yuy was not justice, but hopefully he will be restored soon, and we can all get on with our lives.

We're all sitting at a café waiting for Maxwell. The fool is late as usual, but I shouldn't complain. He has given up everything for his comrade, and now it is our turn to provide a little support.

Winner and Barton have been quietly catching up. It is none of my concern or business, so I do not focus on what they are saying – that is until the conversation turns to more relevant matters.

"Duo looks after him full time now, you know Quatre"

Barton is the one to bring up the subject of Yuy. I know it will be difficult to see him again, no, not difficult, more … awkward. None of us have seen him since he left the hospital.

"I know Trowa"

Winner blames himself for what happened. He always does. An argument had arisen from his constant concern. He had suggested sending Yuy to an institute, where he could be given 'proper care'.

Maxwell hadn't appreciated that at all, after all, he was the one looking after Yuy. He had accused Winner of trying to 'get Heero out of the way' and had taken the comment personally accusing 04 of insulting his ability to care for Yuy. You idiot Maxwell. Can't you see he's only trying to help?

Winner had even offered him money once or twice, but Maxwell insisted that he didn't want or need it. 'Guilt Money' he had called it once. He had told Winner that he had nothing to feel guilty about, but we all know he feels it to.

"Maxwell should be here by now"

I know my voce sounds harsh, but I cannot help that. It is the way I am.

"He's only 5 minutes late Wufei – maybe he had trouble handling Heero"

There he goes again. I have told Winner several times not to question or comment on the way that Maxwell handles Yuy, as it will only result in an argument.

I lie back in the seat and close my eyes. A few seconds later, a familiar voice comes to my ears.

**Normal**

"Hey guys!" Duo called "Sorry I'm late!"

The three pilots stood and greeted their comrades before picking up their bags and beginning the walk to Duo's car.

Quatre studied the frown on Duo's face.

"Um … Duo?" he called

"Mm?"

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Quat" he answered briskly

"Are you sure … you look kind of mad … did we do something wrong?"

"Yeah actually"

Duo stopped as they reached the car and began to take our bags.

"Are you going to tell us what we did?" Towa asked quietly

"You haven't acknowledged Heero yet" he answered angrily "Just because he not all there, t doesn't mean that he's not there! I mean … oh! You know what I mean!"

"I'm sorry Duo" Quatre apologised

"Don't apologise to me"

Quatre faced Heero, who seemed to not even notice he was there and apologised whilst Trowa helped Duo load Heero into the back seat of the car.

**Wufei's POV**

Maxwell must have noticed the look of discomfort on my face, he's looking at me funny.

"I can sit him in the front seat if you want 'Fei"

I would actually prefer that, but I suppose I have to get used to being around him when he's lie this. What better time to start than the present?

"No" I reply "That's quite alright, in fact I'd like to sit in the back with Yuy"

They look shocked, all of them – except Yuy of course. He looks as though he just found a very interesting piece of rubble to stare at. Maybe I should start a little slower.

**Normal**

"Sure buddy" Duo replied with a huge grin, and for once it was real.

Wufei turned to Trowa and whispered in his ear whilst Duo finished loading Heero into the back seat and buckling him up.

"I guess I said the right thing then"

Trowa nodded, but Wufei could tell his eyes were smiling. When he looked at Quatre he could see pride there.

'They're proud of me' he thought 'I guess they thought I would scorn Yuy for his weakness'

Before long, they were ready to leave. Wufei climbed in the back and Quatre climbed into the front passenger seat.

"Here Tro" Duo said, handing Trowa the keys "I'll need to sit in the back in case he goes into one"

"I think I can handle Yuy" Wufei protested

"What are you talking about Fei?" Duo replied "I was talking about you!"

Wufei huffed and crossed his arms as a small chuckle spread through the car. The ride was short, they only lived 5 – 10 minutes in a car from the airport. Eventually they had unloaded their luggage from the car and made their way inside.

All of the boys sat in the lounge talking about the past two years.

"So has there been any improvement?" Quatre asked

"Actually yeah" Duo replied

"Really?"

"Yeah, he's trying to talk" Duo stated excitedly, but it's only been the last couple of days!"

"What has he said?" Wufei asked curiously

"He tried to say bird, but couldn't quite get the 'd'"

As if to prove the point, Heero spoke the word and the pilots smiled.

"He's still in there guys – really!"

"How can you be so sure?" Trowa asked "You know what the doctors said"

"Fuck the doctors Tro!"

"Actually, I'd rather not"

Duo burst out laughing at that comment and Quatre smiled at Trowa as the corners of his mouth twitched up at his own joke. After Duo had calmed down he continued the conversation.

"He's been trying to tell me that he still knows who he is – you've just got to look for the sign that he's gonna do somethin'!"

"What signs?" Wufei asked, taking a sip of his tea"

"Well, look at his eyes now – unfocused right?"

The pilots all turned to Heero and nodded their confirmation.

"Well, when he's gonna talk or somethin' they focus again!"

"Is that so?"

**Trowa's POV**

The conversation continued, but my eyes and focus remained on Heero. I wanted to see if what Duo had said was true or if it was just his imagination.

I must have stared at him for at least 20 minutes, but I got what I wanted. He seemed to notice that I had my attention on him because he turned to me and just as Duo described, his eyes focused slightly and narrowed into a glare. I suppose it's his way of telling me to stop staring at him.

I nod in his direction as his eyes go blurry once more and an eerie smile spreads across his face as he watches a moth dance around the light. I notice that Quatre looks a little disturbed, he must have seen it too.

I turn my attention to Duo as he calls me.

**Normal**

"Hey Tro!" Duo called "It's not nice to stare ya know!"

"I saw"

Duo looked puzzled for a moment and then looked between Trowa and Heero and smiled.

"Didn't I tell ya?" he grinned smugly

"You saw what?" Wufei asked

"Heero"

It was a simple answer, but it spoke in volumes to the other pilots. A short moment of silence passed before Quatre spoke up again.

"I can't believe it's been two years already!" he exclaimed

"I can't believe it's been six years since the Mariemaia incident!" Duo laughed

"Oh yeah?" Quatre smirked "Well I can't believe it's been seven years since the war ended!"

"Yeah?" Duo laughed, catching on to Quatre's game "I can't believe the Earth has survived the 22 years I've been around!"

"That's because you weren't on it for 15 you idiot!" Wufei snapped and they all laughed lightly.

Suddenly Heero shouted and shot out of his wheelchair lurching forward as if reaching for something. Trowa was the quickest to react and caught his fellow pilot before he hit the floor.

"He does that often?" Wufei asked arching an eyebrow

"Nah" Duo replied, calming his breathing "I think he sees things we don't"

Another moment of silence passed as the men calmed down from Heero's sudden outburst.

"Do you remember when we first found this place?" Quatre asked

All the pilots smiled at the memory. It seemed so far away.

**Well, that's it for this chapter, thanks again to those that reviewed, I really appreciate it. In the next couple of chapters, the story of how it all happened will begin.**

**If there are any anonymous reviewers that would like me to send them an email when I update, feel free to email me and tell me.**

**Until Next Time!**

**Clarobell**


	3. Things Don't Always Go as Planned!

**Just a Shadow**

**Disclaimer:- I don't own Gundam Wing or any of its characters!**

**Chapter 3: Things don't always go as planned**

Normal – Present day

**_Bold Italics – Past/Flashbacks _**

The pilots thought back to the time they had first found Heero. It had been a complete accident really; none of them had ever expected to see him again.

_**Duo smiled brightly as he squeezed Quatre for all he was worth. Quatre returned his hug just as fiercely. The braided pilot then turned his affections towards Trowa, who seemed rather uncomfortable at the contact the boy was giving him.**_

"_**Happy birthday guys!" Duo cheered**_

"_**You know Duo, Wufei and I already have real birthdays!"**_

"_**I know that Quat!" Duo beamed "But me, Trowa and He-Heero don't!"**_

_**Quatre smiled sadly at his friend. The falter in his voice at the mention of the wing pilot hadn't gone unnoticed, but for now it could go unmentioned.**_

"_**So!" Quatre smiled "Where have you booked us in this year?"**_

"**_Wellll!" Duo grinned "Since this year is our _fifth_ birthday…"_**

_**Wufei snorted at that comment and mock-glared at his braided friend.**_

"**_Maxwell!" he growled lightly "Can't you just call it an anniversary? I'm 20 years old! Not a _five_ year old!"_**

_**Duo merely grinned and shook his head, braid flying wildly behind him.**_

"_**No can do buddy-o-mine!" he chuckled "Besides-"**_

_**Before Duo had the chance to make fun of the Chinese pilot, he was tugged gently on his braid. He quickly spun around and stared at Trowa unbelievingly for a second or two. **_

"_**W-why did you do that?" he asked shocked "Only Heero used to do that when I was talking too much or about to say the wrong thing"**_

"_**Exactly" Trowa replied quietly "He told me to keep you out of trouble"**_

"_**He told you to do that?" Do questioned**_

_**Trowa nodded his head and Duo grinned.**_

"**_Well!" he smiled "Looks like the perfect soldier did care after all!"_**

"_**I wish I knew where he was though" Quatre sighed "He just disappeared out of the hospital"**_

"**_You know that unless Yuy wants to be found, he will not be found!" Wufei growled "So let's forget about him for now and enjoy our … _birthday"**

_**Duo jumped and punched his fist in the air yelling "YES!" at his triumph over getting Wufei to call the gathering a birthday.**_

"_**C'mon guys!" he cheered "You're gonna love this place! It's got the best of everything!"**_

"I still remember the look on your face Duo!" Quatre laughed "It was priceless!"

Duo huffed, while Trowa his laughter behind his large bang and Wufei turned red before joining Quatre in fits of laughter.

"Well it wasn't my fault for once!" Duo defended "It was the damn computers!"

"At least one good thing came out of it" Trowa said as a small smile crept up on his face.

The other pilots shared the smile as they looked at Heero. The young man was muttering incoherent words and fiddling with Duo's braid. He suddenly yanked it hard, earning a yelp and scowl from Duo.

"Do you guys ever feel guilty?" Duo asked suddenly, earning confused looks from te other pilots "I mean, if we hadn't have come into Heero's life, he wouldn't of … and then he wouldn't be…"

Duo couldn't finish his sentence as he lowered his head.

"We can't change the past Maxwell" Wufei frowned "But I wouldn't if I could – I mean at least we _found _him!"

"I guess your right" Duo admitted

All of the men had a solemn face except Quatre who began to giggle.

"What's so funny Quat?"

"I still remember the look on your face!"

The other boys tried to hide their smiled, but Duo saw them and ended up grinning himself…

"_**WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE'RE NOT THERE!" Duo screamed "LOOK AT THE DAMN THING AGAIN! I GOT MY TICKETS RIGHT HERE LADY!"**_

_**The poor secretary stumbled for words as Duo raged on.**_

"_**I-I-I'm s-sorry sir" she stuttered "B-but you're n-n-not on the system"**_

_**Duo leapt over the counter and searched the monitor for his reservations, but as he scrolled down the page, his face adopted a horrified – no! a petrified – no! Not even that! It was more of a disgusted look with a mixture of hate and embarrassment.**_

_**He slumped dejectedly and turned to his friends.**_

"_**I'm sorry guys" he whined "I really did make the reservations!"**_

"_**That's okay Duo" Quatre comforted "We'll just get a ride back to the airport and find a different place in the morning!" he then turned towards the secretary who was breathing into her inhaler "Could you call us a cab?"**_

This time it was Duo's turn to grin.

"You practically had steam coming out of your ears Q-ball!" the braided man teased "I thought you were gonna flip at any second!"

"I must admit winner" Wufei chuckled "It was an unusual sight!"

"Well I was mad!" Quatre pouted "I had just bought that new suit and you could just tell it was going to rain!"

"Whatever you say Q-man!"

"**_WHAT DO YOU MEAN TERE IS _NO _TRANSPOTATION?" Quatre yelled !HOW THE HECK ARE WE SUPPOSED TO GET BACK!"_**

**_The poor secretary was by now in hysterics, after several hours of arguing and shouting, the boys were _'politely' _escorted of the premises._**

_**They began their trek to the airport. It had taken them 7 hours by bus to get here, so it was a pretty long way to go!**_

"_**Trust you to pick a 'nice and secluded' place to have our reunion Maxwell!" Wufei growled angrily as he stomped along the road.**_

"_**Hey!" Duo protested "It's not my fault the damn hotel overbooked!" **_

"_**Please stop fighting guys" Quatre begged "We've got a long way to go, so don't start fighting now okay?"**_

**_No further arguments started and Trowa remained silent as usual._**

_**By nightfall, the boys had been walking for hours and were starting to tire.**_

"_**Look at us guys" Duo smirked "The might Gundam pilots – beaten by a strip of road!"**_

"_**No road shall beat me" Wufei mumbled, though his pace was considerably slower than when they began their journey.**_

_**Suddenly, Trowa stopped walking ad the other pilots watched as he blinked and then wiped his nose. Next duo did the same and then Wufei.**_

"_**DAMN IT!" Duo yelled as downpour of rain started and the boys began running to find cover. Before long, they found shelter in an old unused shack.**_

**_Duo rang his braid out again and Wufei scowled as water rebounded from the floor to his face as it poured from the squeezed braid. Before long, they all fell asleep to the sound of the harsh rain._**

_**The next morning, the pilots awoke with aching backs and set out on their way once more. Around two hours into their journey, Duo spotted a house in distance and started cheering and running ahead.**_

"_**Come on guys!" he yelled excitedly "I can see a car! Maybe the owner will give us a ride the rest of the way!"**_

_**The pilots picked up their speed until they were on the door step of the house. Duo looked them up and down and grinned.**_

"_**Okay guys!" he laughed "Our appearance is already pretty pathetic, but if we want a ride, we gotta look REALLY pathetic. If we all out at him and give him the kicked puppy look, we should pull it off! Let's see those loos guys!"**_

**_Duo looked at Quatre's pleading eyes and grinned "PERFECT!" he grinned_**

_**He then turned to Trowa, who had a sad, depressed look and grinned wider "PERFECT!"**_

_**Finally, he turned to Wufei who was scowling hard.**_

"_**Don't look pissed Fei!" Duo scolded "Look pathetic!"**_

"_**Must I?"**_

"_**You must!" Duo smirked**_

**_Wufei licked his finger and rubbed it against his eyes, giving the impression of tears and then sniffled sadly looking up at Duo with 'watery' eyes._**

"_**OH MY FUCKIN GOD!" Duo screamed "IS THAT YOU FEI!"**_

_**All of a sudden, the boys turned their heads towards the door as they heard the doorknob turning.**_

"_**Right guys" Duo prepped "This is it! Look pathetic!"**_

_**All of the boys adopted their saddest and most pathetic stares.**_

"I can still remember the look on his face!" Duo smiled

"I can still remember what Wufei said" Trowa smirked

Wufei huffed and smirked as well.

"Well what did you expect!" he defended "I pulled that stupid face and looked like I was crying in front of … _him_"

_**The doorknob slowly opened and Quatre let a little whimper escape before the occupant came out. Chocolate bangs and Prussian blue peeked out from behind the semi open door. Before looking up to see who was greeting him, the man started to speak in a deep monotonous voice.**_

"_**I told you already, I don't want any cookies or-"**_

_**Everybody sucked in a deep breath and stared at one another for what seemed like forever until Quatre uttered a single word.**_

"…_**Heero" he breathed**_

"_**Aw fuck!" Wufei cursed, quickly wiping his eyes and trying to look presentable "Why the hell did it have to be you of all people!"**_

**_Over the last five years, Wufei had 'lightened up' around people and would now even participate in practical jokes. One thing that never changed though, was that he would NEVER look weak in front of his rivals e.g. Zechs, Heero etc._**

_**Nobody seemed able to speak as they stared at each other. Quatre took a step closer and reached out a hand to touch the wing pilot. Surprisingly he didn't flinch away and turned to the golden haired man.**_

"…_**is that you Heero?"**_

**Well, that's chapter 3. In the next lot of chapters there will be OOCness.**

**You have been warned!**

**Until Next Time**

**Clarobell**


	4. Why?

**Just a Shadow**

**Disclaimer:- I don't own Gundam Wing or any of its characters!**

**Chapter 4: Why?**

**I'm not getting very many reviews for this fic, so I think I might put it on hold for a while. Maybe it will do better at a later date.**

Normal – Present day

**_Bold Italics – Past/Flashbacks _**

"Hey guys?" Duo smiled as he wiped away some saliva from Heero's chin "Do you remember what Heero said after he realised it was us?"

"Not the warmest of greetings" Trowa replied, his lips twitching up at the corners

"At least he had some feeling to his voice!" Quatre defended on Heero's behalf

"_**What are you doing here!" Heero asked, clearly shocked "I never expected you to come and find me!"**_

"_**Well hi to you too Heero!" Duo replied angrily, clearly hurt "It's not like we came looking for you anyway!"**_

"_**Oh" **_

_**Quatre's eyes widened and he gasped slightly. He then turned to Heero who's face was downcast.**_

"_**He didn't mean it like that Heero" Quatre reassured "Honestly. He's just mad, so don't listen okay?"**_

_**Heero looked up at Quatre and the young Arabian smiled at his ex-comrade.**_

"_**I can tell how much you've changed Heero" he beamed**_

"_**Thank you" Heero whispered, he then took in their appearance and small smile crept onto his face "You all look terrible, do you want to come in?"**_

_**The pilots slowly entered Heero's house slightly wary, having not seen the man n 5 years and were ushered into the lounge.**_

"_**I never thought you were one for luxuries or a big place Pal!" Duo commented as he looked around in awe "Is it for your family? Do you have one now?"**_

"_**No" Heero answered quietly, feeling a little awkward under their gazes "I just … well … I …"**_

_**The stoic pilot gave up, bowing his head slightly in disappointment at not being able find the right words.**_

"_**I see your still not very social Yuy" Wufei remarked and Heero nodded**_

"**_So what are you doing here?" Heero asked_**

"_**We were meant to be having our pilot reunion" Quatre explained "But there were a few errors and we got stuck here with no place to stay"**_

"**_You could stay here if you want" the stoic man offered "I have the room and this _is _a pilot reunion isn't it?"_**

"I think we were all as surprised as each other at that offer!" Quatre smiled

"You can say that again!" Duo grinned "I think I was about ready to check myself into a mental hospital, I mean, the Heero that left us would have told us to be soldiers and stick it out!"

"True" Trowa added "I must admit, I was surprised"

"Yuy was known for his kind acts, but never to offer such things"

"I guess he never had anything _to _offer" Quatre mused

"I was the most surprised when I found out I had a room of my own" Wufei smirked

The pilots nodded in agreement smiled again at the memory.

"_**We couldn't possibly!" Quatre protested "I mean, wouldn't we be intruding?"**_

"**_Oh c'mon Quatre" Heero sighed waving a and to dismiss the thought "Staying when offered isn't intruding, now if you stated poking through my things and wearing my underwear – _that _would be intruding!"_**

"_**Oh. My. GOD!" Duo yelled "Did Heero 'stone face' Yuy just crack a joke!"**_

"_**Yes he did" Heero replied, and before anybody could protest he started to push them up the stairs.**_

_**Our rooms are represented by our numbers from the war, for instance, I am 01 – get it?"**_

"_**We … we have our own rooms?" Wufei gaped at Heero "But … why?"**_

"_**I … well … I'll tell you after dinner, so go and unpack your things – if you want to that is"**_

"**_Sure" four slightly dazed pilots replied._**

_**All of the young men walked into their room s and gasped. All of the rooms had been decorated according to the heritage, hobbies and personalities of the pilots.**_

_**As Duo entered the room with the numbers '02' on, he grinned at the black décor. The bed was black satin and the carpet was also black with a grey rug. On the walls were various photos of the Deathscythe pilot with other friends, though you could tell e was the focus of all the photos. The thing that made duo grin the most though, was the plush Scythe that lay on his pillow and the Deathscythe plush on a shelf across from the bed. On the wall was a painting, signed by Heero of Duo with his Gundam in the background. The young man's smile widened and he dropped the bad he was holding and ran downstairs.**_

_**Meanwhile…**_

**_Trowa stepped into the room labelled '03' and his eyes widened. Though no sound escaped his lips, it was obvious that the Heavyarms pilot was shocked. The walls were beige and the carpet was green with a plush, deep green rug laying on the floor next to the bed. As with Duo, the bed covers were satin, though they were again green. The walls were decorated with photos and posters of the circus with Trowa as the focus. As with Duo, a painting signed by Heero hung on the wall of Trowa with his clown mask on and Heavyarms in the background. Trowa uttered the name of his host quietly, before dropping his bag and turning towards the stairs._**

_**Meanwhile…**_

**_Quatre's eyes glistened with unshed tears of joy as he gently pushed the door labelled '04' open to reveal his room. It was decorated with Sandy colours such as yellow and beige. The carpet was beige wit the walls being a pale yellow. Again, there were pictures on the wall with the Sandrock pilot as the focus, and a painting signed again with Heero's name hung on the wall opposite the bed with the young Arabian pilot and his Gundam in the background. Quatre sobbed and gently ran his fingers over the gold satin sheets of his bed before placing his bag down and scurrying out of his room._**

_**Meanwhile…**_

**_Wufei's mouth hung open as he entered the room labelled '05' and he gaped as he looked around. The walls to the room were painted white and the carpet was a peaceful light blue. Along the walls, hung a number of Chinese symbols in frames and scrolls. There were also pictures with the Altron pilot as the focus like in the other pilots rooms. Above the bed hung a painting of the Chinese pilot with his Gundam in the background. A soft white rug lay next to his bed and the bed had white silk sheets. Wufei noticed that one of the Chinese symbol read 'tranquility' and smiled before dropping his bad and running out of the room._**

_**All of the boys met in the hallway and smiled at each other.**_

"_**I take it your rooms are as personal as mine?" Wufei asked and received numerous nods.**_

"_**It must have taken his so long to collect all of this"**_

"_**Why do you think he did it?" Duo asked**_

"_**He said he would tell us over lunch, so why don't we go down?" Trowa replied**_

**_The pilots all started to make their way along the hallway and were about to go down the stairs when Duo spotted a large scrap book on a small pedestal. He walked over and stated flipping through it._**

"_**Hey guys?" Duo called "You should come and see this"**_

_**The young men walked over to Duo ad scanned the book. Soon they all smiled as they realised what it was. **_

**_The book contained newspaper and magazine clipping and various advertisements and posters involving all of the pilots. There were Employment advertisement for Quatre's firm and Advertisements for Duo's junkyard. There was even a poster of the circus and a newspaper article of an award Wufei achieved after numerous successful missions in the Preventers. _**

_**The pilots looked at each other and continued walking down the stairs.**_

"I never thought he would have missed us that much" Quatre commented "I mean, I know I missed him, but I didn't think he would miss us!"

"I guess that just proved how little we knew about him" Duo stated and the pilots flinched "Sorry guys, I guess I'm just a bit pissed that you guys left him after … after…"

"You don't have to say it Maxwell" Wufei sighed "But we couldn't _all _give up our jobs – our lives!"

"And you think I wanted to!"

"Nobody asked you to Maxwell!"

"Nobody had to _Chang,_" Duo spat "I'm a good enough person to stay with my friend when they need me!"

"Please guys" Quatre begged "Don't do this? Please?"

The men glared at each other before both huffing and sitting back in their seats. Do suddenly stood up and walked into the kitchen, returning with a yoghurt and a spoon.

"Hey buddy" he greeted quietly "Ya hungry yet?"

Duo opened the yoghurt and dipped the spoon in feeding Heero. The other pilots turned away and the braided man frowned.

"What's the problem guys?" he asked angrily "You were so eager to help in the car!"

"Can … can I?" Quatre asked warily, reaching out a hand.

Duo flashed him a brilliant smile and switched seats with the blonde. Whilst Quatre fed Heero, who managed t get most of it down his top rather than in his mouth, the other pilots continued reminiscing about times passed.

"_**FUCK!"**_

_**At the sudden yell of there usually silent friend, Duo, Trowa, Quatre and Wufei shared a worried glance before rushing to the kitchen. When they got there, they were greeted with a very unusual sight.**_

_**They watched dumbfounded as Heero danced around the kitchen holding his foot, having failed to notice the four pairs of eyes on him. He kicked a pot turned upside down on the floor which he had dropped, and slipped on the soup spilled all over the floor.**_

_**The pilots watched as his feet slipped from underneath him and he fell to the ground with a sickening crack. All of them winced as he contacted with the floor, and were too stunned to move.**_

_**At first, Heero's face contorted in pain, but as soon as he spotted his audience it was masked and calm. The pilots glanced at each other and then back to the man lying in the chicken and sweet-corn soup on the floor before walking over to help.**_

"_**You okay Heero?" Duo asked concerned "Nothing broken right?"**_

"_**Heero!" Quatre exclaimed, spotting the cast on Heero's left arm "What happened?"**_

"_**Nothing" the stoic man replied monotonously, emotionless mask in place "Just an accident a few days ago"**_

"_**You didn't hurt yourself again did ya?" Duo asked checking him over, but Heero jerked out of his grasp and quickly moved away from the other pilots.**_

_**Heero gazed at Trowa for a while and they stared at each other for what seemed like hours. The other pilots waited with bated breath, not knowing what the exchange meant.**_

_**All of a sudden, Trowa spoke up and the other pilots turned to him.**_

"_**I understand" he stated quietly, ushering his friends out of the room "We'll leave you alone for now"**_

"_**No way!" Duo shouted "I'm staying right here!"**_

"_**As much as I hate to admit it" Wufei added "I must agree with Maxwell – Yuy is injured and may require our assistance"**_

"_**No Wufei" Quatre objected as he gently pushed the Chinese man from the room "Heero needs a little time alone" he then turned his voice to a hushed whisper and moved closer to his friend "After all, you wouldn't want people's help when you just embarrassed yourself right?"**_

**_A light of understanding came to Wufei's eyes and he nodded sharply before leaving. When they were all gone, Heero leaned against the nearest wall and allowed himself to slide down with a sigh._**

_**After a while, he left to change his clothes and have a shower. When he returned, all of the plots were waiting for him in the lounge.**_

"_**Hey Heero!" Duo greeted smiling "Thanks for the room bud! I love it!"**_

"_**You … do?" Heero replied somewhat shocked and slightly nervous**_

"_**Just one question though man"**_

"_**What?"**_

"**_Why'd you do it?"_**

**Well, that's it for this chapter. I hope it was okay. As I mentioned before, the characters will be OOC I mean, it has been 5 yeas since the war! Anyway, what do you think? **

**Until next time!**

**Clarobell**


	5. Heero's Progress

**Just a Shadow**

**Disclaimer:- I don't own Gundam Wing or any of its characters!**

**Chapter 5: Heero's Progress **

**You know what? This really is a bit crappy! I got 523 hits for this fic so far and only 12 reviews! 204 of those hits were for chapter 4! Oh well, there's nothing I can do about it. I'm grateful to the people that took the time to review this fic. I'll keep updating for you.**

**Krage: Thank you so much. You really don't know how much your review meant to me! I hope you continue to review and update your fic! I'm looking forward to it! I'm so glad your enjoying the fic!**

**Nolwe the Lady Dragon: Thanks for your great review! I'm glad you like the way I made Heero!**

**Ms Son: All of your support is the reason I go on! All of your encouragement and support s a great help! Thanks for the compliments on the transition between POV - Normal and Past - Present. **

Normal – Present day

**_Bold Italics – Past/Flashbacks _**

Duo looked at Quatre feed one of his best friends, and tried to smile, but it faltered.

"He didn't deserve this" Duo stated suddenly

Wufei turned towards the braided man and sighed, resting a hand on his shoulder.

"Out of all of us, Yuy deserved it the least … but we all deserve to be punished for the countless innocents we have killed … provoked and controlled or not"

Duo opened his mouth to argue but was silenced by the quiet voice of the ex-Heavyarms pilot.

"To this day, I don't think I will ever understand Heero's mind"

Quatre turned towards him then.

"Why not Trowa?"

"He is so kind, and yet, he asks for nothing in return, he expects nothing"

Heero's eyes focused for a moment and he frowned. A strange noise emitted from his throat similar to a growl, but still nobody seemed to notice him. Unconsciously the man's hand curled into a fist. He wanted that yoghurt and he wanted it _now. _

Quatre took the yoghurt away.

**BAM!**

All of the pilots sat there stunned as Quatre picked himself up off the ground, holding his throbbing cheek. Duo was the first to react and dashed out o his chair to assist the Sandrock pilot.

"Oh man Quatre! I am _so _sorry!" Duo apologised quickly "I should have warned you not to keep him waiting!"

"W-why did he do that?" the young blonde asked, still obviously stunned

"You took his food away man" Duo explained "He can get violent when he doesn't get what he wants"

Trowa eyed the dark look in Heero's eyes and tried to suppress his anger towards the young man at striking his friend. The room fell silent and stayed like that for what seemed like forever.

All of sudden Wufei burst out laughing, and four angry pairs of eyes tuned in his direction.

"I-I'm sorry Quatre!" Wufei gasped between laughs "But th-that reminded me so m-much of Yuy it's unreal!"

Duo sniggered a little, but quickly covered it up with a cough, though not very successfully, as two angry emerald eyes focused in his direction.

"I'm sorry Quat!" he laughed, giving up on hiding his laughter "But Fei's right!"

Quatre looked from Wufei, to Duo and then finally to Heero and shrugged, sighed and then gave in to laughing himself. Trowa visibly calmed as he saw the blonde was not hurt in any way and the mood lightened. He was very protective of Quatre.

Everybody in the room seemed to brighten, that is except for Heero. His deep blue eyes darkened further and he glared at the laughing pilots. They had all wandered to talk at the other end of the room, leaving a good four metres of space between him and them and he was _not _happy about it.

Quatre still had his yoghurt.

Heero began to thrash in his wheelchair, rocking it from side to side. The men hadn't seemed to notice yet, which only fooled his anger. He grunted and groaned as finally the wheelchair toppled over and he fell to the side.

Duo spun around and his eyes widened as he took in what had happened.

"Shit!" he cursed, and ran to Heero's side who was still thrashing and shouting on the floor.

"C'mon Heero bud! Don't do this!" Duo pleaded "We'll get you another yoghurt, you've been so good today, don't spoil it!"

None of Duo's words helped as the thrashing intensified resulting in the American having to hold him down. Quatre eyed the yoghurt in his hand guiltily.

Eventually, Heero calmed down, but every time Duo tried to help him up, he would somehow find a way to prevent it or make the braided mans life hard. Eventually he gave up and stormed out of the room, leaving a very angry Heero lying on the floor and 3 wary pilots staring in disbelief.

"Fine! Be like that!" Duo yelled before storming out of the room "Just ignore him and he'll calm down guys!"

Wufei followed, leaving Trowa and Quatre behind with Heero.

"Maxwell! Maxwell!" Wufei called, but Duo didn't stop "MAXWELL!"

"MY NAME IS **DUO! **D-U-O! DUO!"

"Duo" Wufei tried "What are you doing?"

"What the hell does it look like!" Duo snapped "I'm cooling off and giving him time to cool off!"

"Why bother?" Wufei replied curiously "He will have forgotten within 5 minutes"

Duo spun round and Wufei quickly found himself pinned against the refrigerator.

"Shut. Up." Duo ground out though gritted teeth "Heero is not some baby, you got that? He is a grown man and can understand things better than you think!"

Wufei simply stood there and let his friend vent his anger on him.

"If I treat him normal it helps you know?" Duo explained, calming "And then when they fix this machine, it gonna, well, things can get back to normal and we can pretend it never happened"

"But it did"

Duo dropped Wufei and turned away.

"Why are you so ashamed to let people see you cry Maxwell?"

Wufei's question was answered with nothing but violent, but silent sobs from his friend. His body jumped with the force of the sobs, but no sound eve escaped his lips. Wufei rested a hand on his shoulder and waited until he was ready to go back.

Meanwhile…

"Could you please get me a towel from the cupboard upstairs Trowa?"

The silent man nodded and left. Quatre hesitantly approached Heero and knelt by his side. He still looked angry and for a second, the blonde man through that nothing was wrong with him.

"Heero?"

The fallen man gave no reply.

"Heero, I'm going to help you up now okay?"

Still no reply came so the ex-Sandrock pilot tried to lift his comrade, but as soon as hey started to move, Heero started thrashing again.

"Heero, if you don't let me help you up, you can't eat the rest of this yoghurt"

Quatre produced the yoghurt and a light of understanding entered his eyes. The next time Quatre tried to lift him and the wheelchair he didn't struggle. Trowa walked in the room as Quatre finished lifting Heero and handed him the towel. Quatre cleaned up and spills on Heero an himself before feeding him the rest of the yoghurt. One question was still nagging at his mind though.

"Heero?" Quatre asked, and was surprised as the Japanese man turned to face him "Can you … can you understand me?"

"You know he can't Quatre" Trowa replied in Heero's place, but was hushed by the blonde as he went to continue

Heero's mouth opened and closed as he tried to form words, but didn't succeed. He turned fully to face Quatre, a look of determination on his face as he slurred out a recognisable word.

"SSSsmmmmmtttmmmmssss" he drawled before his eyes adopted an unfocused look and he turned to look at the wall once more.

"Smmtmms?" Quatre pondered for a while before his eyes widened in delight and he shouted out "Sometimes! **DUO!**"

Duo and Wufei rushed in the room and stared from one plot to another before an angry look flashed across their features.

"Quatre!" Duo scolded "What the hells the matter with you? You scared me to death! Why'd you call me like that!"

"He spoke!"

"Wha?"

"He spoke! He really did!"

"W-what did he say!"

"I asked him if he understood me and he said sometimes!"

"He actually said that!"

"Well, actually, he said smmtmms in a kind of slur, but I swear he meant sometimes!"

"Aww man Heero!" Duo grinned, jumping at the chocolate haired boy "You always show off when I'm not around!"

"Duuuuuu" Heero slurred and fidled with the braided man's braid.

"That's great Heero!" Duo praised "Do you remember who these are?" he asked, gesturing towards the other pilots.

Heero had a concentrated look on his face before trying to speak again.

"This is so great guys!" Duo cheered "He hasn't made this much progress since he first started talking!"

"Wooooooofff" Heero slurred, but then shook his head, looking angry and disappointed

"It's fine Yuy" Wufei comforted with a smirk "Maxwell calls me Woofy sometimes anyway!"

"T-T-Trowaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"

"GREAT HEERO!" Duo shouted "You said a full word!"

"Ka … kaaaaa"

Heero's eyes glazed over and he suddenly fell silent again not managing to complete Quatre's name. Duo's grin faded, leaving a small smile lingering on his lips.

"What happened there Maxwell?" Wufei asked, still watching Heero in awe "I thought he had no speech abilities other than grunts or noises"

"I know, I took him to the doctors when it first happened and we were recommended to a specialist!"

"And?" Quatre asked eagerly "What did he say?"

"He said that Heero's problem was like an elastic band"

"What?"

"He said that the link between Heero's mind and actions was like an elastic band and it was snapped in the accident"

"So why can he talk?"

"The elastic band is swinging back and forth, but failing to connect. Sometimes, rarely, the elastic band is connected again when it swings, but only for short moments"

"I see" Wufei replied knitting his brows together in thought "So this machine and operation will fix that problem?"

"Don't even mention the op Fei" Duo cringed "I hate the thought of that!"

"You know he has to have it"

"I know" Duo sighed "I'm just worried something will go wrong … ya know?"

"I know what you mean" Wufei replied

"He's been through enough already" Trowa added quietly "He's too good a…"

"…friend…"

All of the young men smiled as they said the word at the same time. Heero had called them many things in the time they had known him – and not always good things! But when they found him and he had invited them to stay, that's when he had said it.

"_**What?" Heero asked, rather shocked**_

"**_Why did you do all of this for us?" Duo echoed the question_**

"_**Because … because you're my … friends …"**_

**Okay, that's it for this chapter so I hope anyone who is reading this liked it.**

**Until next Time!**

**Clarobell**


	6. The Hard Truth

**Just a Shadow**

**Disclaimer: - I don't own Gundam Wing or any of its characters!**

**Chapter 6: The Hard Truth**

**Krage: Here is chapter 6, up quickly so you don't hae to wait too long! I hope you like it! Thank you for the great review! More Heero progress to come!**

**Nolwe the Lady Dragon: I'm glad you like the yoghurt ordeal and yes, it was supposed to be funny. I think I'll be changing one of the genres to humour, but which one do you think I should change?**

**Lady Masiden: Thanks for reviewing. It's okay that you didn't review until now even though you read the last chapters. You're reviewing now and that's what matters. I hope you lke this chapter!**

**Ms Son: Hey! I'm glad you liked the elastic band explanation! I tried to give people a very simple visual of why Heero can sometimes focus and when he can't. I kind of saw it as an elastic band ad that's how I got the idea! I'm really happy you liked the chapter!**

Normal – Present day

**_Bold Italics – Past/Flashbacks _**

"Friends" Duo remembered kneeling next to Heero "He called us friends"

Quatre gently petted Heero's unruly hair and smiled as it stubbornly fell back into place.

"It's been so long since we've been here" Trowa whispered

"Speak for yourself" Duo replied "I hardly leave! It's not exactly easy when Heero doesn't feel like going out"

"I'm … sorry … we haven't been here to help you Maxwell"

"Eh, no prob Fei" Duo dismissed "I was the only one that could really quit their job other than Trowa, and I wasn't gonna face his sister when he told her why he quit!"

That comment earned a few chuckles out of the group as they settled back down to silence. Heero continued to babble incoherent words, occasionally gesturing to things around him.

"Hey Duo?" Quatre called "How does it work?"

"Huh? What?"

"The machine and surgery" the young blonde elaborated "How will it help him?"

"Apparently, like I said, Heero's logical mind and stuff have been cut off and he can't access them, _but _they are still there"

"So this operation will connect it?"

"Yeah"

"So what's the machine for then?"

"Well, Heero's brain pathways and stuff haven't been used since the accident, so they're kinda dusty and out of use"

"So this machine will give them a jump start?" Wufei finished

"Exactly"

Another few moments of silence passed before the Duo stood up and walked into the kitchen. The sound of pots and pans being bashed together and moved around filled the boys ears and not long after, the braided man reappeared with a simple meal. They ate in silence and Trowa tried his hand at feeding Heero.

"You look tired" Wufei stated as he swallowed the last of his meal "Why don't you get some rest Maxwell?"

"Rest? What's that?" Duo joked "Sound pretty good. You got a tempting offer there Wufei"

"Are you going to take it?"

"What about Heero? He doesn't like strangers"

"Are we strangers?"

"I guess not, but you don't know what he likes!"

The man looked at each other before dragging a yawning duo up to bed. He was asleep before his head hit the pillow.

"I feel guilty for not being here" Trowa stated as they walked downstairs

"Hopefully things will get better now that we are"

"So we all agree to stay no matter what?" Quatre asked

"No matter what" the others agreed

"That's what friends are for…"

"**_Friends?" Duo repeated smiling "We're your friends?"_**

"_**Well, yeah" Heero replied**_

"_**I thought perfect soldiers couldn't have friends"**_

"_**I guess I'm not a perfect soldier then"**_

**_The pilots looked at their comrade stunned for a moment before Quatre flashed him a brilliant smile and enveloped him in a hug. The stoic man stiffened for a moment before relaxing. He hesitantly wrapped his arms around the Arabian and returning the hug._**

_**A few minutes passed before the two boys broke apart and Heero escorted them into the lounge.**_

"_**I … I've been … researching … human behaviour…" Heero explained, trying to find the right words to express what he was feeling "I wanted to learn how to be … human … so I … had to leave…"**_

"_**Why didn't you tell us?" Quatre asked "We could have helped you!"**_

"_**You wouldn't have helped" Heero stated plainly "I … trusted you … no … trust you too much, so it just wouldn't have worked"**_

"_**Why not man?" Duo asked confused "We've been worried about you!"**_

"_**Sorry"**_

_**The room fell silent before Heero tried again to explain why he had left.**_

"_**When I was around you … you considered my behaviour to be … normal … even though it wasn't…" Heero explained "I needed to learn to behave normal like … other people … and express what I'm feeling instead of…"**_

_**Heero paused, unable to express what he wanted to say.**_

"_**Bottling things up?" Quatre offered and Heero nodded**_

"_**Acting like the perfect soldier?" Wufei added and again the stoic man nodded**_

"_**Hitting your braided buddy round the head for pranking you and dying your hair pink?"**_

"_**I wouldn't go that far Maxwell" Heero stated in his old monotone voice and the others laughed**_

"**_But why the rooms bud?" Duo asked "I mean I absolutely _love _it, but it must have cost you a fortune!"_**

"_**Finances really are no problem" Heero stated**_

_**The next hour was spent explaining how Dr J had left money for all the pilots should they survive the war and why he had used it to decorate his house.**_

"_**You see" Heero started "I was almost finished so I was hoping to contact you guys soon"**_

"_**How soon?" Duo asked**_

"_**Some time next year?"**_

"_**And you did all this for us?"**_

"_**I had this stupid dream that we could all live together someday, you know, kind of like a…"**_

_**Heero paused and Trowa finished his sentence.**_

"_**Family?" the uni-banged young man finished.**_

"_**Yeah"**_

"_**But Heero" Quatre said "We all have our businesses and homes to tend to"**_

"**_Plus" Duo added "I know this might seem harsh Heero, but it's been _5 years _man, we've all got families and loved ones back home waiting for us"_**

_**Heero hung his head and hid his face behind his bangs.**_

"_**I know" he whispered "I told you it was silly"**_

_**A long moment of silence reigned before the ex-wing pilot looked up again.**_

"_**It's late" he stated "You can sleep here tonight and I'll give you a ride to the airport in the morning okay?"**_

**_The others nodded and stood up to go to bed. They looked at each other guiltily as they watched they former leader slowly ascend the stairs._**

"_**You know Heero" Duo stated "You could always come back with us tomorrow!"**_

"_**Go to bed Duo" Heero said quietly "I'll dive you to the airport in the morning"**_

**_With that said he slowly walked into his bedroom and quietly closed the door behind him._**

"**_Hey guys?" Duo asked as he stared at the closed door "Was it my imagination or did Heero have _nothing _in his room"_**

"_**I saw no colour or carpet" Trowa confirmed**_

"_**I didn't see any furniture" Wufei added**_

"_**The only thing in there was a bed" Quatre stated sadly**_

_**All of the pilots left and entered their respective rooms, lying awake in bed until sleep finally claimed them.**_

_**Quatre's POV**_

_**The floorboards creaked and my eyes shot open. Old war habits die hard, and this was one of them. I slowly and silently got out of bed to investigate. When I poked my head round the door, I saw that I wasn't the only one awake.**_

**_I approached my comrades quietly. They knew was there but none turned in my direction. I was about to ask what they were doing when Trowa turned to face me and put a finger to his lips in a sign of silence. I complied and walked forward to stand beside them. It was then I noticed we were outside Heero's room._**

_**After a few seconds it became painfully aware of what we were doing n the hallway. We were listening. I could hear Heero's ragged breath and all at once knew he was having a nightmare, and by the sounds of it a bad one.**_

**_We looked at each other helplessly before slowly returning to our beds. We could do no good here. If we offered Heero any help he would only see it as pity and Heero _hates _pity._**

_**I snuggle into the soft satin and close my eyes. I feel sorry for Duo. Though the walls are almost entirely soundproof, he still knows that his best friend is next door suffering. Heero is the only thing on my mind as sleep claims me.**_

_**Normal**_

**_In Heero's room, quiet, but harsh breaths were the only thing heard from underneath the covers where the wing pilot resided. He had woken up less than five minutes ago and had listened to his friends hovering outside the door._**

"_**I wish you guys knew how hard I tried to change" he whispered, almost silently "I wish we could be a family together. You guys are the only family I have"**_

_**Heero rolled onto his back and stared at the ceiling. His eyes hardened and his breathing calmed.**_

"_**If only I could say it to their faces without looking like an idiot" he mumbled to himself as he kicked off the covers and sat up on the bed "I won't be sleeping any more tonight"**_

**That was chapter 6! I hope you guys liked it! I was thinking about changing one of the genres to humour, but which one do you think less fits the fic? Drama or Tragedy? I'll let you decide. Please leave a comment in your review, or I can't update! I'm useless at deciding!**

**As always, all I need is ¾ reviews to update. Just write the genre you want to get rid of in your review e.g. This fic id doing okay. Tragedy.**

**Until Next Time!**

**Clarobell**


	7. Heero's Nightmare

**Just a Shadow**

**Disclaimer: - I don't own Gundam Wing or any of its characters!**

**Chapter 7: Heero's Nightmare**

**Thanks so much for all your great reviews and votes for the genre of the fic. The fics new genre will be drama/humour. I agree with the votes that though what happened to Heero was a tragedy, he did not die.**

**Ms Son: Thanks for the great review as always. I know I can always count on you to review my fics! **

**Christina: Thanks for your review and your vote. I hope you continue to read!**

**Mieka: Thanks so much for the compliments, they really mean a lot to me! It's okay that you didn't review the other chapters, you took the time to review the last one. It means a lot to me.**

**Krage: Thanks for the vote. I tried not to make Heero majorly OOC, but it has been five years and I wanted to have a little pity factor for the poor guy! I'm glad you liked the chapter! Thank you for taking the time to review!**

**Nolwe the Lady Dragon: I'm glad I got the pity factor right. I wanted people to feel sorry for Heero, but don't worry! Things will get better soon! I'm happy you liked the chapter! Thanks for reviewing!**

**I'm really happy I got a better turn out for the last chapter, because it means I can update sooner! I hope the readers continue to update!- You've all made me very happy!**

Normal – Present day

**_Bold Italics – Past/Flashbacks _**

_Normal Italics – Flashback whilst in the past_

**_Heero yawned as he lazily flicked through the channels. Though he was tired, he couldn't go back to sleep, not after _that _nightmare. He'd been having it for around 4 months now and it was stealing his much needed sleep away almost every night._**

_**Heero had hoped that now that his friends were in the house with him he would be able to sleep without torment, but after what they said, it's no surprise that he didn't.**_

"_But Heero" Quatre said "We all have our businesses and homes to tend to"_

"_Plus" Duo added "I know this might seem harsh Heero, but it's been _5 years _man, we've all got families and loved ones back home waiting for us"_

**_Heero cringed as the memory flashed through his mind. He knew they were angry with him for leaving, but he had his reasons. Heero sighed and continued to fick through the channels. He would _not _fall asleep._**

_**Heero's POV**_

_**My eyelids are heavy and my body is aching. The lack of sleep is really getting to me, but I just can't go back to sleep, I know the nightmares are waiting for me. I really shouldn't be afraid; it's not even a scary dream, not like the ones I used to have during the war. **_

**_The dream starts like any other day. I wake up and go about my routine, but then there's a knock at the door. When I answer it I see them. Duo, Trowa, Quatre, Wufei and all of the others. They're standing at my door._**

_**At first I'm happy to see them, but then the insults start. They tell me how much they hate me and that they never want to see me. **_

**_After that the beatings start. They all kick and punch – even Relena! That's when I realised it was a dream the first time I had it, I know she would never hurt anyone._**

_**As the beatings continue, my eyesight blurs and when it comes back into focus, instead of my friends being there, it's Dr J.**_

**_I usually wake up at that point, so I don't know what happens next. I hope it stays that way._**

**_The thought of this afternoon keep circling in my mind. I know I was selfish to want them to stay with me, after all, I was the one that left them. I shouldn't have showed how dejected I was either, now they'll probably stay out of pity. I _hate _pity. God I'm so selfish._**

_**I can feel myself slipping now. I knew I shouldn't have put it on the news, but I thought it would keep me awake. I should have watched a documentary or even cartoons would have been better.**_

**_It's too late now anyway, my eyes are already closed and I'm too tired to fight off sleep anymore. I'll deal with the nightmare if it comes to that._**

_**Normal**_

_**The pilots watched Heero as he slowly drifted off to sleep. He was curled up n the couch and when they were sure he was asleep they approached. They were surprised when he didn't wake up, but tried not to think too much on it.**_

"_**He looks exhausted" Quatre whispered as he eyes the bags under the Japanese mans eyes "I think he's been having nightmares"**_

"_**And by the looks of it bad ones" Duo replied "He seems to be okay now though"**_

"_**Yuy's loosing his touch" Wufei whispered "Even I heard him get up and I'm down the other end f the hall"**_

"**_Maybe he _wanted _us to hear him get up" Trowa replied_**

"_**Do you think we should take him back to bed?" Quatre asked "That couch, though I'm sure is very nice, doesn't look very comfortable to sleep on"**_

"_**Quat, you don't have to be so polite here" Duo replied "Heero won't mind if you think his couch is lousy, but I think your right … who's gonna risk lifting him?"**_

_**Nobody replied and Wufei sighed frustrated.**_

"_**Weaklings" he muttered as he gently lifted Heero.**_

_**The messy haired boy stirred slightly, but did not wake. He mumbled something in his sleep before snuggling into Wufei's grip.**_

"_**Phew" Duo breathed "That was close"**_

"_**Heero actually looks kind of cute … don't you think guys?" Quatre asked**_

"_**He's underweight" Wufei stated seriously "I can feel it"**_

**_They made their way upstairs and Wufei kicked the door to Heero's room open. They lay him on his bed and looked around. _**

"_**There's … nothing" Quatre whispered "But it doesn't make sense!"**_

"_**Why would he take all the time to fix our rooms and not his own?" Duo asked**_

"_**Maybe he didn't have time" Trowa guessed "The pant still smells fairly fresh in my room"**_

"_**Mine too" Wufei agreed "We should talk with him in the morning"**_

"_**Come on Duo" Quatre nudged as the other 2 started leaving the room "Let's go to bed, it's been a long day"**_

"**_Nah, I think I'm gonna stay here with my bud" Duo replied, sitting next to the bed "You can go though"_**

"_**Actually, I think I'll stay here too" Quatre agreed, sitting next to Duo "Trowa?"**_

_**Trowa nodded and sat on the other side of the bed. Wufei smirked before joining his uni-banged friend.**_

**_The next morning, Heero awoke slowly. He blinked his eyes several times trying to wake up and stretched on the bed. He glanced around the room and his eyes widened as he saw his friends sleeping next to his bed._**

_**At that time, Duo started to wake, which caused a chain reaction with all of the other pilots.**_

"_**Hey sleepy!" Duo yawned "You didn't look so good last night so I thought I'd stay with you to keep and eye on you"**_

"_**And how were you going to do that with both eyes closed?" Heero smirked**_

"_**Hehehe … I … uhh … aww shut up!"**_

_**The other pilots grinned and Heero moved to the edge of the bed and started to sand up. The other pilots quickly stopped him and pushed him back down onto the mattress.**_

"**_What are you doing?" Heero asked shocked at their actions_**

"**_I think the question is what are _you _doing?"_**

"_**I'm getting ready to take you to the airport"**_

"_**What? Don't you want us to stay?"**_

"_**Of course I do!" Heero shouted "I mean, you know … if you wanted to"**_

"**_Well, me and the guys were talking last night and we realised that we've still got a month of our built up vacation time … so, you know, we can stay a while if you wanted"_**

_**Duo's grin widened as a large smile spread across Heero's face. It seemed contagious as the other boys smiled too.**_

"_**That would be great" Heero whispered**_

"**_So what's up with your room man?" Duo asked_**

"_**What do you mean?"**_

"_**It's not been decorated" Duo explained "How come?"**_

"_**Well, for one I haven't had time to do t and for another I was kind of hoping maybe … we could … do it … together?"**_

"**_I think that would be fun" Quatre smiled _**

_**The room fell silent and the boys shuffled uneasily in the awkward moment.**_

"_**So what do you guys want to do?" Heero asked "I'm not really in a talking mood so can we go somewhere?"**_

"_**Sure Yuy" Wufei agreed "What good places are there around here?"**_

"_**Well we could go to the zoo or the cinema"**_

"**_How about the zoo and _then _the cinema?"_**

"_**And then if you want we can go to a restaurant?"**_

"_**Sure" Duo grinned "How far away is the city?"**_

"_**Oh, it's about a 20 minute walk or 7 minute drive down the road"**_

**_The pilots faces vaulted and Heero smirked._**

"_**You mean we were only 20 minutes away from the airport?"**_

"_**Yeah"**_

"_**Why didn't you tell us!"**_

"_**You looked tired, so I thought I'd keep it quiet – if you knew, you would have just ran off"**_

"_**No we wouldn't have!"**_

"_**Yes you would"**_

"_**We wouldn't!"**_

"_**Would"**_

"_**Wouldn't!"**_

"_**You're acting childish" Heero reprimanded "Would"**_

_**The other men looked up shocked and then smirked as Heero got up to get ready.**_

"_**You guys go get ready and I'll cook breakfast"**_

"**_Woah! Woah! Woah!" Duo refused "_You _get ready, and _we'll _cook breakfast!"_**

"**_My cooking's not _that _bad!"_**

"_**Oh yes it is!"**_

"_**Fine"**_

_**Heero left the room and the boys started cooking breakfast. Before long they had all finished and were on their way out the door.**_

Three days had passed since the arrival of the pilots, and they were starting to settle into a routine for caring for Heero until the end of the week when the machine would be ready.

"I was so surprised at how much Heero had changed" Quatre smiled "And he surprised us so much when he took us into town!"

"Yeah" Duo agreed "And soon we can have that fun all over again – right Heero?"

Duo turned towards his friend and smiled as he saw the other man sleeping.

"We'll set things right again" Duo swore "I promise you"


	8. Fun at the Zoo!

**Just a Shadow**

**Disclaimer: - I don't own Gundam Wing or any of its characters!**

**Chapter 8: Fun at the Zoo**

**Krage: Thanks so much for the review! I'm happy you like the humour! I can' seem to write a fic without adding traces of humour:P**

**Nolwe the Lady Dragon: It's not fair! I hope you get your account reopened soon! I'm happy you liked my decision of making the boys stay with him after all.**

**RP: I've saved your email address to my hotmail and I'll email you each time I update, you may end up getting emails for my other fics too though, I have a lot of people asking me to email them and I get confused sometimes.**

**Charlie00: Your review made me so happy! I don't mind that you haven't reviewed until now, you took the time to review eventually and that's what really matters! I'll continue o write as long as you continue to review!**

**Ms Son: Sorry that I didn't vote with tragedy rather than drama, but the drama/humour drama just seemed to make more sense. I'm happy you understand! Thanks so much for the review! I always love to et them from you!**

**The hit count is now up to 1258 with 26 reviews. Thank you to all the people who took the time to review my fic so far!**

Normal – Present day

**_Bold Italics – Past/Flashbacks _**

_Normal Italics – Flashback whilst in the past_

"_**So what do you guys want to do?" Heero asked "We can walk or we can drive"**_

"_**What do you think?" Quatre replied "You live here, so you know best"**_

"_**I prefer to walk" Heero explained "Driving is quicker but parking is hell!"**_

"_**Walking it is then" Wufei replied, making his way out the door "Get a move on Maxwell!"**_

"_**Aww man!" Duo whined "You guys know I'm lazy! Are you sure we can't just drive?"**_

_**The braided man was met with for icy stares and began to laugh nervously.**_

"_**Geez! Okay, okay! I'll walk!"**_

**_After about 15 minutes, the pilots had made it to town and were being led by Heero to the zoo._**

"_**I think you'll like it here Trowa" Heero commented**_

"_**Mmm?" the uni-banged man looked at Heero quizzically for a moment "I don't mean to be rude Heero, but how would you know?"**_

"_**I used to watch you with the lion's in the circus, and I saw the news article about you buying a lion cub when you moved in with Quatre"**_

"**_Oh" Trowa replied Why do you think I will like it there? There are many more animals in a zoo than lions"_**

"_**Yes" Heero confirmed "but for a limited time, there is a special display on at the zoo I'm taking you to"**_

"_**Which would be?" Duo asked curiously**_

"_**It's a secret" Heero replied, smiling slightly "You'll just have to wait and see! We're almost there anyway"**_

_**The four pilots watched as their former leader walked on ahead of them and exchanged a glance before catching up again.**_

"_**You really have changed eh Heero?" Duo asked "I mean you talk more, act friendlier, treat us out and I haven't heard one 'hn' since I got here"**_

_**Heero stopped and looked at Duo a while before a small smile crept onto his face and he continued to walk.**_

"_**Hn" he replied, earning a giggle from Quatre, a chuckle from Wufei, a laugh from Duo and even a smile from Trowa.**_

"_**Look guys!" Duo laughed "He even cracks jokes! Who are you and what have you done with Heero Yuy?" **_

"_**I'm not the only one who's changed" Heero commented "Quatre's a lot more confident, Trowa smiles and talks more, Wufei hasn't ranted about justice at all since he's been here and you seem calmer Duo"**_

"_**Well, we've all got to grow up some time!"**_

"_**Yeah right" Heero scoffed "As soon as we get to the zoo, you'll start running around like a five year old!"**_

"_**Will not!" Duo pouted after sticking his tongue out**_

"**_We'll see" Heero replied_**

_**The other boys just walked on silently, listening to their friends argue playfully.**_

"_**He's right you know" Wufei whispered to Trowa and Quatre "We have changed a lot"**_

"_**I know" Quatre smiled "Nobody ever wrapped it up in a nut-shell like that, so I guess we've never really noticed"**_

"_**Do I really talk more?" Trowa asked**_

_**Quatre and Wufei turned to each other before bursting out laughing. Trowa looked at them as though they had joined together and grown another head before his eyebrows knitted together in confusion.**_

"_**What?" he asked quietly "I don't think what I asked was funny"**_

"_**It was just so out of character Trowa!" Quatre replied, wiping a tear from his eye "You hardly ever ask questions, and you've never asked one about yourself before"**_

"_**Next thing you know he'll be asking whether that shirt makes him look fat!" Wufei sniggered**_

_**Trowa looked down at his top, then to the boys and then back to his top. That was just too much for Quatre and Wufei and they started laughing again. Trowa stared at them for a few seconds before re-evaluating the way he was behaving and chuckling quietly himself.**_

_**Duo and Heero were oblivious to the entire conversation and they were still in the middle of the argument.**_

"_**I will NOT!" Duo shouted**_

"_**Yes you will" Heero replied calmly**_

"_**WILL NOT!" Duo yelled**_

"_**You will" Heero replied quietly**_

"_**WILL NOT! WILL NOT! WILL NOT!" Duo screamed, sticking out his tongue**_

"_**We'll see"**_

Duo pouted as Quatre continued to laugh. Trowa smiled t his best friends and sighed shaking his head. Duo eventually broke into a grin and laughed with him.

"You two are idiots!" Wufei scolded, but the smirk gave away his true feelings "Here I am, taking care of Yuy and what are you dong? Laughing over some event from the past!"

"If I recall correctly" Trowa interrupted "You were also laughing a minute ago"

Wufei glared at Trowa, who quickly smirked.

"I'll take over Heero, you go join in the fun" Trowa ordered, taking a cloth from Wufei "If you'd have watched him with the porridge, this wouldn't have happened"

Wufei snorted and joined his other two friends.

"Clown boy is one to talk" the Chinese man snorted again "I can still remember the trouble he caused!"

**_Heero smirked at the expression on Trowa's face. Pure awe. It was not frequent for the silent man to show his emotion or let his mask slip, so when it did it meant he was truly feeling what was showing._**

"_**Holy…"**_

"_**Please don't curse Trowa" Quatre interrupted**_

"_**I thought that was my line!" Duo grinned "I think Trowa's spaced out on us guys!"**_

_**Duo laughed loudly for a few seconds before he suddenly stopped. The others turned towards the braided boy, only to find him gone!**_

"_**Duo?" Quatre called, worry lacing his voice "Where are you?"**_

"_**Don't worry" Heero reassured "He's probably over there"**_

_**Quatre followed the direction in which Heero was pointing to the display of bats and killer beasts only to see Duo running around like a five year old trying to get into the cages.**_

_**Their attention was suddenly pulled away from their braided friend when a shout echoed through the zoo.**_

"_**Stop!" One of the zoo keepers yelled "You can't go in there! It's dangerous!"**_

_**Trowa paid them no mind however, as he approached the big cat's cage. For one week only, a special exhibition and trial was being held where a large number of different breeds of big cat were being introduced to one another. The keeper's hopes were that new breeds could be created through interspecies breeding such as the liger. **_

_**The cats at first growled at Trowa's intrusion on their territory, but soon enough he found himself nestled between several of the big animals. None of the zoo keepers could get close for fear f the large animals attacking them. They seemed protective of the quiet human.**_

"_**Have a nice time Trowa!" Heero called as he waved to the Heavyarms pilot before heading in another direction himself. Quatre followed, feeling no desire to join his friends with the animals. Wufei followed simply for the company.**_

**_Before long, the Chinese man found himself enchanted with the Komodo dragon and allowed the other two to go on without him. Heero and Quatre continued to walk through the zoo, talking about random topics and filling in gaps from the last five years._**

"_**So you see Quatre?" Heero explained "I had to go because I had to be human again. I know I'm not perfect, but I get a little better each day and soon I'll probably even be able to come back with you guys"**_

"_**That would be wonderful Heero" Quatre replied sadly**_

"**_What's wrong?" Heero asked concerned at his usually happy friend's odd behaviour_**

"_**I'm just sorry"**_

"_**Sorry?"**_

"**_I'm sorry that we can't stay with you" the young blonde sighed "But everything's just so hectic right now!"_**

"_**It's okay Quatre" He replied "It was just a silly dream I had, to live with my family and be happy forever"**_

"_**Family?"**_

"_**You and the other pilots, that's why I did all of the decorating, it kept me busy"**_

"_**You consider us family?"**_

"**_Of course, you're the closest things to family I have" Heero explained "I've never had a _real _family, but I consider all of you to be my brothers"_**

"_**Heero…"**_

"_**I know" Heero smiled "That was really out of character"**_

"_**Don't give up Heero!" Quatre protested**_

"_**I know I'm being selfish even thinking you'd stay, but that's impossible, so I might as well just forget it!"**_

"_**Don't say that Heero" Trowa whispered**_

_**Heero spun around quickly and came face to face with Trowa and Wufei.**_

"_**You want us to live with you?" Wufei asked "Permanently?"**_

_**Heero nodded before staring at the ground and the three boys looked at each other.**_

"_**I accept"**_

_**Heero looked up and spotted Duo.**_

"_**What about the junkyard?" Heero asked**_

"_**I'm sure there's work around here"**_

"**_Well, there are lots, but what about Hilde?"_**

"_**I'm not with Hilde in that way man!" Duo explained "I'm not ready for a longterm relationship yet!"**_

"_**I must admit, it does sound tempting" Wufei smirked "May I join you in a year or so after I finish with Preventers?"**_

"_**But … I thought … what about Sally?"**_

"_**Same answer as Duo"**_

"_**I'm retiring from the Circus in the next two years" Trowa added "I would also like to accept your offer of accommodation"**_

"**_And Rashid is arranging for my sisters to take over the company gradually over the next two years" Quatre smiled "I would also like to live you Heero"_**

"_**But what about your homes?" Heero asked "Your families?"**_

"**_Heero" Duo grinned "You _are _our family!"_**

_**Heero lowered his head and a few silent sobs shook his body. The others smiled at him before speaking up.**_

"_**Yuy?" Wufei smirked "Are you crying?"**_

"**_No!" Heero sobbed lightly, but made no other indication he was crying_**

"_**I never thought I'd live to see the day my buddy shed a tear!" Duo grinned "When did you first learn how to cry?"**_

"_**I'll tell you in the cinema" he whispered, suddenly blushing lightly**_

"_**Are you okay Heero?" Quatre asked**_

"_**Yeah" Heero smiled "I just need someone to change the mood"**_

"_**Injustice!" Wufei shouted**_

**_Everybody, including Heero burst out laughing and Wufei smirked at his joke._**

"I didn't think you would _ever _be the one to lighten the mood!" Duo admitted "Mr Wufei who-shoved-a-stick-up-my-arse-I-don't-know-what-fun-is Chang!"

"Very funny Maxwell!" Wufei growled

"Calm down Wufei" Trowa smirked "Duo's right … for once"

"Yeah! Did ya hear that?" Duo smirked but then his face vaulted as he realised what Trowa had said " Hey!"

A small chuckle escaped Trowa's lips and Duo pouted when all of a sudden the doorbell rang.

Heero groaned and Duo looked at the door warily

"What's wrong Duo?" Quatre asked

"Nobody _ever _visits us" Duo explained

"Calm down Maxwell!" Wufei sighed walking to the door "I'll get it"

A moment passed in silence before Wufei's voice could e heard.

"What are _you _doing here?" Wufei asked

"Who is it Fei?" Duo called

"I'm here to see Yuy" the person asked from the door "Can I come in?"

**That's it for this chapter! I hope it was okay! Does anyone want the boys to go out anywhere or do anything? A birthday maybe? The cinema? Just leave your request in a review and I'll consider it! We've got a whole month to kill here people!**

**If anybody wants me to email them when I update, just ask me in a review, but email addresses don't come out very well so if you are anonymous write it in the email address space and if you are a member then please sign out and write an anonymous review. It makes things a lot easier for me!**

**Thanks.**

**Until next Time!**

**Clarobell**


	9. More Company, Cinema and Chinese

**Just a Shadow**

**Disclaimer: - I don't own Gundam Wing or any of its characters!**

**Chapter 9: More Company, Cinema and Chinese**

**Thank you so much to all who reviewed!**

**Yaeko: When you said 'send me the updates', did you mean send you the document or the email that lets you know when I've updated? Your email address didn't come up when you wrote it because for some reason doesn't allow it. Thanks for the review; I'm glad you're liking the fic!**

**El Terrible Fizzy: You could be right, and you're definitely right about the fact that Relena not calling Heero 'Yuy'. I hope you like this chapter!**

**Silversilence0: It makes me really happy to know people are really into this fic! I will be going over what happened, but all in good time my friend! Be patient and all shall be revealed!**

**Lisa Joanna: As requested, here is the update! I hope you like it!**

**Ms Son: I tried for a while to give shout outs on my other fics, but I was just getting too many reviews! I know that cliff-hanger was evil, but what can I say? It brings in the reviews! Don't worry though, unlike on my DBZ fics, I'm not quite as evil and here is the next chapter! As I said before, it all depends on how fast I get reviews!**

**EquineAngel: What can I say? You completely and utterly made my day! I was grinning from ear to ear! You're very welcome to join the circle of reviewers for this fic! The more the merrier I say! I apologise for the typos, but I spent the last 4 years typing on a pc keyboard and now I have a laptop the transition am kind of hard, I run spell check, but it doesn't always fix everything! **

**I think the transition between past and present is one of my main strengths in this fic, but it's getting a little bit confusing as the chapters go on, I'll try to keep it as simple as possible though. It makes me so happy to know how much my writing affects people. A couple of chapters ago I was ready to give up on this fic, but for the reviewers like you kept on going and now I know it was well worth it.**

**I tend to have an ability to create the evilest cliff-hangers when I want to, but hopefully the result in the next chapters doesn't disappoint and I never keep my reviewers waiting too long for an update. You're the second person who thought it was going to be Relena in this chapter and then changed your mind. You also put across the same argument as to why it wouldn't be her. I don't really mind Relena in fics, you see I like both Relena/Heero and Duo/Heero. I was thinking about doing a couples vote.**

**I'll be honest with you and say I completely forgot to put why Heero cries in the chapter! I just got into the story line and forgot! It will be in the fic at some point, I just need to find the right spot! Thanks for the great idea of explaining how Heero learnt his emotions; I might just use that idea to bring along the story line. Maybe he could learn love in the end, but with who I haven't decided yet … maybe there will be no pairings? It depends on what the readers want. As for the accident and why the pilots left, that will be explained in a later chapter, I have it planned out in my head, so don't worry too much, it will be revealed. I must make a point though, they promised to come back ad stay after they had quit their jobs in 1 – 2 years, that's why they are all back now. Then they were only on a month's vacation.**

**The accident for now is a secret, but it too will be explained, I'm not giving anything away other than saying it happened in an airport. All of the answers to your questions about the 'accident' will come eventually. I'm so happy you liked the flashbacks, I thought I was making Heero too OOC, but obviously you like it. I thought it would be sweet for Heero to remember the names of the pilots, so I'm glad you liked that too.**

**Unfortunately, Heero will need the machine to make a full recovery and repair his mind as explained in the 'elastic band' explanation; he will be making a lot more progress though. So far I have managed to write up to chapter 10 and I think you will like that chapter. I think that his friends helping him heal is sweet too and they do bring him a long way.**

**Don't worry I don't plan on ending the fic so soon. We still have a months activities and the accident to explain! I had though about how Heero would feel when/if he gets better and so far I haven't decided if he will remember it, but I think he will. **

**I look forward to another review from you. I had tons of fun reading this one. It was the longest review I ever received! Thanks so much! This chapter is dedicated to you! I hope I managed to answer al of your questions!**

**Krage: You know, you might not believe this, but when I started this fic there was supposed to be NO humour, but I guess I just can't manage to write a fic without humour! I'm glad you liked it! I also liked the part where Trowa almost swore. I thought it would be funny and I guess it was! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Armygundamgirl: Nobody's ever called one of my fics awesome before! Thanks! I've got lots of different kinds of compliments, but ever awesome :huge grin:. I know I was mean leaving it there, but I updated quickly! Thanks so much for your review!**

Normal – Present day

**_Bold Italics – Past/Flashbacks _**

_Normal Italics – Flashback whilst in the past_

"Why do you want to see Heero?" Duo asked warily "I mean, it's not exactly like you two are the best of friends"

"I respect him and would like to know how he is doing" the man at the door replied

"Who's at the door Duo?" Quatre called from the lounge "Can you try and hurry? Heero's getting restless!"

"I'm on my way Quat!" Duo called, and then turned to the man standing in the doorway in front of him "Come in Zechs, but don't pull a face when you see Heero, he doesn't like it"

Zechs stepped into the large house and followed Duo to the lounge. Once there, the braided man quickly calmed Heero and made room for the lightning count.

Zechs glanced at Heero and then quickly turned away. Duo looked angry for a moment before sighing and taking a deep breath to calm himself.

"It's hard at first Zechs" he explained "But you're going to have to face him sometime"

Duo moved from his seat next to Heero and offered it to Zechs. The older man stared at the seat for a few seconds before slowly approaching and sitting down.

"How has he been doing?" he asked

"Actually" Duo replied smugly "He's been trying to talk to us!"

"Really?" the older man asked, obviously shocked "I thought the doctors said he wouldn't be able to"

"They did" Duo grinned "But you know how Heero loves to prove doctors wrong!"

Zechs smirked and turned to Duo.

"I respect you for what you've done Duo" he smirked "I don't think I could learn to live with Yuy after such a change in him"

"Thanks Zechs" Duo replied "I respect you for taking the time to come and see Heero before the operation – you could have easily waited for it to be over"

"Though I don't like to admit it" Zechs smiled "Yuy is somewhat of a friend to me"

"That's good to hear" Quatre smiled "But why do I have the feeling you didn't come alone?"

"I didn't" Zechs confirmed "Relena, Noin, Hilde, Sally, Lady Une and I have come for the week until the operation is over"

The pilots sat there gaping at their guest for a few seconds before Duo and Quatre broke into identical grins.

"That's great!" they bother shouted

"I think it will do Heero good" Trowa added

"Yuy seems to like company anyway – when will they be here?"

"They should be arriving within an hour or so – they said they wanted to go to the hotel first"

"What hotel are they staying at?" asked Duo

"I think it was called the 'ov air bouked'"

"Isn't that the hotel we were meant to stay at?" Quatre asked

"Yeah" Duo replied

"I'm glad we didn't though"

"I know man"

A small chuckle escaped Trowa's lips and Zechs turned towards the usually silent man.

"What's so funny?" he asked

"I think we had best prepare the spare bedroom and the sofa beds" Wufei smirked

"What do you mean?" Zechs asked

His only reply was light laughter as the men filed out of the room.

**_Heero gasped as he struggled to breathe from laughing so hard. They had just run for a good ten minutes from the police after the zoo keepers had informed the officers of their actions in the animal cages._**

_**The pilots were all hiding in the cinema toilets, waiting for the officers to leave. **_

"_**At least we made it to the cinema!" Duo grinned "What good movies are on bud?"**_

"_**I don't know" Heero admitted "I tried going to the cinema a few times, but I didn't really enjoy it too much – I think it might have been because I went to see war films"**_

_**Duo gave Heero a long suffering look before he turned to the other men.**_

"_**How does comedy sound to you guys?"**_

_**Simultaneous nods was his reply, and so after waiting a further 10 minutes, just to make sure they were not being pursued any more, they left the toilets and bought their tickets.**_

_**During the film, it took a while for Heero to get into the mood, but once he started laughing, they couldn't stop him! In the end, Duo had to take Heero out of the room to calm down before he was thrown out for disturbing the other people.**_

"**_What the heck was _that _Heero?" Duo asked "Why were you being so loud?"_**

"_**I'm sorry Duo" Heero apologised "It's just that, since I'm still not used to expressing my emotions, I can't really control them very well"**_

"_**Really?"**_

"_**Duo, I cried when you guys said you'd stay with me!"**_

"**_Yeah, I guess you're right" Duo laughed_**

_**Duo and Heero waited until the movie was finished for the other pilots to come out rather than going back to watch the movie in case Heero lost control of his emotions again.**_

_**By the time the others came out of the cinema, it was early evening. Duo and Heero had taken the time they had alone to talk and catch up. They explained Heero's small emotion expression problem which resulted in a few small laughs and then headed out.**_

"_**Where are you taking us Yuy?" Wufei asked**_

"**_I'm taking you to that restaurant I told you about earlier" Heero explained "I think even _you _will like it Fei"_**

_**All of the boys suddenly stopped and Heero turned round inquisitively towards them.**_

"_**What?" he asked**_

"**_You … you just called me _'Fei'_" Wufei stated amazed "You've never called _any _of us by a nickname before"_**

"**_I did?" the messy haired man asked "Yeah, I guess I did … I'm hanging around Duo _WAY _too much!"_**

**_The other boys started laughing and Heero grinned widely. Wufei held back the urge to shriek at the unfamiliar sight of his comrade grinning and instead settled with a small shudder and an uneasy look. _**

"_**You gotta get used to it Fei!" Duo laughed "He's gonna be doin that alloy more now!"**_

_**Duo's teasing was cut off as Heero abruptly stopped walking, resulting in the rest of the pilots crashing into him and each other.**_

"_**You know what guys?" Heero stated "For trained killers, we're not all that graceful are we?"**_

_**They picked themselves up and entered the restaurant Heero had brought them to. The moment they entered, their noses were assaulted with some of the most delicious smells they had ever smelt.**_

"_**Oh my God Heero!" Duo asked "What is that?"**_

"_**That" Heero smirked "Is dinner"**_

"Dinner anybody?" Quatre asked "It's not much, but it's something"

Zechs and the pilots started eating as Duo fed Heero.

"Has he ever tried to feed himself?" Trowa asked "Heero I mean"

"Hmm?" Duo replied "Oh, no he hasn't – I tried to teach him, but believe me, Heero is the master of tantrums when he wants to be!"

"This is good" Zechs commented

"But it's no egg fried rice" Quatre smiled

"Or chicken chow mein" Duo added

"Or house special" Trowa smirked

"Or crispy aromatic duck" Wufei grinned

A second of silence passed before the pilots burst out laughing. The lightning count was left to stare in confusion at his hosts.

"Relena should have called me by now" he whispered to himself

"_**Slow down Fei!" Duo shouted "You're about to beat my all time eating record!"**_

"_**Injustice!" Wufei shouted**_

"_**Alright, alright, carry on eating!"**_

**_Heero eyed his friends warily as more people turned to stare at them. Wufei was tearing into his duck like a madman, Duo was just being Duo, which meant he wasn't being much better with his chicken chow mein, Trowa was being very unlike his usually silent self and grunting as he dug into his house special and Quatre seemed to have forgotten all of his elocution lessons with pieces of the house special flying in all directions from his eating._**

"_**Um … guys?" Heero called "Do you think you could calm it down a bit?"**_

_**The pilots gave a Heero a long look saying 'What do you mean? What are we doing?' before speaking up.**_

"**_I'm sorry Heero" Quatre apologised "But this is one of the best meals I have _ever _eaten!"_**

"_**This food!" Wufei mumbled with a full mouth "Is very justified!"**_

_**Heero rolled his eyes and turned to Trowa. The silent man shrugged and they all continued to gulp down their food at quite alarming rates. **_

"**_Guys!" Heero protested "People are staring at us! I've had enough social training to know that's not a good thing!"_**

**_Wufei stared at him before turning to the rest of the restaurant and screaming "INJUSTICE!" That certainly did the trick as all the staring eyes quickly turned away._**

**_Heero sighed as he watched his friends continue to scoff their food when a wicked plan formed in his head. He smirked at the though and cleared his throat to gather his friends attention. They all turned to him and he leaned low to the table, lowering his voice to a whisper._**

"_**Hey, I need to tell you something" Heero whispered "Get closer so I can whisper"**_

**_The pilots did as they were told and turned their ears towards Heero and lowered their heads to the table. Heero waited with a grin until they all took a large mouth full of their food and whispered "Boobies!"_**

**_Duo and Quatre burst out laughing, whereas Wufei started choking and spluttering, trying to wipe the blood trickling out of his nose. Trowa stopped moving all together, a blush creeping up to his face. The laughing and spluttering had resulted in 3 out of 4 of the pilots spitting out their food all over their friends._**

**_Heero peeked out from his hiding place under the table and chuckled lightly._**

"**_I'll go get us a doggy bag" he smiled "I think you guys need to go home and change!"_**

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

The men in the house looked at the door and smiled at one another. Zechs looked at them warily before getting up to answer it. The pilots waited in silence for the confirmation of their suspicions to who was at the door.

"Relena?" Zechs asked "what are _you _doing here?"

The pilots burst out laughing as their other guests walked in the door and received many funny looks.

"I don't see what's so funny!" Relena huffed "The hotel was overbooked and we had to wait there for three hours just to find that out!"

"We know how you feel princess!" Duo grinned "The same thing happened to us! That's how we found this place!"

A hug-a-thon started as everybody greeted each other. Duo's eyes darkened slightly as he watched the greetings and noticed how nobody had acknowledged Heero yet. He was about to speak up when another voice beat him to it.

"Hello Heero" Mariemaia greeted "It's been so long since I've last seen you, I hope your operation goes well!"

Duo smiled as this greeting seemed to start a chain reaction and everybody began greeting Heero.

"Hey Mai!" he called to Mariemaia "You've got big! I didn't think you were coming!"

"Lady Une couldn't find anybody to take care of me" she explained "she said 'thirteen year olds can't take care of themselves!' but I wanted to come anyway"

"I guess this means the whole gangs back together!" Duo smiled

"I just wish it could have been this way 2 years ago" Quatre smiled sadly "Heero would have loved that!"

All eyes turned to the Japanese man and he glared back at them. Most people in the room burst out laughing and others smiled at the typical reaction from their friend.

"I see he's still with us" Noin smiled

"He's even talking a little now!" Duo explained

"You'll have to tell us all about it" Relena stated, taking a seat. Most followed her example and sat on the available seats and the floor.

"Well" Duo started "It all started like this…"


	10. Heero's Message, I'll See You Soon

**Just a Shadow**

**Disclaimer: - I don't own Gundam Wing or any of its characters!**

**Chapter 10: Heero's Message, I'll see you soon**

**Krage: Yup, everyone's there! Thanks for the review! Happy you liked it!**

**Silversilence0: Well, I can't say I've been through that, thankfully, but it must have been pretty embarrassing! I hope you like this chapter! Thanks for the review!**

**Ms Son: I thought the 'boobies' comment would please! I'm glad you liked it, but f the reviews keep coming in, at this rate I won't have enough time for the shout outs and I'll just have to post names!**

**Yaeko: I'll think about it, and probably will end up sending tem to you, but right now I'm a tad too busy and posting work is hard enough without having to remember people to send it to. Thanks so much for reading and I hope you like this chapter! I'm glad the last one made you laugh!**

**Mieka: Thanks for taking the time to catch up with each chapter you missed. I was hoping people would laugh at the last chapter, but I still haven't received any ideas of what people want the boys to do on their vacation! Any ideas? Thanks for the reviews!**

**EquineAngel: Well, you certainly made me laugh, I think it was the imagery of the giant toilet bowl… anyway! You have the craziest imagination since the creation of me! Believe me I can be a real psycho when I want to! I may make the boys do some crazy stuff during the duration of this fic, we'll just have to wait and see! I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint in Heero's Progress. I know it's a little unbelievable, but this is Heero we're talking about here!**

**El Terrible Fizzy: Thanks so much for you review. Hopefully you won't have to wait too log for the explanation on what happened to Heero, I'll be leaking out bits here and there. Would you mind terribly if I used hat little nickname for Zechs in my fic?**

Normal – Present day

**_Bold Italics – Past/Flashbacks _**

_Normal Italics – Flashbacks whilst in the past_

**Bold – Flashbacks in the Present**

Duo's POV

I yawn and slowly stretch in bed and roll over onto my side. I can't remember the last time I've woken up so relaxed! I yawn loudly and settle down back into bed with a sigh and feel myself slipping back to sleep.

It's so weird for me to wake up before the alarm!

A few seconds pass before the reality of my words sink in, and then it hits me.

I _never _wake up before the alarm!

I shoot up in bed and turn to the clock. OH. MY. **GOD!**

Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! I was supposed to be up 4 hours ago! It's already 10! I'm supposed to get up, tidy the house and prepare breakfast ready for 7 to get Heero up! Why didn't the alarm go off?

I jump out of bed and start running downstairs. I run into the lounge. Whoa. Okay, I didn't expect to see _that_!

Normal

Zechs and Wufei looked up as a crash echoed through the house. They then turned to each other as heavy footsteps ran towards them and down the stairs.

"Here comes the Maxwell stampede" Wufei stated calmly dunking some toast into a boiled egg

The noise stopped and Zechs turned towards the doorway.

"What are you staring at Maxwell? – you look like a fish!"

Duo shook his head in disbelief.

"W-what are you two doing?" he asked

"We're feeding Heero" Zechs stated "I thought that would have been obvious!"

"I mean … why?"

"You looked tired" Wufei replied "I didn't want to wake you – besides, _I _didn't get Yuy up!"

"Huh?"

"I did" Zechs admitted "He was awake when I walked past at 6 and so I brought him downstairs and made him some breakfast"

"And … and he behaved for you?" Duo asked

"No problems so far" Zechs stated wiping Heero's mouth "Besides I'm used to this sort of thing"

"Yeah" Duo grinned "How old is Alex now?"

"He's four" Zechs replied "But he has the mind of an 11 year old! And the attitude of a teenager!"

"And you still have to feed him?"

"He's an attention seeker"

"Was he here last night? I didn't see him"

"Yes, he was asleep in the car with Pagan"

"Oh"

"Good morning Duo!" Quatre smiled as he tried to straighten his messy hair"

"Good morning Zechs, Wufei" Trowa greeted running his eyes slightly "Good morning Heero"

"You guys just get up?" Duo asked

"Yes" Quatre replied "And by the looks of it, so did you!"

Duo looked at himself for the first time, only now noting his messy appearance and nudity.

"Ahem!" he replied, in a high pitched tone "I'll just be going back to my room now!"

With that said, he shot out f the door and up the stairs, running into Sally on the way and leaving a trail of laughing pilots in the lounge.

"There's nothing quite like sleeping naked in satin sheets!" Quatre joked

"Too much information Quatre!" Sally laughed and blushed, not expecting anybody other then the pilots and Zechs to hear him.

Sally walked in the room and approached Heero. She gave him a quick physical check up as second nature with the pilots and went into the kitchen to get some coffee. Before long, the rest of the houses inhabitants awoke and the house was bustling with life.

"This is great!" Duo cheered "Heero hasn't ever been this active – look at how he keeps looking around at people!"

"I know" Wufei smirked, taking a sip of his tea "I think it improves our chances of restoring his mind"

The sound of loud footsteps running down the stairs filled the air and all eyes turned towards the noise. Noin sighed and walked to the back of the room.

"Brace yourselves people" she warned "It's awake!"

A few small chuckles circulated around the room before a blur of blond and blue burst in and glomped onto Duo.

"DUO! DUO! DUO! DUO! DUO! DUO! DUO! DUO! DUO! DUO! DUO! DUO!" Alex screamed

"Hey little man!" Duo greeted "How ya been?"

Alex started shouting out a list of things he had done since Duo had last seen him and the group around him smiled. All except one that is. Heero, who was used to a quiet environment and a lot of attention was groaning uncomfortably, trying to get Duo's attention, but the braided man was too occupied with all the attention he was receiving to notice.

The Japanese man rocked back and forth in frustration, but nobody could see him as they had all turned away from him.

"Duuuuuu" Heero slurred desperately "Trroooo!"

Nobody heard Heero's calls over Alex's shouting and their own laughs as the Japanese man became more frustrated. He lifted his hands up to his head to cover his ears and continued to rock. An angry expression crossed his face as he was still ignored.

"Wuuu" he growled quietly "Kaaatt … … Zeeekks"

Heero's eyes darkened as nobody responded to his calls and he slowly lifted himself from his wheel chair. Taking note that nobody had noticed him moving, Heero stumbled out the door. His eyes completely focused and his concentration sharp. For now, Heero Yuy was once again, Heero Yuy.

Duo laughed loudly as Alex told yet another joke. He kneeled to the floor and smiled at the young boy.

"Kiddo! You're great!" Duo grinned "When you're older, you are gonna be such a great … FUCK!"

The crowd gasped and everybody's smiles fell. Zechs looked like he was about to pop and Noin was fuming. Most of the other guests just gaped in shock. Wufei snorted spraying his tea through his nose and onto everybody else

"DUO!" Noin shouted angrily "How dare you say that to Alex!"

"NO!" Duo shouted desperately "IT'S HEERO! HE'S GONE!"

Duo shoved past the people in his way to get to the chair Heero had occupied. It was not turned over and there was no mess.

"Oh God … Oh God … Oh my God" Duo panicked "I've got to find Heero! Split up guys!"

All of the people in the house split into groups and searched the house. Before 3 minutes had passed, Wufei called for everybody to come to him. When they arrived, they saw something that they thought they'd never see again. Most of the people gasped and just stood there gaping.

"H-Heero?" Duo stuttered as he approached his friend.

Heero was sat in his room on his chair facing his open laptop. He had an extremely concentrated look on his face to the point where he looked in pain. His stare was solely on the laptop as 1 finger roamed across the keyboard. His eyes were completely clear and he remained like that for awhile longer.

Nobody dared to speak or move. Eventually, the slow typing stopped and Heero's eyes completely fogged over. He slumped to the side before his eyes fell half closed and he started to topple of the chair.

Duo pitched forward and caught his falling friends before he had a chance to hit the floor. He straightened Heero out and stared at the computer screen. Until now his attention has been fixed on his Asian friend so he had not had a chance to see what he had written.

The others watched in silence as Duo's eyes trailed slowly over the computer screen a moment passed and then another. Finally, Duo turned to Heero and a laugh which sounded more like a sob escaped his lips.

"You guys might want to come and see this" Duo chuckled "I told you my buddy was okay! I told you all and you didn't believe me!"

The others approached in curious as to what Heero could have managed to write in his current state. A mixture of shock, relief, laughter and awe crossed their features as they read the few lines on the computer.

_Duo, I'm fine, don't like carrots. Pleese feed fish and clean rug. Katra hair good Wufei personality beta and troaaa no more turtle neck. Zeks food good. Beta than yors. I DON'T LIKE GREY! Me try behave beta. Keep noise down. Don't like. C u soon. Heero. X_

_p.s I'm gonna kill yoooo_

"The spellings crappy but at least we know he's really there" Duo sobbed happily, he then looked down at Heero's grey shirt and laughed "Sorry man!" he laughed "I'll go get your red top"

"I suppose I do wear turtle neck jumpers a lot" Trowa smiled "I think I'll go change into a T-shirt"

"I can't believe he noticed the streaks in my hair!" Quatre laughed "None of you did!"

The group took a close look at Quatre and gasped. He had several streaks of white through his hair.

"When did you have that done Quatre?" Noin asked

"A few weeks ago, I don't know why, I guess I just felt like it"

"It's impossible Maxwell" Zechs stated in disbelief, picking up Heero and carrying him down the stairs with the rest of the group princess style. He then turned to Heero "I knew you were good, but I didn't know you were _that _good!"

"I know what you mean Zechs" Wufei added "It's a miracle he made it up the stairs, but It's unbelievable he can even stand! Have you ever tried to make him stand Maxwell?"

"No" Duo replied thoughtfully "I never have"

"What are we talking about?" Alex shouted, trying to get the adults attention

"Could you maybe keep your voice a little bit lower Alex?" Noin asked "Mr Heero doesn't like loud noises"

"Oh … okay … I guess" Alex pouted with big blue eyes as his bangs fell over them.

"I told you my food was better than yours" Zechs smirked to Duo "And I suppose Chang has had a good personality transplant!"

Duo laughed as Zechs set Heero down in his wheelchair and he changed him into a new shirt. He then asked Zechs to bring him into the kitchen and let him watch as he tossed everything with carrots in into the bin.

Heero smiled and Duo grinned. Zechs picked Heero up again and he groaned in protest.

"What?" Zechs asked "What did I do?"

"I don't think Heero likes being carried like a girl" Duo guessed

Zechs looked Heero squarely in the eye "Tough" he stated simply "You were raised a soldier, now stop acting like a spoiled brat!"

The group gaped at Zechs as he set Heero down on the couch and sat next to him flipping through the channels.

The rest of the day went quite normally and before long night had arrived. Everybody was watching a movie, but almost everybody had fallen asleep. Duo walked around the couch placing blankets on his friends. He hugged them gently before resting on the couch himself.

"Goodnight guys" he whispered "Love ya"

**_The pilots had settled down to watch a movie after coming home from the Chinese restaurant. They had bought a large couch on the way home to replace the ratty old armchair, which was the only piece of furniture in the lounge. When they arrived home, they chose to share the couch rather than sit in the many different area's of the room separate. There was a short territory fight before Quatre found himself squashed in the middle with Trowa between Wufei and Duo. Heero perched himself on one of the arms._**

**_Before long they had all fallen asleep except for Heero. The wing pilot silently placed blankets over him friends and hugged them gently._**

"_**Goodnight guys" he whispered "Love you all"**_

**_Heero settled down to sleep and didn't notice the grins that spread over his four friends' faces or the looks they shared after his eyes closed._**

**Well, there's another chapter under the belt! I hope you're enjoying this! I'm holding a vote now for the following couples. You can even suggest a coupe yourself if you want. Leave your vote in a review.**

**Heero/Relena**

**Heero/Duo**

**Duo/Hilde**

**Trowa? (I don't know Midii Une's character at all, so I don't really want her in the fic – sowwy!)**

**Trowa/Quatre**

**Quatre/Dorothy**

**Wufei/Sally**

**Heero/Duo/Wufei**

**No Couples**

**Your Choice**

**There are your choices, now vote! I'll post the results after each chapter and then I'll post the decisions in a couple of chapters time. If anybody wants to email me with their vote, then feel free.**

**Until Next Time!**

**Clarobell **


	11. Terrible Singing, the Guys' Surprise!

**Just a Shadow**

**Disclaimer: - I don't own Gundam Wing or any of its characters!**

**Chapter 11: Terrible Singing, The Guys' Surprise!**

**I might not be able to update for a little while as I'll be busy over the next one – two weeks. Thank you all so much for all your reviews.**

**Lisa Joanna: So far Heero/Duo are in the lead, so no worries! Thanks for the review.**

**Chi: Thanks for your votes and review!**

**Duette-Chan: Thanks for your vote and review!**

**Mieka: Thanks for your vote ad 'm glad you liked Heero's 'I'll kill you' comment.**

**Milharu: Thanks so much for your great review, and so far Duo/Heero is in the lead!**

**Yaeko: So far Trowa/Quatre is in the lead and it looks like it going to win, but who knows? The votes could turn yet! Thanks for your review!**

**RubyChan05: I'm gad your enjoying the fic! Thanks for your vote and review.**

**Silversilence0: I think that we will have a mixture of yaoi and normal in this fic as that's the way the votes seem to be going. For now it's remaining as friendship though.**

** So far Heero/Duo are winning! Thanks for the review!**

**Keefy: For now at least the fic is remaining as friendship. If more votes come in for no couples then it will remain that way, but so far the other reviewers seem to want couples. I may not pair everyone, but I do want at least some couples.**

**El Terrible Fizzy: I may just use that nickname, and so far the votes for your couples are winning! Thanks for the review**

**Mite Mite: :starts beating readers who don't review at all: don't worry, at least you reviewed, thanks for that. I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**Ravyn Owl: Thanks for your review and vote, I hope you like this chapter.**

**KentouKurige: I love those pairings too! You can even vote again if you like, there's no limit to how many times you can review!**

**Whymsy007: I'm not so sure that there are more yaoi fans. I've read many reviews and fics from Heero/Relena fans. I hope the results don't disappoint you too much but Heero/Duo are in the lead. There is still a chance Heero/Relena could catch up though! Thanks for your review!**

**Krage: Don't worry, the friendship factor will remain whether there are couples or not. In the next chapter II will be holding a new vote. This couples vote is all experimental for now, so there may be no couples at all! I really don't know yet! I'm glad you liked the last chapter! I hope this next one doesn't disappoint!**

Normal – Present day

**_Bold Italics – Past/Flashbacks _**

_Normal Italics – Flashbacks whilst in the past_

**Bold – Flashbacks in the Present**

"_**Laa lalllaaaaaalalalaaaaaa!" a voice sang out from the shower "Dooodoodeeedoolalalaaa!"**_

**_Trowa covered his ears and groaned as the off key singing continued. As the finale to the song approached the singing got louder and was joined by another voice. Now, Trowa may be quiet, but when things bug him, he can be as loud as he wants._**

_**He stormed up to the bathroom door and banged his fist against it hard. For a brief moment the singing stopped from one of the bathrooms, but the off key singing was sting ringing out from another.**_

_**Trowa stomped along the hallway until he came to another bathroom and repeated his beating of the door. The singing stopped, but just as the Heavyarms pilot was walking away with a sigh, both started up again.**_

_**His left eye twitched slightly and his expression darkened. This was the las time he would endure this in silent torture!**_

"_**Oooohhhh yyeeeaaaahhh! Woo! Laalaalaladoodoodeedaa!" The boys in the showers sang out.**_

**_Trowa growled lightly as he was assaulted with the terrible nose from either end of the hallway. The singing wasn't the only annoying thing to the uni-banged man, the most annoying thing was that he _knew _they could sing! He's heard them a couple of years ago! They were only doing this to annoy people!_**

_**Trowa walked up to each door individually and gave them a warning to stop before he had to resort to drastic measures. When neither heeded his warning, the young man made his way to Heero's room. He knocked lightly on the door before entering.**_

"**_Heero?" Trowa called quietly "Can you tell me where your water heater is?"_**

_**Heero groggily opened his eyes and blinked a couple of times sleepily before the slightly open door allowed the terrible noise to enter his room. The Japanese man flinched as one of the singers hit a high note and the other went for a low note. Needless to say, the result was ear-splitting!**_

"_**S'in the cupboard dow'stairs" Heero replied, voice thick with sleep "D'you mind f'I sleep in?"**_

"_**Go ahead" Trowa answered**_

**_With that said, that Japanese man flopped back down onto his plain bed sheets and yawned loudly before curling into a small ball. Before long. He was snoring lightly. Trowa smiled to himself as he watched his friend fall asleep. Things would be okay now that they were here. He'd make sure of it, all of them would._**

**_Trowa whistled happily as he made his way downstairs, he greeted Quatre in the kitchen and began searching the downstairs cupboards. The young blonde was preparing breakfast for his newly dubbed family, whilst keeping an inquisitive eye on Trowa._**

"_**Trowa?" he called "What are you doing?"**_

"**_Looking for the water heater" Trowa replied calmly "Could you please fill two cups with cold water and an ice cube Quatre?" _**

"_**Okay" Quatre smirked "Operation silence underway!"**_

_**Trowa smirked at his comrade and almost grinned as he came across the water heater.**_

"_**Are those cups ready Quatre?"**_

"_**Ready when you are!" Quatre replied, grinning from ear to ear**_

"_**Okay" Trowa smirked "Give me 30 seconds before turning off the hot water. I predict Wufei will come running out first due to the fact he has less hair and-"**_

_**Trowa flinched as both boys began to sing off key even louder.**_

"_**I can't believe they're still doing this!" Quatre sighed "You think one of them could have won that bet of 'who can sing the worst in the shower' by now! It's the stupidest bet I've ever heard of!"**_

"_**Yes. But as I was saying, Duo will come out second as his hair is heavier and will slow him down … operation silence commencing now"**_

"_**Roger that" Quatre replied "04 ready and waiting. Over and out!"**_

_**Trowa smirked as he dashed silently up the stairs and stood outside Wufei's bathroom. Within thirty seconds, two identical shrieks filled the air and as predicted, Wufei came dashing out of his bathroom in nothing but a towel only to be splashed in the face with ICE COLD water!**_

_**As soon as Wufei was splashed and has retreated into his room, Trowa sprinted to the other bathroom where duo was. He waited as he heard shouting inside about 'stupid hair getting in the eyes' and then a soon as the door opened…**_

_**SPLASH!**_

_**Duo screamed and dashed no his bedroom slamming the door behind him. Trowa leant over the banister to the stairs where Quatre was waiting for the mission report.**_

"_**Mission status?" Quatre asked**_

"_**Successful" Trowa replied smirking**_

"_**03 status?"**_

"_**Dry as a bone!"**_

**_Both boys started laughing, before returning to their previous tasks. A little bit latr, Quatre called them all down for breakfast. All except for Heero arrived and began to eat. Duo and Wufei were glaring at Trowa the entire time until Quatre spoke up on the whereabouts of their host._**

"_**Duo?" Quatre asked "Do you know where Heero is?"**_

"_**Hmm?" Duo lost his angered look and faced Quatre "Come to think of it, I haven't seen him all morning!"**_

"_**He's asleep" Trowa interrupted "He asked me if we would mind if he slept in and I said no"**_

"_**Oh" Quatre replied relieved "That's okay then, he needs the sleep anyway!"**_

**_The other boys nodded and continued to eat their breakfast. Some time around noon, the pilots noticed that Heero still hadn't surfaced from his room. When they went to check on him, they found he was _still _asleep. They crept a little closer and checked his temperature, but found no problems so returned downstairs to let him sleep._**

"_**He must be REALLY tired!" Duo exclaimed "I mean, he never sleeps this late … does he?"**_

"_**You mustn't forget" Trowa replied "We no longer know his sleeping habits – this may be normal for him … though I doubt it"**_

"_**He's exhausted" Quatre interrupted "You can see it when you look at him. His nightmares are preventing his sleep and he's underweight"**_

"_**Quatre's right" Wufei added "I felt it when I picked him up. He must be eeping himself busy and forgetting to eat"**_

"_**Or just not bothering to at all" Duo replied grimly "But no more. I'm gonna make sure my buddy gets back to normal again! Right guys?"**_

"_**Right" They all replied**_

_**They sat down on the one sofa in the room and had a moment of silence before all of them gasped and stood up.**_

"_**Guys!" They all shouted in unison "I've had an idea!"**_

**_The pilots looked at each other and all smirked._**

"_**I think" Wufei started**_

"_**We should" Duo added**_

"_**Decorate" Trowa smiled**_

"_**This room" Quatre finished "It looks like great minds think alike!"**_

_**The other boys agreed and began to prepare for their trip into town.**_

"It's a good thing Heero told us where the money was!" Quatre smiled "And that we could use it for whatever we wanted!"

"Yeah, I'll never forget the look on his face!" Wufei grinned

"I still can't believe you're telling me Yuy sleep the entire day!" Zechs muttered

"So let me guess" Noin asked "You all took a corner and did what you wanted?"

"How could you tell?" Duo asked

Noin and the other guests looked around the room and turned back to Duo, giving him a long suffering look.

"I guessed" she replied sarcastically

"_**Okay, Trowa you take those walls, Duo you take that wall and the ceiling, Wufei, you take those two walls, and I'll take these ones!"**_

"_**When the painting is done, we arrange the furniture – and remember, take your time!"**_

"_**Good thing we got this ultra-deluxe quick drying paint eh Quat?" Duo asked**_

"_**Yes" Quatre replied "It will be dry in 10 minutes … and our furniture should be arriving in an hour, so that should give us enough time to do at least 3 coats!"**_

**_After several hours, the pilots' painting was finished and they marvelled at their work. They had started off just painting it a colour, but soon they began to get creative. They all ended painting their walls white and creating their own designs._**

**_Wufei's corner of the room was painted as a rainforest landscape. There were trees and animals painted with a mixture different colours. He also had a number of Chinese symbols across the wall. There was a waterfall o the far left that lead to a lake._**

_**Trowa's corner was a painting of the circus, the background was off the big top and the crowd was made up of a multiple of different dots and smudges. There were clowns and animals and there was even people selling things. A man in a corner was holding a bunch of balloons and handing one to a child and to the far right, Trowa had inserted his and Catherine's act as well.**_

**_Quatre had also drawn a landscape. His passed across the two walls he was painting and was of the desert. The only difference being that in the middle of the desert there was an oasis. It was a beautiful pond with glossy palm trees and cool looking grass. Next to it was written 'dreams, like an oasis in the desert, don't always last forever, so take advantage of them whilst you can live them'._**

_**Duo's painting spread across his wall and the ceiling. His took the longest and was the hardest to do, but in the end he managed it. On the wall was a painting of the five Gundams as well as Epion, the Tallgeese and Zero. The back ground was of outer space and some of the colony clusters. On the ceiling was a HUGE painting of the earth from outer space. It was surrounded by stars and in one of the far corners was the moon.**_

_**Duo wiped his brow as he finished his painting. He had done the painting on the ceiling first so that the others could bring the furniture in after it was dry. He had just finished the painting on the wall and after 10 minutes began to bring the rest of the furniture in.**_

**_Quatre had chosen a beige corner piece and rug to go with his corner whereas Wufei had chosen two green armchairs with an oriental style rug for his corner. Trowa had chosen a rest suite with no rug for his corner and Duo had chosen a black suite that had sparkles of blue that looked like stars. His rug was of the earth and was big and plushie. They had ordered most of the items through Quatre's own companies which is why it arrived so quickly. Quatre had used Heero's phone to ring home and told them what he wanted. They had it air lifted to the house._**

"_**I can't wait to see Heero's face when he sees this!" Quatre grinned**_

_**A thump sounded from upstairs and then footsteps. The boys held their breath as the steps approached the stairs and started to make their way down.**_

"I was so nervous!" Quatre laughed "I didn't know whether he would like it or not!"

"I know!" Duo grinned "And it was like he was taking his time to annoy us!"

All eyes turned to Heero who was asleep with his head rested on Quatre's lap on a pillow.

_**Four pairs of nervous eyes turned to the door as it began to open.**_

**Okay, I admit, that was evil :grins: oh well! Heehee! The results of he votes are as follows:-**

**Heero/Relena – 1**

**Heero/Duo – 8**

**Duo/Hilde – 1**

**Trowa/Quatre – 9**

**Quatre/Dorothy – 2**

**Wufei/Sally – 6**

**Heero/Duo/Wufei – 7**

**No Couples – 5**

**Reviewers choice – Wufei/Hilde – 1, Trowa/Quatre/Wufei – 1, Duo/Trowa – 1, Trowa/Midii – 1**

**Those are the results so far. You can vote as many times as you want and you can even vote _against _the couple you don't want. Votes against are taken away from the total of votes for a pairing e.g. For – 2, Against – 1, Total – 1.**

**Until Next Time!**

**Clarobell**


	12. Hamsters!

**Just a Shadow**

**Disclaimer: - I don't own Gundam Wing or any of its characters!**

**Chapter 12: Hamsters!**

**Sorry people, there's no room for comments in this chapter, and I'm too busy, but hopefully they will be back next chapter. Thanks to everyone who reviewed!**

**Thank you:-**

**Milharu**

**KentouKurige**

**Silversilence0**

**Sky**

**Whimsy007**

**Mite Mite**

**Charlie00**

**El Terrible Fizzy**

**Duette-Chan**

**Carrot**

**Krage**

**Nolwe the Lady Dragon**

**Ms Son**

**EquineAngel**

**Kira May Maxwell**

Normal – Present day

**_Bold Italics – Past/Flashbacks _**

_Normal Italics – Flashbacks whilst in the past_

**Bold – Flashbacks in the Present**

**_Heero sleepily stumbled into the room. The plots held their breath as he walked in rubbing his eyes and then froze as he walked straight past them without a word. They stayed in that same position as they head the fridge door open and close, and even remained still as he stepped back into the room, walked back past them with a sandwich and stumbled back out of the room._**

_**The pilots stood there for a moment before a chuckle escaped Trowa's lips. A few seconds after that, Wufei also snorted lightly followed by a giggle from Quatre, Duo of course was the first to burst out laughing.**_

"_**He … he didn't even notice!" he shouted in between his hysterical laughter**_

_**Trowa fell to the floor, holding his aching sides and Quatre tried to wipe the tears from his eyes as they laughed with the braided man. Wufei had propped himself against a wall to stop from falling also and tried, without much success to smother his laughter.**_

_**Heero snuggled down into his satin sheets with a content smile on his face as he chewed and swallowed the last of his sandwich. He let out a satisfied sigh and was just drifting off when his eyes shot open.**_

Quatre smiled as he watched Heero's meal heat in the microwave. His smile widened into a grin as he entered the lounge with it and sat next to Heero. Two days had passed since Heero's computer message and it was only 3 more to go until his operation. Ever since Heero's performance, Duo had been trying to coax him to walk or speak. They were making great progress.

When Quatre had come down this morning, he had had to do a double take. He had walked in to Heero sitting on the couch trying to flick through a photo album. Once he had noticed Quatre in the room, he had immediately tried to tell him something, but had failed miserably. With a little patience, Quatre coaxed Heero into trying again and managed to conclude from his babble that he was hungry.

Now the blonde watched with sadness as his friend struggled to turn the pages of the photo album, but revelled in Heero's joy when he succeeded and was able to look at the photos on the next page.

"Heero?" Quatre called, and was surprised when the man turned towards him "Do you remember when we did this?"

Quatre gestured to the walls ad Heero gazed distractedly around the room. He was starting to lose his focus again, but not completely. Heero nodded slightly and a grin spread across his face. Quatre beamed as he saw his friend grin. They had all seen the creepy and sweet smiles from Heero since they had come to see him in the last 5 days, but this was the first time he had seen him grin.

"I missed that grin!" Quatre exclaimed "The first time I saw _that _grin was when we did this!" he said, gesturing to the walls again

**_The pilots had finally calmed and were cleaning up any mess left over from their decorated when a loud thump caught their attention. They looked at the ceiling before staring at each other quizzically._**

"_**Do you think he's okay?" Trowa asked after a short moment of silence**_

"_**He might have fallen out of bed" Quatre stated with a worried look "Do you think we should check on him?"**_

_**The others were about to agree when all of a sudden a series of loud and fast thumps sounded in the hallway.**_

"_**Oh God!" Duo whispered "I think he just fell down the stairs!"**_

**_The pilots were about to investigate when suddenly Heero burst in the room. He stood there in silence and looked around the room in awe. His mouth opened and closed as if he were trying to speak, but no sound escaped his lips. The other pilots shared a worried glance, taking Heero's silence as disapproval of their actions._**

"_**Heero" Quatre began "We can get rid of it if you want, we just-"**_

"_**NO!" Heero shouted and the young Arabian jumped back in surprise "Please no!"**_

**_Heero ran to Trowa's corner of the room and ran a hand across the wall and gazed at the circus scene._**

"_**Trowa…" he whispered "This is … and Wufei!"**_

**_Heero ran to the walls painted by Wufei and stroked it, taking in the beautiful view. He carried on walking around the room, never taking his eyes away from the wall. His eyes narrowed in thought as the scenery changed when he got to Quatre's wall. He read the writing and looked at Quatre with such emotion, the young man couldn't name them all. As he gazed at the pilots, his eyes trailed to Duo's wall where all the Gundams were painted and Heero gasped and ran over. He ran his hand across his Gundam and whispered it's name as the pilots watched him. Then he noticed the ceiling. He stood there as his arms dropped to his sides and he stared at the earth wide eyes. Then he pounced._**

"_**OH MY GOD!" he screamed and glomped the person nearest to him, who just happened to be Trowa.**_

**_The quiet man smiled and returned the hug, but soon Heero detached from him and ran to Wufei, the next nearest victim, catching him in a vice like grip. The Chinese man aughed as Heero lifted him into the air and swung him around slightly._**

"_**Yuy!" he protested, still laughing "Put me down!"**_

**_Heero complied and set Wufei down, running over to Quatre. The young blonde gladly accepted the affection of his friend and wrapped his arms around the Japanese man. Duo didn't give Heero the chance to free himself from Quatre and instead caught Heero in a hug from his other side. Trowa and Wufei joined the huddle and when they pulled away, for the first time, they saw Heero's grin. It was the kind of grin that makes other people smile when they see it._**

"**_You guys are so great" Heero whispered "I mean … I just … it's so …"_**

"_**Calm down man!" Duo chuckled "It's nothing really!"**_

_**Heero spluttered for a little while longer trying to explain what he was feeling, but n the end gave up, settling for a simple thank you and another hug. **_

"_**Hey guys?" Heero called as they ate dinner **_

"_**Yeah?" they answered**_

"_**We had our first group hug today" he smiled**_

**_The others looked at each and shared a smile before continuing with their meal. The rest of the day continued as normal, the pilots spent most of the day telling stories of what had happened in the years gone by and their outing the other day to the zoo. _**

"_**Hey!" Duo suddenly piped up "You didn't tell us when you learned to cry!"**_

"_**Yeah!" Quatre shouted in realisation "Tell us Heero! How did you learn to laugh and cry and grin?"**_

"_**I too am interested in your stories" Trowa added**_

_**Heero sighed in defeat and made himself comfortable.**_

"**_Okay, okay, I'll tell you" Heero submitted "You ask about an emotion and I'll spill … but only before bedtime and only one a day!"_**

_**The pilots groaned like children who had been told they had to go to but Heero would not relent.**_

"_**Those are my demands, take them, or leave them"**_

"_**Okay" Duo sighed in defeat**_

"_**Okay then" Heero smiled "What emotion do you want me to start with?"**_

"**_Well" Duo grinned "You said you'd tell us how you learned how to cry the other day, and you did just say one emotion a day, so I think you should tell us _two _emotions!"_**

"_**But-"**_

"_**Maxwell has a point" Wufei smirked "Spill Yuy"**_

"_**Alright, but you're going to laugh!"**_

"_**What could be funny about crying?" Quatre asked**_

"_**I cried when my pet hamster died"**_

"_**What?" Duo asked disbelievingly "No way! What's so bad about that?"**_

"**_Well, in the garden I have a hamster hutch with _a lot _of hamsters in, and I named them all after you guys – there's even a Zechs!"_**

"_**You're kidding me" Duo stated "Why do you have hamsters?"**_

"_**I have a lot of pets; they're all in for their check over with the vet this week"**_

"_**Oh"**_

"_**I started collecting hamsters as they were easy to take care of and I could practice showing them affection"**_

"_**But why would a rodent dying upset you Yuy?" Wufei asked, still shocked at the fact Heero had cried over a hamster**_

"_**Well, I wasn't hysterical, with sobs or anything if that's what you mean … I haven't been like that yet"**_

_**The pilots released a sigh of relief. Heero becoming hysterically upset very a hamster was just too far different from the Heero they had once known.**_

"_**So tell me" Trowa asked "What was so special about this hamster?"**_

"_**Well, they're all special, you see I only buy hamsters that remind me of people and once I'd started my collection I wanted to finish it"**_

"_**So you're telling me there are hamsters that acts like us?" Duo questioned sceptically "I'd have to see it to believe it!"**_

"_**I'll show you then!" Heero replied walking out of the house. **_

**_The others followed him outside until they came to a large hamster run at the back of the garden. Heero beckoned them over to a corner or the hutch where four rodents lay snuggled up together, and sure enough, they did look like the people whose names they were given._**

_**In the middle was a deep brown hamster with fur in all directions. Heero tapped the cage lightly and it opened it's eyes which were a deep blue.**_

"_**Oh my fucking God, it's Heero" Duo stated in disbelief**_

_**Heero nodded and the boys turned back to the sleeping hamsters. As little Heero started moving, the hamster at his side started to stir. It opened it's bluish purple eyes and yawned, stretching it's long fur.**_

"_**It's me" Duo whispered "Minus the braid, but the hair's there"**_

**_The Duo hamster fidgeted a bit, nudging the black hamster next to it, effectively waking it up and causing it to spin around and bite him. The two hamsters started squeaking at each other until Heero tapped on the cage lightly and they broke apart. _**

"_**Even in hamster form we fight" Wufei muttered**_

_**The hamsters walked in their different directions leaving one behind. It had a dark ginger fur with green eyes and stayed perfectly still.**_

"_**Is that Trowa?" asked Quatre "What's wrong with him?"**_

"_**Yes that's Trowa" Heero replied "He hasn't been the same since his brother died"**_

"_**Oh no" whispered Quatre as the pilots looked sympathetically down at the rodent "Poor Trowa"**_

"_**Don't worry Tro-man, it'll get better" Duo whispered**_

"_**It's okay Barton, we all have to suffer loss at some time"**_

**_The uni-banged pilot stared at the others with a raised eyebrow as they comforted his rodent self and cleared his throat lightly. Heero turned towards him and smiled a little. The silent man returned the smile and gave in to comforting the little hamster._**

**_Heero lifted a part of the lid off and scooped the small creature out, gently holding him in one hand whilst petting him in the other. The small animal made no move to escape as Heero set him down on the grass._**

"**_Will he be okay?" Quatre asked petting little Trowa's fur_**

"_**I think he might die soon" Heero replied sadly "He hasn't eaten in 3 days"**_

"_**When did his brother die?" Duo asked **_

"_**Last week" Heero replied**_

"**_Where is little me?" Quatre asked, looking around the cage_**

"_**You were his brother"**_

_**Quatre sun around to face Heero and gasped.**_

"_**I was the one that died?"**_

"_**Yeah" Heero replied with a sad smile "Little Quatre was my favourite, and the first I bought"**_

"_**I was your favourite?" Quatre asked**_

"_**Yeah" Heero replied "All of the other hamsters always nip me when I change the run or try to pick them up, but not little Quatre"**_

"_**So you weren't kidding when you said they were all like us?"**_

"_**No … Noin and Zechs ha their first litter a week or so ago, and I had to isolate them from the rest"**_

**_Heero pointed to a corner of the run where two hamsters lay surrounded by several other baby hamsters. The male was a very light blonde with long fur whereas the female had short black fur with a tinge of blue to it when the light reflected off of it._**

"_**What did you call the babies?" Trowa asked with a sly smile "Zechs and Noin only have one child"**_

_**Heero laughed nervously for a second before pointing to each of the babies individually and naming them.**_

"_**That's Alex, and that's Alex 2, and that's Alex 3…"**_

_**Heero named a few more out loud and turned to the pilots, who were giving him 'what the hell?' looks.**_

"**_What?" he asked "I didn't want to name them fluffy or Blondie!"_**

"_**Come on Trowa" Quatre whispered "Here's a nice bowl of food pellets"**_

_**The little hamster remained motionless and Quatre sighed. Heero watched a she picked the hamster up in one hand and brought him to his face.**_

"_**Look Trowa, it's me, Quatre"**_

_**The little hamster looked up at the name his master had familiarised its brother with and straight into Quatre's eyes. They stared at each other for a few minutes before the small rodent began to quietly squeak. Quatre picked up a few food pellets for the animal and held it to its mouth. One by one, the rodent slowly nibbled on the pellets until they were gone.**_

_**Heero and the other pilots smiled down at Quatre as he continued to feed the hamster, when a fierce shrieking filled the air. The pilots turned to the cage where they saw little Heero literally climbing the walls for an escape with a dark blonde hamster on his tail squeaking loudly. Heero opened the cage and grabbed little Heero before quickly closing it again.**_

"_**Don't tell me!" Duo laughed**_

_**The pilots looked at each other and laughed before shouting.**_

"_**Relena!"**_

_**Little Heero began to panic again in Heero's lap, but the messy haired pilot soon calmed him again.**_

"_**I can't believe this" Wufei stated "You have everybody here!"**_

"_**I know" Heero smiled "It took me ages, I collected them over two years"**_

"_**Um … Heero?" Quatre asked blushing slightly "I know this is pretty stupid, but … how did I die?"**_

"_**Little Quatre caught a bad infection, the medicine didn't work and the vet recommended I put hi to sleep, he couldn't breathe, so I stayed with him whilst they injected him and then buried him in this garden"**_

"_**Oh"**_

_**Duo grinned as he opened the lid and lifted out little Duo. He handed the brown fuzzball to Wufei before catching little Fei and taking him out.**_

_**Wufei stared at the Duo rodent in his hands before smirking slightly and turning to Duo.**_

"**_Let's put them on the grass and see what they do"_**

_**The two men put the hamsters on the grass next to each other and bent down to watch them.**_

_**The hamsters looked at each other and then turned back to each other squeaking.**_

_**Hamster translation – "Lets watch them for a while and see what they do" Little Fei squeaked**_

"_**Okay" Little Duo squeaked back**_

**_The rest of the afternoon was spent playing with the many hamsters in the run and taking care of little Trowa._**

"So where are the things now?" Zechs asked cringing

"Well, only 6 are still alive" Duo informed "Duo, Heero, Fei, Zechs and Noin"

"That's only 5" Noin replied

"Oh yeah, little Tro lived with Quat until he came back here so I forgot about him!"

"So what did you do that night?" asked Sally

"It was pretty ordinary, we ate pizza, homemade of course, taught Heero how to cook … you know the ordinary"

_**The place was a mess, a battlefield. Attacks flying from all directions. Fluids were spilled across the floor, but still they fought on. Heero fired another round, but the enemy retaliated with something far worse than what he had…**_

"_**Duo!" yelled Heero "I said no whipped cream!"**_

"_**I'm sorry mother!" Duo mocked and continued to spray the whipped cream al over Heero.**_

**_The orange and cranberry juice, were spilled all over the floor and pieces of pizza dangled from everywhere! Before long, the food fight ended and the pilots cleaned up the mess they had made before all having a shower and collapsing into their beds._**

**Okay, so there's the chapter. The results for the couples vote is posted below, and now there is a new vote. I have had several emails suggesting I have no couples in this fic as it would ruin the mood and plot. This time the vote consists of 3 things:-**

**Only friendships**

**Lots or couples**

**Some couples, but some remain just friends**

**Here are the couples results:-**

**Heero/Duo – 13**

**Heero/Relena - -3**

**Duo/Hilde - -1**

**Trowa/Quatre - 12**

**Quatre/Dorothy - -1**

**Wufei/Sally - 9**

**Heero/Duo/Wufei - 7 **

**Wufei/Hilde - 0**

**Trowa/Quatre/Wufei - 1 **

**Duo/Trowa - -1**

**Trowa/Midii - 0**

**Duo/Wufei - 1**

**Wufei/Relena - 1**

**Heero/Duo/Trowa/Quatre/Wufei – 1**

**No Couples – 3**

**I am now going to half all of the yaoi results and give 5 points to each male/female couple. It had been brought to my attention that there are more yaoi readers out there than normal, so to make the vote more fair, I will half the yaoi results. Final results (for now, not definite) are:-**

**Heero/Duo/Trowa/Quatre/Wufei – 0.5**

**Heero/Relena - 2**

**Heero/Duo – 6.5**

**Heero/Duo/Wufei – 3.5**

**Duo/Hilde - 4**

**Duo/Trowa – -0.5**

**Duo/Wufei – 0.5**

**Trowa/Quatre - 6**

**Trowa/Midii - 5**

**Trowa/Quatre/Wufei – 0.5**

**Quatre/Dorothy - 4 **

**Wufei/Hilde - 5**

**Wufei/Relena - 6**

**Wufei/Sally - 14**

**No Couples – 3**

**As you can see the results are now more even, though the yaoi couples do seem to still have the lead, there are still some normal pairings. Remember, this is not the final decision. You must still vote as to whether you would like friendship or couples more.**


	13. More Pets and Arguments

**Just a Shadow**

**Disclaimer: - I don't own Gundam Wing or any of its characters!**

**Chapter 13: More Pets and Arguments**

**Okay, I have made a decision. There will be both couples and friendships in this fic. It will not revolve around the couples, but more the aspect of Heero's operation and the past as it has always done. The couples will be both yaoi AND normal. I have reviewed the results of the voting, and the couples will not necessarily reflect it. I only had the vote to get an idea of what reviewers wanted, it's not necessarily what I will be using. You'll just have to wait and see. **

**Please don't flame for me using a yaoi couple, or a normal couple, or whatever because as I stated, this fic is still mainly FRIENDSHIP and WILL NOT revolve around the couples. A couple or two will be revealed in the upcoming chapters.**

**Please don't flame if you don't get what you want, because that would just be childish. Flames are meant to be criticism, and criticism is meant for people who have errors in their writing or write pointless things. I do neither. Okay, my little rant is over. I hope you enjoy the fic.**

**KentouKurige: I know what you mean, I didn't want to adjust the votes like that, but there was a complaint that the vote was unfair and the last thing I want to be is unfair. As you can see, the yaoi couples are still in the lead anyway. You will see more pets in this chapter and more are still to come, you can even ask me to feature a et if you like. I'm going to put my recently deceased :sob: guinea pig Shady somewhere in there! I also don't favour Wufei/Sally that much for the same reason as you, but we'll just have to see what I decide. I hope you enjoy the chapter! There's a nice little bit of Fei in this one!**

**Nolwe the Lady Dragon: It's okay that you didn't review the other chapters, you didn't know I had updated. I'll send you a message each time I do so that you know from now on. I couldn't help myself with the hamsters, I just had to put something cute and fluffy into Heero's life! Just wait until you read this chapter! I'm not 100 percent sure about Wufei/Sally, as I said, the final total doesn't mean that those are the couples to win. It is my choice after all. You kick those girls away! Kick them I say!**

**Keefy: I'm glad your open minded about this. I hope there are more people like you. I mean some couples probably won't sprout until the end or near the end. Most people seem to like my transitions between present and past and I never get tired of hearing it! Thanks so much for your review!**

**Sky: I love the hamsters too! They just popped into my head as I was writing! I think you're absolutely right about developing some principal couples. We have Noin and Zechs of course, but you may be happy with this chapter::wink:**

**Kira May Maxwell: Thanks for your vote. You may not get all your couples, but then again you might, I haven't decided yet. The major couples might not come around for a while, but hopefully they will come! **

**TKM: It flatters me that you think so highly of my story! I really mean that! Don't get me wrong on the whole cutting the yaoi votes in half thing, I love to read both yaoi and the normal pairings, it's just that I had a complaint that the vote wasn't fair because of the majority of fanfic readers of Gundam wing liking yaoi. Thanks for your review – I think you might like this chapter!**

**El Terrible Fizzy: Though I don't think I will be giving you your request of the couples, I might just write an alternate ending for you when the fic is done if you can wait. I would like to give it a try. Thought people would like the hamsters, I just made them too cute! I personally loved the bit where little Heero ran from little Relena.**

**Arabiansunflower: I've added you to my contacts on my email list and I'll send you an email whenever I update any of my fics. I hope you enjoy the rest of the fic! You might like this chapter…**

**Ms Son: Thanks so much for your review! I hoped you would like the hamsters! Little Heero running away was my favourite bit too!**

The whole houses occupants were now awake and laughing at the retelling of all the fun the boys had had two yeas earlier with Heero.

"Do you still have that video we sent you?" Wufei asked

"As a matter of fact I do!" Relena replied "We all passed it around to each other and it ended up with me"

"We had so much fun making that" Trowa stated smiling slightly

"We were all fighting for a spot in the limelight!" Duo grinned

"I bet you were surprised when you saw it hmm?" Quatre asked the others

"I was more surprised at how much Yuy had changed!"

"I wonder if he'll be different after the op?" Duo thought out loud.

The room fell quiet as its occupants thought about the question. An awkward silence filled the air.

"Well" Quatre said clearing his throat and looking at Trowa nervously as all eyes turned on him, Trowa nodded and the young Arab smiled "I love Trowa"

The room was deathly silent as the others gawked at Quatre. The blonde smiled and walked over to Trowa taking his hand.

"And he's my boyfriend" he stated proudly "Anybody for a cup of tea?"

"…I'll have one" Wufei muttered, blinking several times

Duo's expression went from solemn, to shock, to happiness in a matter of seconds.

"That's great Quat!" he cheered "Way to go Tro!"

Trowa blushed slightly and Duo's outburst seemed to bring things to life again. Quatre walked out of the room to make drinks as the others congratulated Trowa. The mood had lightened considerably, but a depressive feeling still lingered in the air. Wufei cleared his throat loudly and all eyes turned to the Chinese youth. It was up to him to get rid of the funk.

"Since Quatre has told his secret, I might as well tell mine!" Wufei smirked "I love the colour pink and scream when beetles come too near me"

The room was silent until Duo and Zechs burst out laughing. Wufei grinned and the rest followed their example and before they knew it they were all laughing again. Zechs fell to his knees holding his sides as the image of Wufei in a pink gee running from a beetle screaming entered his head.

"Oh … oh my God!" cried Sally "Somebody call an ambulance!"

"Someone call the loony bin!" Duo laughed "He's finally snapped!"

"I knew I could lighten the mood!" Wufei smirked and everybody laughed

"You never fail to amaze Wu!"

"Yeah" Wufei smiled, looking at Heero "Like someone else I know"

"You're thinking about when he bought you the-"

"Maxwell" Wufei warned "Stop there or die"

"When he bought you the-"

"Maxwell!"

"The-"

"**MAXWELL!**"

_**Wufei sighed as he sat on the sofa with a blindfold. Today was his real birthday and the pilots had been out all morning buying him presents. He hadn't been allowed to join them so he had trained all day in the dojo downstairs.**_

_**They had arrived back home around 10 minutes ago and had blindfolded him telling him that they had to wrap his presents and until they were done, he wasn't to move. So there he was sitting bored, waiting for his presents to come.**_

"_**This is injustice you know!" Wufei shouted in the direction of the stairs, but got no reply**_

_**He waited another five minutes before starting to remove the blindfold. He had just laid a finger on the cloth when a voice interrupted his escape.**_

"_**Don't even think about it Fei!" Heero shouted from upstairs "We'll be down in a minute!"**_

"**_You said that 10 minutes ago!" Wufei protested grumpily, but then smirked as he heard footsteps coming down the stairs "About time!"_**

**_Heero removed the blind fold and Wufei grinned as four presents were placed around him. He tugged at the first and undid the wrapping to reveal a new training gi._**

"_**Thank you Quatre, this is just what I needed!"**_

_**Quatre smiled and Wufei moved onto his next present. It contained several weapons and a new sword. Wufei looked awed at the sword before turning to it's buyer.**_

"**_Duo" he whispered, running a finger along the swords edge "You shouldn't have!"_**

"_**I know! But what are friends for eh?"**_

_**Wufei gently placed the weapons down and started to unwrap the next present. A smile spread across his face as it was unveiled. **_

"_**You know me better than I thought Trowa" Wufei smirked, lifting the books from their box "You have all of my favourite authors here!"**_

**_Trowa smiled and gestured towards Heero's present. Wufei set it on his lap and all of the pilots grinned. The Chinese man eyes them warily as he unwrapped the paper and lifted off the lid._**

"_**Chess!" Wufei grinned**_

_**Heero sniggered a little and the pilots were quick to hush him. Wufei stared at them for a second or two before lifting the chess set out of the box only to find…**_

"_**A KITTEN!" Wufei practically shrieked**_

**_The little black fluff ball yawned and stood up on wobbly legs. It tried to jump out of the box but tripped landing straight into the Chinese mans lap. It looked up at him with big black eyes before mewing quietly, snuggling down and purring contently on the Netaku pilot._**

"**_It's … cute" Wufei smirked "Thanks … I guess"_**

"He bought you a … kitten …?" Zechs asked with an eyebrow raised "Where is it now"

"Most likely in the garden" Wufei replied "Jasmine likes her freedom"

"And a girl cat at that!" Sally laughed "Can I see her?"

"Sure" Wufei replied "I'll call her"

"You guys are gonna love this!" Duo grinned "The way Fei Fei calls his kitty cat!"

Wufei glared at Duo for a moment before turning towards the garden and poking his head out of an open window.

"Jasmine my little angel!" Wufei called "Daddy's home! Come see your daddy!"

Less than five seconds later, a short furred black cat leapt n the window and began circling Wufei's feet as he walked back to the sofa he was sitting on. He sat down and opened his arms. The black cat mewed happily and jumped into his waiting arms. Wufei pet the cat's fur lovingly and the others watched the sight in disbelief, all except the pilots that is.

"Daddy loves his Jasmine" Wufei cooed quietly

"Daddy?" Sally asked sceptically "When did that come around?"

"Fei's weakness is his kitty cat" Duo grinned "He loves that thing more than he loves any of us!"

"Too true!" Wufei smirked "Forget about dogs! Cat's are man's best friend and give unconditional love"

"Bullshit!" Duo protested "My Scythe is way better than your stupid Jasmine"

"He's also a coward!" the Chinese man retorted smugly

"So?" Duo moaned "At least he learned some tricks, unlike that useless fur ball!"

"Your mutt is weak … it whined when you punished it and is too weak to even think about protesting against learning tricks, whereas my Jasmine is strong and refused to be trained!"

"What are we talking about?" Noin asked Quatre as Wufei and Duo continued their argument

"Heero's present to Duo was a dog, and he named it Scythe" Quatre answered "they're argued over who's pet is better ever since"

"Oh"

"_**A PUPPY!" Duo screamed excitedly "Oh my God! Thank you Heero!"**_

**_Heero smiled as Duo played with his new puppy. It was mongrel he had found on the way home, but it seemed friendly enough, so he had taken it home and given it to Duo. The braided boy had been more than happy to take the puppy from his friend._**

**_The puppy strayed away from Duo and wandered over to Wufei's kitten. The little kitten hissed at the approaching threat and swiped a paw at its nose. The puppy lurched back, yelped and ran back to Duo as it was smacked on the nose._**

"_**Weakling" Wufei muttered**_

"_**Take that back" Duo growled**_

_**Wufei glanced at him nonchalantly before replying calmly "No"**_

"_**Take it back!" Duo shouted as his puppy yipped frantically, sensing its master's anger.**_

"_**No" Wufei replied standing up**_

_**Duo also stood and they stared each other down. Quatre watched them with worry.**_

"_**Please guys" he begged "Don't do this … this is Heero's house … you might break something!"**_

_**Heero chose this moment to walk. He took one look at the two pilots and glared at them.**_

"_**02! 05!"**_

_**Both pilots turned to attention and Heero stared them down.**_

"_**You want to fight? Do it in the dojo – got that?"**_

"**_Yes sir" Both ground out through gritted teeth and made their way to the dojo where they could work out, have a spar and calm down._**

_**That night, all tensions had disappeared and things were back to normal.**_

"**_Okay Heero" Duo whispered as his eyelids drooped tiredly "How did you learn to grin that way you did when you saw the painting we did for you in the lounge?"_**

_**Heero smiled and closed his eyes. The others were all half asleep already.**_

"_**Well, you see" Heero replied as he drifted of to sleep "I had learnt grin like that when these great friends of mine did some painting in my lounge…"**_

_**The others peeked an eye open to look at Heero, but the Japanese man was already pretty much asleep.**_

_**A small smile spread across their faces as they all too fell asleep.**_

"Oof!" Heero muttered as he fell to the floor

Everybody was on their feet in seconds, but Duo was the quickest to move and with a blur of his braid he was at the Japanese mans side. Heero lay face down on the carpet. He had been trying to walk around some more and had lost his footing.

"It's okay Heero" Duo soothed "I'll get you up!"

"NYA!" Heero shouted, batting Duo's hands away

Duo backed away from his friend and Heero calmed. He rolled onto his back in the middle of the room and laid spread eagle staring at the ceiling. Duo smiled and sat back down. Since Heero had been allowed more freedom to move and experiment with things such as holding and trying to use things, he had become far more aware than ever before. He also seemed happier and more content. With more people to interact with, he was becoming a little more like his old self every day, but without the operation, he would never be fully restored.

In the last few days he had been waking earlier and sleeping less. Duo was ecstatic at his friend's progress and continued to encourage him. One question still plagued their minds though. How was Heero doing it? The doctors said he shouldn't be able to! They were going to find out tomorrow when Heero went for his last check up with his doctor before the operation.

**Okay, we have a couple! Ii know I didn't write much about them right now, but there will be more, I promise! Does anyone draw fanart or know anybody who does? If so, could you maybe draw the hamster pilots for me? I'm not really good at drawing but I'd love to see them! If you contact me, I'll give you a full description of them. Thanks so much to anyone that gives it a go!**

**Votes for couples are closed for a while, as I'd like to focus a little more on the friendship for now.**

**Until Next Time**


	14. Duo's Jealousy

**Just a Shadow**

**Disclaimer: - I don't own Gundam Wing or any of its characters!**

**Chapter 14: Duo's Jealousy**

**Hey guys! I know it's been a little while, but I've been busy! My interview is tomorrow and things have been catching up with me! I hope you like this chapter!**

**KentouKurige: I wish II had a Fei kitty! Oh well, Jasmine will have to do for now! I hope you like this chapter! I'm so happy to hear you're enjoying the fic! It make it all worth it!**

**Nolwe the Lady Dragon: I'm glad u liked the Trowa/Quatre decision – you wouldn't believe how many people I made happy with that decision! I hope you like how the story is going and I'll be sure to stick to the friendships.**

**Ms Son: Thanks for giving the hamster drawings a try! I can't wait to see them! I thought the readers might like the Fei kitty and the Trowa/Quatre bit! I'm happy I was right!**

**Silversilence0: Yep, everyone seemed to like the pink and beetles – but you do all know he was only joking right? … right? Lol, anyway, I hope you like this chapter!**

**Kira May Maxwell: Don't worry, lots of people leave short reviews like you did, at least you too the time to review, and that's what matters! You have no idea how happy it made me to hear you say you'd keep reading my fic no matter what, it REALLY means a lot to me – this chapter is dedicated to you!**

**Silvertwighlight: I can't promise they'll stay friends, but it does look likely at the moment. Were all welcome to our on opinions, I myself don't mind what couples are chosen. Thanks for remaining with this fic, but remember, I control this fic so _you _are lucky I'm a quick updater and even bother to update even though it's injuring my arms. **

**LonelyWalker: You put across a great point with Duo. I hadn't thought of that, it crossed my mind, put never thought of putting it in, but now that you mention it, it would fit. Thanks for your review and I'm happy your enjoying this fic.**

**Muchacha: I don't want to make any promises, but I'll let a little secret slip, that's my favourite couple too! The future may look bright for you!**

**Milharu: Not sure, you'll just have to wait and see!**

**TKM: Wufei isn't with anyone right now, the pin was just a joke to lighten the mood in the room. I can't say what couples have in store (if any lol), you'll just have to keep on reading!**

**Spunky the Hamster: Thanks for your review. As I've said, there are no promises, but it seems to be leaning that way.**

**EquineAngel: Thanks so much for your great review and I'm sorry to hear about your jaw! That must have been painful! I will be gong into a little more detail with Quatre/Trowa, but for now I didn't want to make too much of a scene with them. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well!**

Duo's POV

"Heero!" I protest "Stop it!"

Heero's putting up a bit of a fight today. He knows where we're going and he's not happy about it. Heero hates the doctors. Usually he'd be too out of it to much up _much _of a fight, but since his mind is collecting itself more often, he's putting up quite a struggle.

"Heero!" I yell

He's managed to worm out of my grasp and stumble out of the car. He's runs for the house door and I chase after him but he ends up running straight into Trowa. Tro grabs him and speaks some soft words to him for a second before running a hand through his bangs. As he does this I see Heero's eyes half close which means he's relaxed. Towa then leads him back to the car.

I can feel the jealousy rising, but I push it back down. I know it's wrong but I can't help but feel a little betrayed. I'm the sucker that gave up two years of his life to take care of the guy and got nothing. The other pilots come for a visit and within a day he's talking!

I sigh and watch annoyed as Trowa leads him back to the car. I can hear the others coming out now. For some reason they _all _wanted to come with us! Well I guess it will save on having to explain what the doctor said a million times over. I can hear Quatre behind me now. He rests a hand on my shoulder.

"Its okay" he whispers in my ear "Try not to get so frustrated, we're here now"

Exactly. That's the problem. I work my butt off to take care of him and help him survive, and you come along and take all the rewards.

"Thanks Quat" I reply "I appreciate it"

He smiles and I smile back. Mr Space heart can't even tell its fake – what? You actually though I'd let him know what I'm thinking? Don't be stupid! I'm Duo, the happy clown! Yeah, that's me.

Everyone's getting ready to leave now so I jump in the back with Heero. He yawns and Fei tells him he can rest his head on his shoulder if he wants. I ground my teeth together and bite back the comment I want to say. I know they're only trying to help, but where were they for the last two years? I could have used this help in the beginning, not now.

Don't get me wrong, I love the guys, I really do. I'm happy for Quat and Tro being a couple and Fei's always a riot to e around when you get him ticked off, but, can't they just give me a little while alone with Heero. I looked after him for _two years_ alone, and now I can't get five minutes with the guy!

Oh well, I guess I'll just have to get used to it. There isn't a hundred percent guarantee that this operation will work, so he might be like this forever, and even if it did work, the guys will be living with us now. I kind of got used to the quiet house with just me and Heero but now everything's so loud all the time! I guess this is divine justice. I used to be the loud one when people wanted quiet and now I want quiet and everybody is loud.

Heero's looking at me funny now and so are the other guys. I guess I've been staring off in to space for a while now.

"You okay Maxwell?" Wufei asks

My names Duo

"Yeah, fine _Chang_"

Wufei flinches - damn! I didn't mean to say that 'Chang' out loud! Now they'll know something's wrong and that's the last thing I need.

"Are you angry with me?" Wufei asks

"Nah" I reply, shrugging off the question

The car falls quiet and I sigh. This is bliss. I'll want to be around loud people later, but right now I have a headache.

"Are you sure you're not mad at me?" asks Wufei and I can feel my patience slipping.

I'm losing my temper and I _really _don't want to do that! If one more person asks me something, I'm going to explode and I know it.

"Fine" I reply

They all look at each other doubtfully and I frown. Since when am _I _the focus of attention? I don't want this! Just shut up and leave me alone for a while guys!

"Are you sure you're okay?"

Oh, God, I'm snapping.

"I'm fine! FINE! F-I-N-E –**FINE! **I just want some peace and fucking quiet for five fucking minutes! Why won't you give me that? I'm not a fucking baby!"

They're shocked and I don't give a damn! Heero's whining but what do I care – the others can take care of him after all!

"Duo please!" Quatre begs "Stop it! You're upsetting Heero!"

"Why should _he _be upset? He has _you _now after all! So just _all _of you **leave me the _fuck _alone!**"

Normal

Duo jumped into the back seats of the seven-seat car and folded his arms, pulling his cap down over his eyes. Heero began to twist and moan unhappily at the departure of his friend from the spot next to him, but Duo ignored him. Wufei and Quatre looked at each other worriedly whilst Trowa frowned.

"Duuu?" Heero called trying to turn around but failing miserably "Duuu!"

Quatre tried to help Heero turn around, but the Japanese man wriggled in his grip, protesting against the help. Duo ignored all of this and turned away.

"Duo!" Wufei scolded "Stop acting like such a baby!"

Duo smirked, but you could not see his eyes which were still shadowed under his cap.

"DUUU!" Heero shouted, wriggling in the seatbelt

"Maxwell!" the Chinese man shouted "Can't you see you're upsetting him!"

Duo looked up, the tears apparent in his eyes and everybody silenced, including Heero. He glared at each of them individually for a few seconds before turning to Trowa.

"Stop the car" he said in a deadly serious voice

Trowa made no objection and pulled over to the side of the road. The other cars stopped to make sure nothing was wrong, but after being reassured that the pilots would catch up and that they just needed to let Heero have a rest stop they went ahead to the doctors.

Once other were out of sight, Duo climbed out of the car and stated walking in the direction they had come. All of the pilots watched him leaving in shock before finally somebody moved.

"Duo!" Quatre yelled after the young American "Where are you going?"

No answer was given as Duo continued to slowly walk away. His braid swung slowly from side to side miserably.

"What wrong with him?" asked Trowa quietly

"Duuu … jell … jellos" Heero tried "…jellus"

"Jealous?" Wufei asked "He's jealous? But what of? I mean-"

Wufei stopped in his tracks and watched the retreating form of his comrade.

"We're fools aren't we?" Trowa asked

"Not fools" Quatre corrected "Just a little blind … what do you think we should do? Should we go after him?"

"Bit late for that" Wufei smirked

"What?"

Quatre looked to where Duo was slowly walking away to see Heero stumbling after him. Duo had yet to notice his follower and so the pilots watched in anticipation as Heero slowly caught up to his best friend.

When he was about a metre away, Heero called out for the braded American.

"Duuu?" he called softly

Duo stopped, but didn't turn around.

"Duuu … oo?"

The American flinched as his shoulders stiffened and his braid jumped.

"What did you say?" he asked quietly

"Duuoo?" Heero tried, having trouble with the word, but managing to slur it out.

Duo grinned widely and leapt on his Japanese friend, enveloping him in a hug. The pilots breathed a sigh of relief and ran to meet the two as they made up.

"You know I think were going to be okay" Quatre smiled "We just need to be careful not to push Duo out of the picture so much"

"I think you're right" Wufei agreed "We have to keep in mind the sacrifice he has made"

As the boys caught up, Duo began his apologies.

Two hours had passed and the pilots had yet to arrive at the doctors. Their guests had been waiting patiently, but some were worrying.

"Maybe we should go check to see if they're okay?" Relena asked

"They're fine" Noin reassured "We're sorry about how late Heero is" she said to the receptionist

"Oh, that's okay" the receptionist replied "We know how much of a handful Heero can be sometimes!"

"You know Heero?"

"Everybody here does, he's quite the mini-celebrity … everybody heard what happened and respects him for what he did"

"Oh … his operation is this weekend" Noin informed, trying to lighten the damp mood with small talk

"Yes, I heard – I hope it works, he was always such a charming young man – no trouble at all, I mean you would think that a Gundam pilot would-"

"You know about that!"

"Yes, we're a small village here, just outside of the town. Word doesn't spread to the town; it stays where it's said. He once said he felt safe here, like he could trust us"

"So I suppose you know who we are?"

"I do, Heero spoke a lot of his friends"

"Of us?"

"Yes, it was nice to meet all of those other boys too, he has such polite friends"

Noin said no more after that and the entire group sat in silence. They had only heard stories of how much Heero had changed, but they had never dreamed of him improving his personality _this _much"

Finally the pilots arrived and after much apologising, were ushered into a room where the doctor was waiting.

_**Heero glared at the pilots as they advanced on him. He was backed into a corner and knew that there was no escape.**_

"_**Come on Heero" Quatre soothed "Just take this and then we have to go"**_

"_**No"**_

"_**Yuy!" Wufei growled "Take the damn stuff and get moving!"**_

"_**No!"**_

"_**Come on Heero man!" Duo whined "The sooner you go, the sooner it's over!"**_

"_**I don't care! I'm not going to the doctors! I'm not sick!"**_

_**As if to reveal Heero's lie for what it was, a hard sneeze wracked the Japanese mans body, forcing him to hit the wall behind him.**_

"_**NOW!" Yelled Duo and they all pounced**_

_**After a long, hard and tiring struggle, the managed to force the flu medicine down Heero's throat and drag him into the car. With one pilot on either side of him, there was no escape. So he sulked.**_

"_**Stop whingeing Yuy!" Wufei scolded "If you hadn't have stayed out with Duo having that damn water fight all night, then this wouldn't have happened!"**_

"**_Sorry _mother!_"_**

**_Duo and Quatre giggled quietly, Trowa smirked and Wufei growled. Once they got to the doctors, they were ushered into the doctor's room where Heero would receive his check up._**


	15. Doctors and Games

**Just a Shadow**

**Disclaimer: - I don't own Gundam Wing or any of its characters!**

**Chapter 15: Doctors and Games **

**Once again, thank you so much for all the great reviews! You have no idea how much the mean to me!**

**Lonely Walker: I'm so sorry to keep you waiting! I really do try and keep my updates regular. You flatter me you really do! Favorite author? Flatter me any more and I'll melt!**

**TKM: Well, like I said, the pairings aren't definite, but I tend to lean that way! I'm glad you like what Heero says, I thought it would fit wit how Fei was acting!**

**Kira May Maxwell: No worries! I loved dedicating the chapter to you! It's my pleasure! I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the last! I thought it would be good to have Heero familiar with the doctors, because f you remember rightly, Heero did have a broken arm when the guys arrived!**

**Muchacha: :blink: really? Wow, that's such a compliment! I love to read angst too, it's my favourite genre, not very good at writing though, I guess I've never really tried!**

**Silvertwilight: Most people seemed to like the fact that Heero got Duo's name right for once. Thanks for reviewing!**

**El Terrible Fizzy: I'll do my best to write you an alternate ending, I may even go as far as to write several alternate endings to please everyone! I don't know yet. Thanks for your review!**

**EquineAngel: My mistake! It was a spelling error, it was meant to say "usually he'd be too much out of it to put up much of a fight" meaning that usually he wouldn't understand where they were going and if he did, he wouldn't be coordinated enough to struggle much. My parents keep telling e to try my hand at writing, but for now I' sticking to fanfic writing until my writing ahs improved enough. As for your request for a tragedy, I think you might have to wait for the accident chapter, but you never know with me, I mean, I make this stuff up as I go along! **

**Angelic Pyro: Thanks so much! I was always looking out for a fic like this and when I couldn't find one I decided to try and write one myself! I'm so glad you like it!**

**KentouKurige: Well, I would hold up my little guinea pig to wave back, but he died 2 monts ago :sniff: so you'll just have to settle with me! I'm happy you liked the chapter, and you got the idea of what I was trying to put across! Two year old Heero! LOL!**

**Silversilence: Yup, naughty Heero not taking his medicine, extreme personality change, but still as stubborn as ever – thanks for reviewing!**

**Ms Son: Oh my gosh you're right! I didn't even notice! Wow … weird o.O Thanks so much for your review!**

**Nolwe the Lady Dragon: Yeah, I think Heero does understand what Duo has give up for him. Thanks so much for your review and good luck with your account.**

"_**It's a minor case of the flu" the doctor explained "With a little bed rest and some medicine, he'll be fine"**_

"_**Oh God! We're doomed!" Cried Duo**_

"_**There's no hope!" Quatre shouted**_

_**Trowa smirked and Wufei rolled his eyes. The doctor merely smiled**_

"_**What do you say we get that cast off you hmm Heero?"**_

**_Heero blinked when he heard his name, and when his mind caught up with what was going on around him he agreed eagerly. Before long, his arm was free from it's cast and the young Japanese youth was testing it with stretches. Once satisfied, they thanked the doctor collected the prescription and started to leave. _**

"_**Let's not have this much trouble next time eh Heero?"**_

"_**No sir" Heero replied blushing**_

**_When they had finally got him into the doctors room, Heero had broken free and an all out chase had broken out resulting in broken equipment a smashed mirror and spilled medicine everywhere. What surprised the boys the most was the fact that the doctor wasn't mad, but after a little explanation they had found out that this man had been Heero's doctor for 3 years and so was used to this kind of thing. He knew Heero would pay for whatever he broke. _**

_**The pilots had introduced themselves and had been more than shocked when the doctor told them he already knew who they were and what they had done during the war.**_

_**He had also explained that nobody judged them in the town and everybody was somewhat fond of Heero so there was nothing to worry about.**_

_**The boys left the doctors as Heero wrote out a cheque for the damages, and started to make their way home.**_

"This is unreal!" The doctor exclaimed "I can't believe how much he's progressed!"

"Do you have any idea why doc?" Duo asked

"Well, to put it in laments terms – do you remember the rubber band explanation for Heero's short apses of mental consciousness?"

"Yeah"

"Well, to put it simply, the band has stretched and therefore is finding it easier to connect more often! It amazing!"

"Are you saying he's getting better!"

"Better, yes, but cured, no" The doctor replied "Heero will never return fully t normal unless he has his operation"

"Oh" Duo replied "Well that's okay!"

The others smiled as they helped Heero off of the examination table.

"I can't believe he's walking either!" The doctor exclaimed "I thought his coordination was too far damaged!"

"That's my buddy for ya!" Duo laughed "C'mon man! Let's go home!"

"_**But I don't want to!" Heero sulked "Why should I have to stay in bed?"**_

"_**Well, duh!" Duo laughed "Because you're sick!"**_

"_**Yeah, but why are you lot going out?"**_

"**_We want to go and buy _your _birthday present"_**

_**Heero remained silent and the boys packed up their things for the day out. They said their goodbye's and headed out the door.**_

"_**But all I want is you guys" Heero whispered to the wind**_

_**He climbed out of bed and walked through the empty house until he came to the games room. He settled down on one of the many bean bags and grabbed a controller, starting up a game. The game he was playing he had made himself. It was a simulation of war and you had to play as if you were inside a cockpit. The side games, weren't so serious though in fact, they were quite funny!**_

Zechs had found his way to the games room through his wanderings and after looking around to make sure no one was watching, tried out one of the games. When the side game came on, his laughter was heard through the house.

Most of the house inhabitants had come to investigate and after seeing what he was laughing at, ended up laughing themselves. The side games were of the pilots. The first was of Duo, where you had to feed him until he popped and was extremely fat.

The second was of Trowa, you had to try and coax him into talking by annoying him e.g. poking him, stealing his things, whipping him with a towel etc.

The third side game was of Quatre. You were in a meeting with him ad you had to try and keep him awake for the duration of the meeting by any means necessary.

The fourth was of Wufei. The aim of this game was to get him as angry as possible until his head flew off. The super rare special attack in this game was to paint his Gundam pink.

Zechs was in the fifth game and he was constantly on the run, you played as a giant hammer to try and break his mask and if you succeed, you played as a giant pair of scissors to try and cut his hair.

There were many other side games, but after seeing himself, Zechs had a change of heart and turned the game off returning to the other area of the house.

"_**Heero!" Duo called "We're home!"**_

"_**With presents!" Wufei added smirking**_

"_**Heero?" Quatre called "Where are you?"**_

"_**Buddy?"**_

_**The pilots searched all of the rooms, but couldn't find any sign of their friend, it was well after dark now, so they would have a very hard time finding him if he had gone out.**_

"_**He's gone!" Duo panicked "Where could he be? We've got to find him! He's sick!"**_

**Okay, I know it's evil to leave it there but my arms are killing me so gimme a break huh? I'll update as quick as possible! Any ideas where Heero has gone?**

**Until Next Time!**

**Clarobell!**


	16. Searching, Birthdays and more Hamsters!

**Just a Shadow**

**Disclaimer: - I don't own Gundam Wing or any of its characters!**

**Chapter 16: Searching, Birthdays and More Hamsters!**

**Hey guys. I'm so sorry for the shortness of the last chapter that I decided to update right away, even though my arms are still aching. I didn't even realise how short the chapter was until it was too late! I hope this makes up for it.**

**Muchacha: I thought people would like the side games! I'm gad you liked the chapter!**

**TKM: I'm sorry it was so short. My arms were hurting so much I had to stop. Constant writing has caused me to develop RSI (repetitive strain injury). It's mostly in my right arm, but when it starts on the left it gets really bad. I didn't realise the chapter was so short otherwise I would have just saved it and completed it the net day before posting. Sorry.**

**10-Midnight-01: You will find out all in good time. I can't go giving away the ending after all! Thanks for the review!**

**Kira May Maxwell: I wish I had the game too! I'd love to feed Duo til he busted or chop Zechs' hair off! **

**KentouKurige: Hmm … I actually haven't decided where he s yet … d'oh! Hehe, as I said, I make this up as I go along so he may be cuddled up or HE MAY BE IN EXTREME DANGER! But, I hope you like whatever I choose! Lol!**

**EquineAngel: You guessed Heero's emotions. After being alone for so long, he doesn't want to be alone any more. He needs to be with someone.**

**Ms Son: My arms are throbbing with pain as we speak, and yet I persevere for my fans! GOD I'M STUPID! Anyway, I hope you like this chapter! Thanks for the review!**

**Silvertwilight: I'm glad you liked the games! Think most people did! I hope you like this chapter!**

**Silver Mirror: There seem to be lots of silver reviewers! Lol! Thanks so much for reviewing! I'm really happy you like the fic. If you like this fic, you should try reading 'the price they paid'. It's really good, I've read it myself!**

**_The pilots frantically researched the house for their missing comrade, but found nothing. Duo and Quatre were panicking, Wufei was angry and though he was hiding it well, those who knew him, knew Trowa was worried and annoyed._**

"_**Heero?" Wufei called "Are you here?"**_

**_The boys looked helplessly at each other before Quatre's eyes lit up with realisation._**

"_**We haven't checked the garden yet!" he shouted**_

**_Within two seconds, the boys were in the large garden, searching for their friend. Ten minutes past and there was still no sign of Heero. The pilots trudged back into the house wearily and sat in the lounge._**

"_**You don't think he ran do you?" Quatre asked**_

"_**I don't see why he would" Wufei replied "Though he did seem reluctant to see us go today"**_

"_**Maybe this is a punishment for leaving him" Trowa muttered "Even if it was only for a little while"**_

"_**Don't be stupid!" Duo scolded "You know Heero wouldn't do that – something probably just came up, or he went out somewhere"**_

"_**Without telling us?" Wufei asked sceptically**_

"**_We're not his parents ya know!" Duo replied_**

_**At that moment, the sound of the door opening caught everybody's attention and their gazes were fixed on the hallway. Shuffling could be heard as somebody took off their coat and shoes and made their way to the lounge. A few more seconds passed before an exhausted looking Heero trudged into the room and sat on the sofa next to Duo.**_

"_**Heero Yuy!" Duo reprimanded "Do you know what time it is? We've been looking for you for hours! Where have you been?"**_

_**Heero blinked at Duo a couple of times before opening his mouth to talk, but before he had the chance, Duo was bombarding him with a lecture as to why he shouldn't stay out so late or actually be out in the first place when he's sick.**_

"_**And he said I was mothering Yuy" Wufei mumbled to Trowa**_

"_**So tell me Heero" Duo demanded "Just where have you been?"**_

"**_I…"_**

"_**I'm waiting!" Duo stated, tapping his foot with his arms folded**_

"_**I was out looking…"**_

"_**Looking?" Duo asked curiously as his anger subsided "What for?"**_

"_**Wouldn't you have had better luck in the morning?" Wufei asked**_

"_**We … found … what we were looking for…"Heero replied as he struggled for words**_

_**The pilots shared a worried glance at the way Heero was behaving. He seemed disappointed, maybe even depressed, and they weren't too sure that his ashen face was caused by his illness.**_

"_**So what was so important that you had to stay out to this time looking?" asked Trowa, when Heero failed to elaborate on the subject any further**_

"**_Little Becky Fibhurst" Heero choked out "I found her body washed up along a lake not too far from here"_**

_**Quatre gasped and lifted his hands to cover his mouth.**_

"**_You mean…"_**

"_**Yeah" Heero replied solemnly "She's dead"**_

"_**Heero…" Duo sighed "I so sorry man, I mean, I didn't know, and-"**_

"_**It's okay Duo, really, I just want to get some sleep"**_

"_**Sure"**_

_**As Heero made his way up the stairs, the other pilots released a breath they hadn't realised they'd been holding until now.**_

"_**At least he's safe" Wufei muttered "I can't believe how worried we were, I mean he is a full grown Gundam pilot after all!"**_

"_**I know" Duo smiled "Ever since we met him again, I've felt so protective of him it's unreal!"**_

"_**Even I feel the same way!"**_

"_**How do you think this will affect him?" Trowa added quietly "We all know Heero doesn't deal well with death"**_

"_**I guess we'll just have to keep an eye on him and hope for the best" Quatre replied with a sigh "I hope he doesn't take it too hard"**_

_**The next morning, Heero woke bright and early to find several boxes at the end of the bed. He curiously grabbed one and gently shook it before reading the label which was addressed to him. He opened the box quietly and carefully, so not to disturb the other pilots and smiled when he saw what was inside.**_

_**The gift was from Quatre, and it was a GIANT plush hamster which looked exactly like little Quatre. The young blonde had had it made in town yesterday while they were out.**_

_**Heero moved on to the second box which was quite small and was from Wufei. He again carefully opened the present, not tearing a piece of the wrapping and folding it neatly by his side before unravelling the gift inside. Heero stared wide eyes at what he held n his hand. Beside it was a note which the Japanese youth read.**_

'**Dear Heero' _it read _'After the destruction of our Gundams, I collected several shads of Gundanium from each wreck site. I thought you might like this as a reminder of the old days. Fei'**

**_Heero stared awed at the ring that dangled on the end of the platinum chain. It was a blend of Gundanium from each Gundam moulded into one._**

**_Heero gently looped the chain around his neck before moving onto the next colourful box. As before, he removed the wrapping with great care before turning to the gift inside. When he saw what lay there, he couldn't help but grin._**

"_**Thanks a lot Trowa" Heero mumbled sarcastically as he lifted the black spandex shorts ands green tank top from their container. He eyed the shorts sceptically for a moment before snorting and placing them by his side next to the GIANT plush hamster.**_

_**Finally, Heero came to the final present. He peeled off the wrapping and lifted the lid to find…**_

"_**OH MY FUCKING GOD!" Heero screamed as something leapt onto his chest. **_

**_The shock forced the Japanese man to reel back and hit his head on the wall, waking up the houses inhabitants. When they came to investigate, they found a very dishevelled Gundam pilot death-glaring a rubber spider dangling from a spring in his hands. As soon as they entered, the death-glare was redirected to a certain braided youth and intensified by 50. _**

"_**Duo…" the Wing pilot growled**_

_**Duo laughed nervously before looking around the room and busting into peels of laughter. Heero's anger drained away as he watched the god of death fall to his knees in laughter pointing in the room.**_

"_**What's so funny?" Heero asked**_

"_**There's … there's a giant … hamster … on your bed!"**_

_**Heero glanced behind him at the hamster before sighing and shaking his head. How could anyone stay mad at that idiot?**_

"Hey Tro, could you pass me that T-shirt?" Duo asked

"Sure" Trowa replied

The uni-banged man passed the T-shirt to his comrade before his eyes fell on his lover feeding Heero. Duo turned around to ask Trowa for another tem when he caught the look in his friends eye and stopped.

"You're really lucky, you know that?"

"Huh?" Trowa asked, snapping out of his daydream "What do you mean?"

"You and Quat" Duo smiled "You're so perfect for each other"

"I'm sure you'll find someone"

"Yeah" Duo sighed "Well, c'mon, this stuff isn't going to pack itself!"

"Whether this operation works or not, Heero will still hate staying in the hospital for a week"

"Tell me about it" Duo laughed "We'll have to chain him to the bed, night watches and security guards at every exit and window!"

Trowa smiled and a snort was heard from behind them. They turned to find Wufei leaning on the door frame.

"That all?" he smirked "I would have thought you would know best about underestimating him, Maxwell!"

Duo stuck his tongue out at the Chinese man and laughed. Wufei rolled his eyes before returning to his morning katas and training.

_**Heero watched as Wufei petted little Wufei the hamster on his lap and cooed him. Over the last day or so, the Chinese man had become quite attached to the little rodent and one couldn't help but smile at the sight. The Netaku pilot set the hamster back in the pen and wandered off and Heero approached the spot he had just vacated. He sat down and watched the hamsters.**_

_**Little Duo approached little Wufei and gently nuzzled his fur. Heero smiled and opened the cage lid.**_

"_**I guess you two are finally getting along eh?" he asked the hamsters**_

_**All of a sudden, Duo hamster mounted Wufei hamster and began pushing his hips forward in a rhythmic motion. Heero's jaw fell slack as he watched the hamsters hump before he shrieked and grabbed little Fei from the cage. Little Duo squeaked in protest and Heero sighed in relief.**_

_**He eyed the little hamster in his hands suspiciously. Was he gaining weight. Then a horrible thought hit him.**_

"_**No, no, no, no, no, no, no!" Heero begged as he lifted the hamster in the air "Oh God no!"**_

_**Heero cringed as he gently poked his fingers at the hamster stomach and cringed.**_

"_**Wufei's going to kill me!"**_

"_**What am I going to kill you for? You didn't hurt him did you?"**_

_**Heero jumped about ten feet in the air and spun around only to come face to face with Wufei himself. He had chosen this time to quickly check on little Fei before breakfast.**_

"_**Um … no"**_

"_**Is he alright?"**_

"_**Well, you see that's the thing Wufei"**_

"_**Huh?"**_

"**He's _not a he, he's a _she_"_**

_**Wufei stared at Heero for a good five minutes before laughing.**_

"**_You thought I would kill you for _that_?"_**

"_**No, II thought you'd kill me when I told you she was pregnant with Duo's child"**_

_**A thud was heard as Wufei hit the ground. Heero gulped and gently placed the pregnant rodent back into the run.**_

"_**Have fun you two" he said meekly as he made his way in the house**_

_**Heero wasn't looking forward to this afternoon. He had promised he would tell them about how he was feeling and what happened the other night, and he just didn't feel like it right now.**_

**Okay, there ya go. Super fast update … oh god my arm just fell off … oh well!**

**Until Next Time!**

**Clarobell**


	17. Blood, Lard and Acting

**Just a Shadow**

**Disclaimer: - I don't own Gundam Wing or any of its characters!**

**Chapter 17: Blood, Lard and Acting**

**Hey people! I hope the last chapter made up for the shortness of the one before that! A new vote is now open! Please don't review just to vote, leave some comments as well okay?**

**Heero/Relena**

**Heero/Wufei**

**Heero/Duo**

**Heero/Duo/Wufei**

**Duo/Wufei**

**Duo/Hilde**

**Wufei/Hilde**

**Wufei/Sally (but don't you think she's a bit old for him?)**

**Or any pairing of your choice with the 3 remaining single Gundam guys!**

**KentouKurige: Your request is my command! You want more pets? You shall get them!**

**10-Midnoght-01: Another super fast update! As you wished here is the next chapter!**

**Kira May Maxwell: YAY! Mothering! Do I get read bed time stories? But seriously, thanks SO much for taking the time to review each chapter! I really love to get reviews from you!**

**Lonely Walker: That is the best compliment ever! Thanks! I thought people would like it!**

**Calli Maxwell: As requested, here is the update! Thanks for your review!**

**Silver Mirror: So did you like the story? Thanks for your review! I'm glad you liked the ending!**

**El Terrible Fizzy: I must admit, the last chapter was good! I hope you like this one!**

**TKM: I know you said to take a break, but I had a bout of inspiration which I just couldn't let go to waste! I hope you like this chapter!**

**Silvertwilight: I personally want that GIANT plush hamster … thanks so much for your review! It makes me so happy to know you like my chapters! I hope you like this one too!**

**Ms Son: Ah, my good friend, thanks so much for your great review as always! I know I can always count on you! I finished drawing my Gundam hamsters! I hope you like this chapter!**

**Muchacha: Could you have a go at drawing hamsters? Lol! I did! Thanks so much for your review! It's great to know you think my fic is so balanced!**

**Silversilence0: But Duo _does _find out about the hamsters! Read on and you shall find out! I hope you like it!**

"_**MAXWELL!"**_

"_**I didn't do it!" Duo screamed, shooting off of his bed and running out of the room "Whatever I did I didn't do it!"**_

**_Wufei glared as he watched Duo run past the room he was in. Being the good sportsman he was, he gave him a head start of a minute before giving chase._**

_**Duo cowered in the bathroom cupboard, awaiting his fate. The sound of footsteps approaching could be heard and Duo instinctively pressed his back further to the wall. Suddenly the door swung open to reveal Quatre with an armful of towels.**_

"_**Hello Duo" Quatre greeted without even looking past the huge mound of folded towels in his arms "Hiding from Wufei again?"**_

"_**Yeah … need any help?"**_

"_**That would be nice"**_

**_Duo helped Quatre arrange the towels in the cupboard and then sighed and sat on the edge of the bath._**

"_**Duo?" Quatre asked "What's wrong? Why aren't you hiding?"**_

"**_For once I'm gonna take it like a man Q, I'm just gonna sit here and wait for him and hopefully I won't spill too much blood on the rug and it'll all drip into the bath eh?"_**

_**Quatre smiled and sat beside Duo resting a hand on his shoulder.**_

"_**So what did you do this time?"**_

_**Before another word could be said, Wufei burst in the room and raised an accusing finger at the doomed American.**_

"_**You!" he hissed "How dare you!"**_

"_**Huh?" Duo blinked "What did I do?"**_

"_**You have impregnated me!"**_

"_**WHA?"**_

_**Duo shot back and fell into the bath, hitting his head on the wall. Before he had the chance to gather his shaken brain together, he was being dragged outside by his collar. When he finally gained some sense back, he saw to angry black eyes staring into his own.**_

"_**What did I do?" the braided man whined "I don't remember doing anything! How could I get you pregnant! How can you GET pregnant?"**_

"_**I'M not pregnant you idiot! LOOK!"**_

_**Duo cast his gaze to where his angry friend was pointing and stared dumbly at the sight before him. **_

"_**Um … Fei?"**_

"_**What?" Wufei snapped**_

"_**Are they…?"**_

"_**Yes" Wufei ground out "We discovered little Fei is a female"**_

_**Duo burst out laughing and Wufei was finding it hard to stay mad at him. He looked at Duo and sighed.**_

"_**Sorry Maxwell" he apologised "I shouldn't have taken it out on you"**_

"**_It's okay man" Duo replied as his laughing calmed "That sight was worth it! Go little Duo! Go! Hump away my friend!"_**

_**Wufei smirked but then frowned as he spotted a thin trail of red leading down Duo's back.**_

"_**Shit" he muttered as he helped Duo up and started dragging him into the house**_

"_**What? What's wrong?" Duo asked**_

_**Wufei didn't reply, but instead dragged Duo upstairs to the bathroom he was hiding in. Duo watched as all colour drained from his friends face with confusion.**_

"_**Fei?" Duo asked "What's wrong?"**_

"**_Oh God, I'm sorry Duo"_**

"_**Huh?"**_

**_Duo was starting to feel a little light headed and so leaned on his Chinese friend for support. He followed Wufei's gaze and as his eyes rested on the wall where he fell and they widened. There was a large patch of blood on the wall which was dripping onto the bath._**

"_**Shit" Duo stated "I better get that cleaned up before Heero sees I messed up the bathroom"**_

_**Wufei stared incredulously at his braided friend before sitting him down on the toilet and grabbing the first aid kit from the cupboard.**_

"_**I think cleaning you up is a little bit more important right now don't you?"**_

"**_I don't know" Duo grinned "Heero can be pretty scary when he gets mad!"_**

_**Wufei rolled his eyes and began to clean Duo's head, being careful not to mess up his hair.**_

"_**You'll need to take a shower and clean your hair before I can bandage this, just be careful with the soap okay?"**_

"_**Okey dokey Fei!"**_

**_Duo began to take off his shirt and Wufei left the room. When he had finished in the shower, Wufei came back in and bandaged his head._**

"_**Aw man!" Duo moaned "Fei! This messes up my braid!"**_

"_**Stop whining weakling" Wufei smiled**_

**_Duo grinned. Now was the perfect time to play the guilt trip. Wufei had just finished the bandage and as Duo went to stand up, he faked swaying on his feet and sat back on the toilet._**

"_**Maxwell?" Wufei asked worriedly "Are you okay?"**_

"_**Sorry Fei, just a bit dizzy – a drink might help"**_

"_**Sure" Wufei replied "I'll get you one right away"**_

_**Duo smirked as his Chinese friend rushed out of the room and hurried back with his favourite drink.**_

"_**Is this okay?"**_

"_**That's great buddy, but I feel a bit sick now"**_

"_**What should I do?"**_

"_**Food would be good"**_

"_**Sure, go lie down I'll bring you something up"**_

_**Duo smirked as he stumbled out of the room and into bed. About 10 minutes later, a delicious smell wafted through the air and lured Duo to the hallway where he listened for any sign of his friends return.**_

"_**Wufei…"**_

_**Duo struggled to hear what Quatre was saying to Wufei, but failed miserably.**_

"**_I know" Wufei replied "But he's my best friend and even if he isn't sick I still owe him for making him hurt his head. I don't care if he feels he needs to trick me, but I just wish he would have asked"_**

**_Wufei started to ascend the stairs and when he reached the top, he came face to face with none other than Duo Maxwell himself._**

"_**Hey man, let me help you with that"**_

**_Wufei smiled as Duo took a bowl and carried it to his room._**

"_**Come in and look around Wuffers, then I'll go have a peek around your room"**_

"_**Sure" Wufei replied**_

_**Around an hour later the front door was opened and lots of noise could be heard. Heero had gone out after dinner to pick up the animals from the vets and said he was bring ALL of them home. Wufei and Duo were surprised when Jasmine and Scythe came bounding in the room and jumped onto their laps.**_

"_**Jasmine? What's wrong baby?"**_

"**_Yo scythe! What's got you all spooked?"_**

_**Both animals looked warily at the door and the pilots looked at each other curiously. **_

"_**Sorry if Lard scared your pets guys!" Heero called out "He's a bit of a big lump, but he's as gentle as a feather!"**_

_**All the pilots walked into the hallway and their mouths fell open. Next to Heero stood the biggest dog they had ever seen.**_

"_**I don't know what breed he is" Heero stated as he ruffled the dogs fur, but he's very loving!"**_

**_The dog when on its hind legs stood at Heero's height. When Heero beckoned it to stand up for a treat, the pilots could do nothing but stare in awe. _**

"_**Whoa" Duo stated**_

**_Nobody else made a sound so Heero rolled his eyes and walked inside, Lard hot on his heels._**

"_**W-where are the rest of the animals?" Wufei called**_

"_**They don't live in the house" Heero replied "They're pretty much wild, but I feed them and they come and go as they please"**_

"_**Oh"**_

**_Duo grinned and ruffled his puppy's fur setting him back onto the ground. The frightened little dog immediately ran behind its owners leg and whimpered. When Wufei set Jasmine on the floor however, se ran straight up to Lard and leapt rather ungracefully onto his back then climbed onto his head. The dog didn't seem to mind and tolerate the fluff-ball on its head. Heero smiled and everyone got back to their previous events._**

_**As they all walked away, Heero sighed in relief. They had forgotten to ask him about little Becky.**_

"_**Heero?"**_

"_**Yeah?"**_

"_**We didn't forget, we'll talk about it tomorrow"**_

"_**Damn"**_

**_The other pilots smiled sadly at the wing pilot before leaving to their own business._**

"Hey Fei?" Duo called "Could you pass me that picture frame?"

"Is all of this really necessary? I mean he's only in hospital for a week!"

"This is Heero we're talking about Wufei" Duo stated plainly "If we don't make him as comfortable as possible, he'll run – no matter how much he's changed, he'll _always _hate hospitals!"

"I suppose you're right" Wufei agreed, handing the photo frame to his friend "How are you coping?"

"I'm alive"

Wufei was about to protest on Duo's answer when Quatre ran into the room.

"Guys, you better come quick, Heero's having a bad day!"

Duo ad Wufei were out of the room before another breath could be taken and by Heero's side. Heero barely seemed to notice them and remained staring into space with that haunted unfocused look in his eyes.

"Is this what he was like before we came?" Zechs asked quietly

"Yeah" Duo muttered "I don't understand what's going on! We're too close for you to stop trying Heero!"

Duo got no response from the Japanese man and sat down sighing.

"Do you want us to leave you alone with him for a while?" Noin asked

"I don't know guys"

"I think we should go and get some fresh air" Quatre suggested and the people started filing out of the house and into the back garden to view the pets.

Duo sighed heavily and raised his lowered head slightly. He and Heero were alone in the room. He looked up fully and found himself staring into clear and very focused Prussian blue eyes.

"H-Heero!" Duo exclaimed as he jumped back "Y-you're okay!"

Heero nodded and Duo stared at him dumbly.

"You understood me?"

Heero nodded again ad Duo grinned. His grin quickly turned to a frown and he glared at his Japanese friend.

"What was up with you just then? I was so worried!"

"A … act … ing" Heero slurred out stuttering as he struggled to make his mouth find the right words.

"Heero?" Duo asked amazed "Can you understand me clearly?"

"Clear … bell … Duuoo…"

Heero smiled as tears formed in Duo's eyes

"Clear as a bell huh?"

Heero nodded again and Duo laughed.

"Why were you acting?"

"Alone … you … want"

"Huh?" Duo asked "You wanted me alone?"

"Yeah"

"Why?"

"Miss … you … Duu…" Heero's brow knitted in concentration, as he forced himself to complete Duo's name "Duuoo"

"I miss our alone time too buddy … the sympathy's a bit too much for too eh?"

"…Yeah…"

"I can't believe this" Duo stated "Am I really having a conversation with you?"

Heero's eyebrows knitted again and a concentrated look spread across his features.

"May … be"

"Ever the sarcastic type eh?"

Heero nodded

"Are you okay? I mean are you comfortable? Hungry? Tired?"

"Me … fine … got to … go … now …"

Heero's eyes fogged up a bit and Duo smiled.

"Thanks buddy" he whispered as he hugged his best friend "I needed that"

In two days time, Heero would be leaving for the hospital to have his operation.

**:Grins: So? Did you like? Did you hate to the point where you wanted to throw rotten cabbages at me? I'm still willing to take any suggestion of where people want the boys to go. They still have a bit of time to fill up before the accident! I'll even give you guys a little hint … it wasn't an accident::Grins: There's your teaser!**

**By the way, I had a go at drawing the Gundam hamsters, if anybody wants to see them, feel free to email me and I'll send it to you, it's not fantastic, but it's not bad either! If anybody else wants to have a go please send me your tries!**

**Until Next Time!**

**Clarobe … :Clarobell's other arm falls off:**


	18. Birthday Party and Dress Up

**Just a Shadow**

**Disclaimer: - I don't own Gundam Wing or any of its characters!**

**Chapter 18: Birthday Party and Dress Up**

**Thank you to everyone that reviewed, but I'm a bit cut short for time today so I can't write any comments. Only shout outs!**

**Thanks to: -**

**Calli Maxwell**

**Muchacha**

**Spunky the Hamster**

**Shinigami-Heero**

**10-Midnight-01**

**Silver Mirror**

**DevylZangyl**

**KentouKurige**

**Ms Son**

**Silvertwighlight**

**Scythewing**

**TKM**

**Arabian**

**Safaia-kurome**

**Kira May Maxwell**

**EquineAngel**

**Nikkler**

**El Terrible Fizzy**

**Now on with the fic!**

**_The pilots had just finished talking about the little girl that Heero had been looking for the previous day. They had found out that the girl was 6 years old and that her name was Becky. She apparently lived on a farm not to far from Heero's hme and would often bring him gifts and visit him._**

**_Heero had found her washed up beside a lake nearby. Her parents had come to him and asked for his help in the search when she had gone missing. Apparently one of her parents' ducks from the farm had gone missing and she had wanted help and so had gone looking for it. It was assumed that she had fallen in the lake and drowned._**

_**Heero sighed as he finished explaining what had happened and sat back in the chair. All of the pilots seemed quite upset by what they had heard and were all looking either a the floor or at the wall.**_

_**Heero allowed a small smile to creep onto his face. Wufei noticed this and looked angrily at Heero.**_

"_**What could you possibly find amusing about the death of a child Yuy?" he spat**_

"_**I … I wasn't thinking of that" Heero whispered and lowered his head.**_

_**Wufei instantly regretted scolding his friend as he remembered the fragile state Heero's emotions were in at the moment.**_

"**_I'm sorry Heero" he apologised as he moved to sit next to the Japanese youth "It's just … not fair … when something like this happens … it's … it's …"_**

"_**Injustice?" Heero offered with a small smile**_

_**Duo couldn't help it. He burst out laughing and quickly tried to smother it which resulted in him snorting and gagging which then resulting in Quatre laughing causing Trowa to smile. Wufei smirked and gently punched Heero on the arm.**_

"_**Idiot" he muttered and walked back to his own corner of the room "I never thought I'd be calling Yuy that"**_

_**Heero smiled sadly and the room quietened again. Al of a sudden Heero jumped up from the sofa wide eyed and looked at Duo.**_

"**_I just had the _best _idea for how we could celebrate our birthday's guys!"_**

"_**But I though we already agreed on a small party that we'd record and send to the others?"**_

"_**Well, what if it was a dress up party?" Heero asked**_

**_All of the pilots grinned and Heero took that as a yes. That day found the out and about the town choosing costumes r materials for costumes that they would make themselves._**

_**Heero frowned as he felt the material in yet another shop rmemebering what Duo had said.**_

"_It has to be original" Duo informed "Something that is completely unexpected"_

"_And if it isn't?" Wufei asked_

"_I'll prank you until your hair is pink, your clothes are glued to your body, you eat nothing but dirt for a week and you're begging to be put into an insane asylum"_

_Nobody spoke, but all of them gulped in fear at that threat._

"_I suggest you pick your costume wisely guys!" Duo laughed_

**_Heero cringed as he imagined those threats being made a reality. He knew Duo wouldn't really do things as bad as that t them, but he would come pretty close! This had to be the best and most unexpected costume _EVER**

**_Duo grinned as he ran from store to store, looking for what he would need. He had been trying to squeeze I information out of the other pilots as to what they would be wearing to their mini party, but so far he had had no luck._**

_**He was out shopping with Quatre and Trowa, getting the materials for the costumes they were going to make. Before long, everybody had their materials and were o their way home to work on their costumes.**_

_**As they walked through the door, Heero and Wufei ran upstairs with their materials and into Heero's room before slamming the door behind them. The other pilots stared dumbly after them.**_

"_**What's up with those two?" Duo asked**_

"_**I think they said something about working on their costumes together" Quatre said smiling "I think they had a great idea"**_

_**Duo and Trowa smiled as childish laughter came from behind the door.**_

"**_Would you listen to those two?" Duo laughed "They sound like teen girls getting ready for a date!"_**

**_Quatre laughed and Trowa smirked at the comment. Duo smiled slightly as he caught Trowa giving Quatre a meaningful look out of the corner of his eye, but quickly turned away when he saw the two turn in his direction. The braided pilot whistled innocently and slowly walked out of the room._**

**_Hours passed and soon it was time for the party to start. All of the pilot had agreed to wait in different locations of the house so that they wouldn't be able to see each others costumes until they were together. Duo, Trowa and Quatre were still waiting for the other two to finish._**

"_**Are you two ready yet?" Duo called impatiently**_

"_**You three start the party and tell us what you're dressed as – we'll be down in a minute!"**_

_**Duo sighed with a smile.**_

"_**You heard them!" he shouted to Trowa and Quatre "Let's get this party started!"**_

_**Wufei and Heero listened as the other pilots laughed at each other costumes and described what they were wearing. Duo was dressed as an angel with wings and halo intact. He even had a light attached to his back to give him a 'heavenly glow'.**_

**_Trowa was dressed as a baby with an all in one pyjama set and a bib. When Duo had joked about him wearing a nappy, he had been quite shocked and disturbed to find that the silent man was wearing a towel diaper._**

_**Quatre was dressed all in leather with a jacket to complete the suit. He also had a whip and chain to finish the 'bad boy' look. Now all they were waiting for was Heero and Wufei. When the bedroom door opened and more laughs filled the air, the three waiting pilots turned their attention to the stairs.**_

**_Slow footsteps could be heard as one person walked down the stairs and before long Wufei could be seen. The pilots jaws hit the floor as soon as they saw him, or rather, her._**

_**Wufei was dressed in a pink, silk kimono with matching slippers and make up. His hair had been styled in a tight bun and if he hadn't spoke the boys could have sworn he was a woman.**_

"_**What are you looking?" Wufei smirked "No pranks for me I suppose"**_

_**Duo's shocked expression melted into one of pure delight as he watched his friend strut over to them.**_

"_**Wufei!" Quatre shouted as he ran to his friend "I can't believe you're wearing this!"**_

"**_I can't believe you're wearing _that_" Wufei retorted_**

_**Quatre blushed a deep crimson and backed away from his Chinese friend and to the wall, pressing against it in hopes that he could somehow disappear.**_

"**_You know we're recording this right Wu-man?" Duo suddenly burst out laughing and pointed at Wufei "Wu-man sounds like _woman_!"_**

_**Wufei rolled his eyes and folded his arms across his chest, which had been stuffed to make it seem more realistic.**_

"**_Yes Maxwell" he replied "And I don't really care … ah, I think that's Yuy coming down, you'll _love _his costume"_**

_**All eyes turned to the stairs as Heero descended them, and once again when he came into sight, three jaws hit the floor. Wufei remained smirking. **_

**_Heero was dressed up as his former instructor, Doctor J. He had ever detail done perfectly with electronic claw, leg braces, lab coat, clothes and eye goggles. The only thing missing from the costume was the long hair, but Heero had opted to Dye his hair grey rather than wear a wig._**

"**_I-Is that _you _Heero?" Duo asked_**

"**_It's me" Heero replied "But that sure as hell isn't you!"_**

_**Duo looked over his angel costume and laughed at Heero's comment. He had to admit it though, he was no angel.**_

"_**So what do we do now?" Wufei asked**_

_**Nobody answered as they looked around the room. They had set up the kitchen table in the dojo, where they had decided to hold their mini party. On the table lay all sorts of food, but right in the middle was a large order of take away Chinese from the Chinese restaurant they had eaten at before. **_

"_**I don't know" Duo admitted "None of us dance!"**_

_**After a short pause, the braided pilot started laughing which spread to the other pilots. Heero slowly edged away from the group so as not to attract any attention. He crept toward the food and over to the chowmein. He grabbed a fist full and pulled his arm back ready to throw.**_

_**His aim was at Trowa this time. He pulled his arm back further and was about to launch…**_

_**SPLAT!**_

**_Heero blinked as sauce from one of the other dishes slowly from his head, down his face and onto his costume. He turned around slowly to find a smirking Quatre._**

"_**Tsk, tsk, tsk!" Quatre whispered "Trowa's all mine Heero"**_

**_Heero's facial expression was one of pure surprise. He had expected something like this from Duo, Wufei or possibly even Trowa, but _never, NEVER _Quatre!_ _Slowly a smile crept onto his face and he turned around to face the smirking Arabian. He pulled his arm back ready to retaliate when…_**

_**SPLAT!**_

_**Yet again, Heero's facial expression twisted into shock. Wufei stood behind Heero with yet another dish in his hand. He had tipped half of it over Heero's head first of course though!**_

"_**Sorry Heero" Trowa whispered "Quatre's mine"**_

_**Heero couldn't help the smile that crept onto his face. He grabbed another handful of chowmein and…**_

_**SPLAT!**_

_**Heero's face scrunched up as it was ht with a mound of curry rice. When he managed to clear some away, he saw Wufei standing in front of him smirking with th bowl of curry rice in his hand.**_

"**_What's _your _reason?" he asked_**

"_**You dressed me up like a woman"**_

"**_You _asked _me to!"_**

"_**Yeah, but you should've talked me out of it"**_

_**Heero sighed and turned to Duo.**_

"_**Okay, I'm read and waiting, what would you like to throw at me?"**_

"_**I can't" Duo said as he walked over to him "I'm an angel"**_

**_The other pilots busted up into fits of laughter as Duo wiped a finger full of food from Heero's costume._**

"_**Mmm!" Duo stated "This stuff's great!"**_

**_Heero smiled and turned around, trying to brush some stray pieces of food from his lab coat. When nobody was looking he grabbed a handful of…_**

_**SPLAT!**_

_**Heero sighed and turned to face Duo who had a handful of cake.**_

"_**I thought you were an angel" he stated**_

"_**Since when am I an angel?" Duo retorted**_

**_Heero started laughing with the rest of the pilots and spent the rest of the night sharing the food rather than wearing the food. As he watched the pilots sleeping later that night he smiled. They had been together for 2 weeks now and in 2 more weeks they would be leaving for a year._**

**_His smile wavered as it fell on Duo. He was going to miss him the most. It's not that he liked the others less, it's just he liked Duo a little bit more. It was going to be hard saying goodbye, but at least he knew they would e back in a year, and even if things didn't work out and they couldn't come and live with him, at least the ice had been broken and they could see each other again._**

_**Heero sighed as he stealthily walked back to his room. The walls were still bare and the furniture was still plain. Maybe they could do something about that before the guys left? The wing pilot slipped into bed and beckoned sleep to claim him, but no such luck tonight. **_

_**He was afraid when they left him for a day, so what would he be like when they left him for a year? Heero sighed again and shifted in the quilt. He knew he's be getting no sleep tonight.**_

**Okay, so there's chapter 18! I hope you guys liked it. The votes so far are as follows…**

**Heero/Duo – 10**

**Heero/Duo/Wufei – 4**

**Wufei/Relena – 2**

**Duo/Wufei – 2**

**Trowa/Quatre/Wufei – 1**

**Wufei/Sally – 3**

**Relena/Heero – 2**

**Duo/Hilde – 2**

**I'm sorry if I missed anyone's vote, I don't think I did, but I'm a bit all over the place. The vote swill be open until ch 20 which is when (I think) I will be making the final decision.**

**Oh, and by the way, I'm a bit too busy to search for all your email addresses, so if you want the hamster pic I drew, you'll have to find my email address and email me asking for it. It should be in my bio. I would also be very grateful if people could send me their drawings!**

**Until Next Time!**

**Clarobell**


	19. Hospitals and Carnivals

**Just a Shadow**

**Disclaimer: - I don't own Gundam Wing or any of its characters!**

**Chapter 19: Hospitals and Carnivals**

**Thank you so much to everybody who reviews this fic, but it's come to my attention that if you write shout outs in your fic he you could be banned from the site for a number of days or weeks, so as much as I'd love to acknowledge you all personally, I cant until this new rule is lifted.**

**We are however allowed to write a short authors note and in this authors note I would like to thank the following people for their reviews of the last chapter…**

**KentouKurige**

**Kira May Maxwell**

**Safaia-Kurome**

**MILHARU**

**Silver Mirror**

**Ms Son – one of my best friend!**

**El Terrible Fizzy**

**TKM**

**Volume**

**10-midnight-01**

**Calli Maxwell – your email address didn't show**

**Stormhammer**

**Alerevenus**

**Aiko**

**Kikaru Itsuko**

**Silvertwighlight**

**Gravitiger**

**Thank you all so much!**

**Now on with the fic!**

"Come on man!" Duo moaned "I know you can understand me so just stop being like this!"

Heero ignored the pleas from his friend and held on tighter to the beam. Trowa had a hold of one arm whilst Wufei had the other and Duo and Quatre were trying to pull the ex-pilot away or loosen his grip.

"I know you hate hospitals which is why we never told you!"

"NO!" Heero shouted and batted an offending hand away.

Unfortunately for Heero that hand happened to be his main grip on the beam and so in once swift tug, all the pilots were lying in a heap on the floor. The rest of the group watched in a mixture of amusement and awe at the scene in front of them. Zechs rolled his eyes and most of the women laughed.

The pilots picked their struggling friend off the floor and hauled him out side and into the car.

"We'll hold him down!" Wufei shouted

"You start the car!" Duo finished

Trowa nodded and jumped into the drivers' seat. Quatre was in the passengers while the other three were in the back. As soon as all body parts were in the car, Duo slammed the doors shut and Trowa fastened all the locks.

Heero scrambled from door to door, climbing over all his friends in the process, but found no way out, so opted to flop down across Wufei and Duo, glaring at the car roof.

"See" Duo soothed "It isn't so bad is it?"

Heero turned his glare on Duo and the lively American suddenly wasn't so lively any more. After a short silence, Duo spoke up.

"You know what?" he asked everybody in the car with a grin on his face "That's the first time Heero's glared at me since the accident"

"I still can't believe he spoke to you" Quatre smiled

"He speaks to al of us Quat" Duo grinned

"You know what I mean – you got to have a conversation with him!"

"I can't believe what a good actor he is!" Wufei snorted

"I can!" Duo laughed as he rolled his eyes "Don't you remember when we took him to that carnival in town?"

The pilots shared a knowing glance before all eyes fell on Heero. The Japanese pilot was fast asleep with his head and arms in Wufei's lap, one leg and his lower body on Duo's lap and one leg dangling off the seat. A small chuckle rose from the position of the sleeping man, but other than that, the boys were lost to their memories.

"_**A carnival?" Heero asked "Why?"**_

"_**Because we wanted to surprise you!" Quatre exclaimed happily**_

"_**Are you surprised?" Duo asked grinning**_

"_**He looks surprised to me!" Wufei smirked**_

_**Heero looked from one pilot to another before a small smile made its way onto his face.**_

"_**Thanks guys – are we leaving now?"**_

"_**Sure are!"**_

_**All the boys filed out of the house and into the car within the next 10 minutes and before they knew it were at the gates of the carnival. They had waited until the night time to tell Heero so that all the lights would be on and there would be less children and noise. **_

_**Heero stared around at all the attractions n awe. A carnival was one of the things he had never been to. Of course he had heard of them and been told about them, but experiencing it was entirely different. **_

_**As a child it had been one of the things he had wanted to do, but with constant mission with Odin Lowe and then constant training and conditioning with Doctor J, he had never had the time of permission.**_

_**The pilots grinned when they saw the expression of wonder on Heero's face. They watched as he slowly took a step forward and then another, hesitant on going in. Duo stepped forward and bowed in front of Heero before linking his right arm with Heero's left and holding out another to Wufei. **_

**_Wufei stared at the arm and smirked at duo before linking his right with Duo's left and holding out and arm to Trowa. Trowa and Quatre followed suit and they all walked in together._**

_**A couple of hours later found the pilots struggling to carry all the prizes they had won. They had all won at a stall where if you came in first you could come back an hour later and pick up a hand made doll of yourself. The only thing that they didn't know was that the dolls were life sized.**_

_**The pilots had just arrived back to pick up their dolls and stared in awe as the man pulled out a life sized Heero.**_

"_**AH! I want it!" Screamed Duo as he snatched the Heero plushie from the man and glomped it.**_

"_**Duo!" Heero protested "That's mine!"**_

"_**Oh! Please Heero? Pretty please?" the braided man begged "I mean look! It even has the frown and messy bangs!"**_

_**Heero sighed and waved his hand in a gesture of defeat.**_

"_**Go on then"**_

**_Duo jumped around like a lunatic pulling the poor plush Heero with him. As the man pulled up the Wufei doll, said Chinese pilot quickly grabbed his plush and looked at it with judging eyes. After a short moment he turned to Quatre and Trowa._**

"_**Is my face really that fat?" he asked embarrassed**_

"_**No Fei" Quate replied as he rolled his eyes "It's a plush, it's meant to be plump!"**_

"_**Oh" Wufei replied hugging his plush**_

_**Next a Duo plush was pulled out and Heero took it in his arms before dropping his hold to the braid and dragging the plush along by it.**_

"_**Hey!" Duo protested "That doll is a work of art!"**_

_**Heero snorted and few other people in the crowd watching chuckled. When Trowa and Quatre received their own respective plush's, they looked at each other before trading with a smile.**_

_**The other three pilots rolled their eyes. They all knew that the two were together in secret, but when they would admit it was a mystery.**_

_**A couple more hours passed and the boys were still walking along, happily chatting about random things. That was until Duo noticed the strained look on Heero's features.**_

"_**Ro?" he called "You okay?"**_

"_**Yeah" Heero replied**_

**_Duo eyed him warily, but from what he could tell, Heero was only out breath, which wasn't _too _uncommon – they had been walking a while after all._**

"_**You want to sit down for a while?"**_

"_**No, I'm good" **_

**_Duo shrugged and slowed down his pace a little so that he was next to Heero. Midnight had long since passed now and the boys were seated in a gazebo watching the stars. Their attention was pulled away when a harsh cough rang through the air and all eyes turned to Heero._**

"**_You okay Yuy?" Wufei asked_**

_**There was no reply and Heero's bangs were covering his eyes. The pilots looked at each other worriedly before turning back to their friend.**_

"_**Heero?" Quatre called "Are you okay?"**_

"… _**I … I'm not … sure …" Heero replied with a croaky voice**_

"_**What wrong man?" Duo asked as he scooted closer**_

"_**I don't feel so good … I … haven't all day …"**_

"_**What? Why didn't you tell us?" Wufei asked angrily**_

"_**I didn't want to … ruin … the fun … … … sorry …"**_

_**Duo placed a hand on Heero's forehead and quickly pulled it back.**_

"_**We better go guys" he stated "He's pretty hot"**_

**_Duo helped Heero to his feet and Wufei assisted. Before long they arrived home and helped Heero into bed. They knew he would be fine and just needed sleep – but why hadn't they noticed sooner?_**

"_**Heero's a pretty good actor" Trowa whispered as they left Heero's room "I had no idea he was feeling unwell"**_

"_**Oh me God it spoke!" Duo joked**_

**_Soft laughter and a few raspy coughs followed the joke and the pilots smiled. They walked downstairs and sat in the lounge. Quatre opened his mouth to speak when a buzzing caught everybody's attention. _**

_**Quatre jumped up and grabbed his mobile from his back pocket before flipping it open.**_

"_**Winner" he spoke into the phone "… Lady Une? … … Yes … yes … but … I understand … okay … yes … I see … we'll be there … yes ma'am … understood … no … no problem … goodbye"**_

_**Quatre hung up the phone and turned sad sea-blue eyes on his friends. **_

"_**We have to leave first thing in the morning" he sighed "We're needed back at the base"**_

"_**B-but what about Heero!" Duo objected "WE still have another week of holiday left with him"**_

"_**I'm sorry Duo" the young blonde apologised "It's not a request, it's an order, there's been another terrorist attack"**_

"_**When are we expected back?"**_

"**_We have to leave first thing tomorrow morning, to be there for the evening"_**

_**The pilots looked at each other sadly and sat back n their chairs.**_

"_**What are we going to tell Heero?" Wufei asked sadly**_

"_**You don't need to tell me – I heard" Heero replied from the stairs.**_

_**Four pairs of shocked eyes turned to look at the Japanese man. Heero smiled sadly at them as two tears fell from his eyes.**_

"_**We'll pack now and then we'll have more time in the morning" Heero stated "I'll run you to the airport and see you off okay?"**_

_**The pilot nodded and moved to comfort their friend. Heero accepted their offer of comfort and relaxed as they shared their second group hug.**_

"_**I love you guys" he whispered "I know you'll come back and I'll be waiting for you"**_

_**They broke apart and set off to pack their belongings. Heero watched with teary eyes.**_

"Well buddy" Duo grinned "We're here!"

Heero blearily looked at the hospital. He had just woken up and was still sleepy.

"Here we go" Duo whispered as he took a deep breath "Please let this work"

They all entered the hospital.

**Heero's finally having the operation guys! And look the 'accident' is getting closer and closer – if you look back at chapter 1 you'll see it happened at the airport coz Quatre was in a plane!**

**Not long to go now! Please review?**


	20. Operations and Goodbyes

**Just a Shadow**

**Disclaimer: - I don't own Gundam Wing or any of its characters!**

**Chapter 20: Operation and Goodbye's**

**Well, maybe this is the chapter you've all been waiting for, I really don't know, I guess I'll decide as I go along. I hope it doesn't disappoint.**

**Thanks to everybody who reviewed!**

"Mr Maxwell is it?" the receptionist asked as the group waited for Heero to be checked in

"Yeah, that's right" Duo replied nervously

Shortly after they had been signed in, they were escorted to a private room where Heero would be staying after his operation. Once the Japanese pilot was settled in the room, the other four scouted the room to make sure it was 'secure'.

The others raised eyebrows curiously and Quatre stopped his scout when he noticed they were being stared at.

"Sorry guys" Quatre apologised "Old habits die hard and besides, Heero won't settle unless we do this"

All eyes turned to Heero who was carefully watching the other pilots and quite a few sighed. Once the scout was done and all tings were checked, Heero leaned back on the bed and his eyes fell half closed.

"We're going to go out now to leave some time alone with Yuy before the operation" Zechs stated "Relena had to leave earlier to attend a meeting, but she will be back when the operation is over"

Everybody said their goodbye's to the pilots and walked out of the room. The pilots huddled around Heero who hadn't moved since he had relaxed onto the bed.

"Heero?" Duo called and waved a hand in front of his friends face. When he got no response, he smiled sadly.

"Nobody's home" The braided pilot joked and the other pilots smiled

"He's probably just ignoring us for bringing him to a hospital" said Trowa

"Is that true Heero?" Quatre asked his dazed friend

Heero nodded slowly and the other pilots smiled.

"Aw c'mon man – you're not mad are you?" Duo asked "You know we're only doing it for you right?"

Heero nodded again and turned to ace his American friend.

"Duu … o?" he called

"Yeah?"

"Woo?"

"Yes?" Wufei answered

"Weak … if scared?"

The two men looked at each other and their eyes softened before turning back to Heero.

"No Heero" Wufei replied "It's not weak to be afraid"

Heero looked as if he was concentrating for a moment before he spoke again.

"'M scared" Heero admitted as he leaned his head on Duo's shoulder

"Me too buddy" Duo admitted "We all are"

There was a soft knock on the door and one of the hospitals doctors walked in. He walked over to the pilots and cleared his throat to get their attention.

"Good morning Mr Yuy" the doctor greeted "Are you friends? I'm afraid only family is allowed in here right now"

"We are family" Quatre stated "We're brothers"

"I see" the doctor replied as he looked through Heero's notes "May I ask you a few questions about your sibling?"

"Go ahead" Duo replied

The doctor asked a number of health and personal questions question's, most of which the boys could answer, but then a question came up that none of them could answer.

"Now I know this may seem personal, but it's necessary to know whether we should check for any STD's"

"STDs?" Duo asked "As in sexually transmitted diseases?"

"Yes sir" the doctor replied "that won't be a problem will it?"

"No" Duo stated "Fire away!"

"Well, what sexual preferences does Mr Yuy have?"

"Huh?"

the pilots looked at each other dumbstruck and then turned back to the doctor.

"We … don't know" Quatre replied

Suddenly a voice spoke up and all eyes turned to the source.

"Mr Yuy?" the doctor asked "Did you say something?"

"Both" Heero repeated

"Both what?" Duo asked

"Answer question" Heero spoke

A short silence followed where they tried to work out what Heero was trying to say until Duo shouted out.

"I got it!" Duo shouted "Heero's likes both sexes! Am I right?"

Heero nodded and the doctor wrote it down.

"Mr Yuy, in the last five years have you been in sexual relations with another person?"

"No" Heero replied

"Then I don't think we have anything to worry about" the doctor stated with a smile "The surgeons the Preventers arranged to have operate on your brother will be arriving within the hour"

Duo squeezed Heero in a hug and waited for the doctor to leave. As soon as the door closed the door he let the Japanese man go and looked him in the eyes.

"You didn't tell me you were bisexual!"

Heero smiled shyly

"_**Phew!" Duo sighed as he flopped onto Heero's bed "That was exhausting!"**_

"_**You can say that again!" Wufei and Heero agreed as they flopped next to Duo**_

**_A few seconds later they were joined by Trowa and Quatre. All of the boys looked around the room at their work and smiled. They were in Heero's room and had spent all of the morning decorating it before they had to leave for the airport._**

**_The room's walls were now covered in photos and pictures of the pilots and all their friends. Heero smiled as he glanced around the room. The four plush's of his friends were leaning against one of the walls and the plush of Heero was going to be taken by the other pilots to their homes with them._**

"_**C'mon guys" Heero said "Let's go change and get ready to leave, or you'll miss your flight"**_

_**The other pilots pulled themselves up from Heero's bed and made their way to their rooms. Before long they were ready to go and loading their bags into the car and the next thing they knew, they were on their way to the airport.**_

"_**Are you sure you don't want to come with us Heero?" Quatre asked "I mean we can easily get you a ticket"**_

"**_I'm sure Quatre" Heero replied "This is my home now, and if I'm going to meet the others again I'd want it to be in my own home – I'd fee more confident there, besides, who would look after the pets?"_**

_**Quatre sighed and looked at the others.**_

"**_I tried" he whispered and the others smiled reassuringly, but the young blonde could tell it was forced._**

"_**So" Heero started "What do they need you for?"**_

"_**There's been a number of death threats and terrorist attacks on Winner enterprises in the last week" Quatre explained "The Preventers have tried to handle it on their own, but they just can't do it without us"**_

"_**But I thought you didn't work with the Preventers" Heero stated**_

"_**I don't" Quatre replied But whoever is sending these threats and carrying out these attacks wants me dead – they're all directed at me"**_

"_**But what about Trowa?" Heero asked "I thought he worked in the circus?"**_

"_**I do" Trowa replied "But when things get too tough in Preventers, I volunteer and lend a hand"**_

"_**Oh"**_

**_The drive continued in silence until they reached the airport. Before long they were all seated in the waiting area, waiting to board their plane. Their attention was drawn to Quatre when his mobile rang._**

"_**Hello?" Quatre spoke as he answered the phone "Yes ma'am … we're waiting for it now … no … no … yes … we will … thank you … goodbye"**_

**_Quatre closed the phone and the pilots returned to silence. Suddenly their boarding number was called over the speakers and the pilots all looked at each other. They picked up their bags and walked together to their boarding gate. When they got there, they all shared one more group hug before Heero was left alone once again._**

Duo watched as Heero's eyes slowly fell closed as the anaesthesia set in. A couple of seconds later he was whisked off into the operating theatre where the surgeons would perform surgery on Heero before using the technology they had acquired to repair any brain damage.

Heero paced the room, and as the hours ticked by he was joined by the other pilots. It was quite a funny sight to see five grown men walking around the room in a circle.

Five hours passed before finally a doctor approached them.

"So?" Duo snapped "How did it go?"

"It went well" the doctor replied

"So Heero's okay now?"

"We don't know" the doctor admitted "We won't know until My Yuy wakes up and then he will have to undergo a number of tests"

"I see" Quatre replied "What kind of tests?"

"Quite a few kinds" the doctor replied "You see, even if Heero were regain total speech abilities, his memory, or intelligence may still e affected and inaccessible"

"So then what?" Trowa asked

"When we are aware of Mr Yuy's state of mind, we will decide where to go from there – he will be unconscious for a while, so I suggest you get some sleep"

"Thank you" Quatre replied

**Well the operation is over and now all we have to do it wait! I hope you aren't disappointed with what I decide to do (I don't know what I'm going to do yet).**

**Until Next Time**

**Clarobell**


	21. What Happened That Day

**Just a Shadow**

**Disclaimer: - I don't own Gundam Wing or any of its characters!**

**Chapter 21: What Happened That Day**

**Okay, so here we are – this could be the chapter everybody's been waiting for. I hope it doesn't disappoint.**

**Thanks so much to everybody who took the time to review!**

Duo sighed and turned over in his bed. The pilots had been given a room with four beds down the hall from Heero's room whilst they waited for their friend to wake up. It had been two hours since the operation and the braided pilots patience was running thin.

"Hey Quat?" he whispered to the blonde man in the bed next to his "You awake?"

"We all are Duo" Quatre replied "We're too nervous to sleep"

Duo rolled over so that he could face the others and found that they had done the same. Wufei was the farthest away from Duo and was sitting on his bed with his back up against the wall.

Trowa was leaning against the wall next to his bed between Quatre and Wufei. He looked towards Duo and allowed a small sympathetic smile to grace his face before nodding to his friend.

Quatre was lying on his bed the same as Duo and smiled at the braided man when he turned to him.

"I know how you feel guys" Duo stated "I tried to sleep, but I just couldn't!"

"When do you think Yuy will wake up?" Wufei asked "I mean, the doctors said he'd be asleep for about 6 – 10 hours, but we all know him better than that"

"Well, it's been two hours so far" Quatre mumbled

"And knowing Heero" Duo smiled "He'll be up in another two"

"I'd have to agree with Maxwell" Wufei smirked "Medication just doesn't work like normal on Yuy"

A short silence followed where all of the pilots were lost in their thoughts. Half an hour after the operation, Zechs, Relena and the rest of the gang had come back to check on Heero's progress, but had then left again to return to the 'Ov air bouked' hotel, where they had finally got accommodation.

"Hey guys?" Duo asked "What … what are we going to do if this … you know … doesn't work?"

"I guess we'll just have to wait and try again at a later date" Wufei replied

"Like the doctor said" Trowa reminded the pilots "Even if Heero does regain his speech and motion abilities, other parts of his mind may still remain impaired"

"But what are you guys going to do?" Duo asked

"What do you mean?" Quatre questioned

"I mean are you going to stay, or are you going back home?"

"Duo" Quatre replied "This is our home now"

"I guess you've got a point there – so does this mean you're keeping your promise to Heero?"

"Of course" Trowa smiled "We're staying with Heero now"

"Trowa and I are planning on having our wedding here"

"What?" Duo asked grinning "Really? Heero would love that!"

"Yeah, and all the little Duo and Wufei juniors can carry the pillow with the rings on down the alter eh?" Wufei laughed

Laughter filled th4e air and for a moment the pilots forgot their worries. Another silence filled the air until Quatre spoke up.

"Um … Duo? Wufei?"

"Yeah?" both pilots replied

"Did you two ever get around to … you know … talking about that … thing?"

Wufei and Duo looked at each other before both sighing and turning back to Quatre.

"Yes" they replied

"_**Oh God Fei" Duo whined "Look at him – he looks miserable!"**_

"**_I know" Wufei replied as he settled into the plane seat next to Duo "I hate to leave him like this"_**

_**Wufei quickly realised what he had said and covered his mouth with his hand. Duo smiled at the action and waved it off.**_

"**_It's okay Fei" he laughed "We can't help our feelings – besides, a bit of healthy competition is good – I mean we don't even know how _he _feels!"_**

_**Wufei relaxed and leaned back in his chair again. A week or so ago, both pilots had found out that the other had feeling for Heero and since then it had been awkward. They hadn't let it show in front of Heero, but when they were alone it was difficult.**_

**_Quatre had been hounding the both of them to talk about their feelings for the Japanese boy for days, but neither wanted to make the first move. Now that they were on the plane sitting next to each other alone (no doubt the Sandrock pilot's doing), it was the perfect opportunity to work things out._**

"_**So" Wufei started "What exactly are we gong to do?"**_

"_**I don't know" Duo replied "Maybe we could share him?"**_

_**Wufei snorted and folded his arms.**_

"_**Maxwell" he asked "You and I hate each other! We are constantly bickering and forever at each others neck!"**_

"_**Yeah, but you know what they say about people who fight! The more they fight, the more they care about each other!" Duo argued "And when it really comes down to it, I don't mind being at your neck very much"**_

_**Wufei blushed and then blinked before looking at Duo.**_

"**_A-are you _flirting _with me?" he asked in disbelief_**

"**_And if I am?"_**

_**Wufei started stuttering and stuttering things that quite frankly didn't make sense and after a few seconds, Duo stopped him.**_

"**_Fei! Calm down!" the braided American laughed "We can ask Heero what he feels about us when we come back in 1-2 years or so"_**

_**The Chinese man took a deep breath and calmed himself before nodding and closing his eyes. Duo smiled at his friend and turned to look out the window. **_

_**The plane was small and so there were two rows of seats on either side of the plane, that could fit two seats next to each other on either side. The maximum on board was 100 people and Trowa and Quatre were seated behind Duo and Wufei.**_

**_Wufei looked up when Duo muttered Heero's name and his eyes widened at what he saw. Before long, Trowa and Quatre were also out of their seats, staring out the window helplessly watching things unfold._**

"And what did you decide?" Quatre asked anxiously

"We decided to let Heero decide when we returned, but, you know…" Duo replied

"…the accident" Wufei finished

"Why do we call it an accident?" Trowa asked suddenly "I mean we all know that it wasn't"

"I guess, it's just more convenient and doesn't hurt as much as the truth" Duo replied

Silence followed for a short while before a grin spread over Duo's face. They had talked for a couple of hours now, trying to keep their minds off of the wait for their friend to awake, and the American had just come up with an idea.

"Hey guys?" he asked "What do you say we go and wait in Heero's room for him to wake up?"

"What?" Quatre asked "Why?"

"Well, knowing our buddy, he's gonna freak when he wakes up, and besides, I want to be there when he does"

"Sure" they all replied "Let's go

The pilot stood up and walked to the door and out into the hallway. Before long, they reached Heero's door and opened it.

**_Heero slowly turned around as the pilots left with his shoulders slumped. Suddenly, a man with a long trench coat on pushed past him and walked into a door that read 'staff only'._**

**_Heero glared angrily at the man. He already felt bad without him making it worse, when all of a sudden his glare turned into a look of curiosity. He studied the figure as it slipped round the door with concentration until finally his eyes widened and he jumped up to follow the man._**

**_Several staff members tried to stop him from getting through the door, but Heero easily pushed past them and ran down the hallway that lead to the run way. The cloaked figure turned around slightly, and as soon as he saw Heero behind him, began to flee._**

**_Heero sped up and soon both he and the man were running openly on the runway. The man seemed to be running towards a plane and when Heero looked closer he saw it was the plane him comrades had boarded. _**

"_**No!" he shouted and ran faster**_

**_The man's trench coat was whipping back in the wind, revealing the explosives strapped to his body. Heero's eyes widened in fear, but not for himself, from the thought of losing his loved ones._**

_**A quick glance to the plane window showed the Japanese man his friends had seen him, but he coouldn't hear anything through the reinforced windows.**_

"_**DUO! QUATRE! GUYS! GET OUT OF THERE DAMN IT!" Heero yelled as he chased the man heading towards the plane.**_

"_**HEERO!" Duo yelled back as he saw his fellow pilot tackle the man to the ground "BE CAREFUL!"**_

"_**YUY!" Wufei added as he ran frantically from one window to another, trying to get a better view of their situation "DON'T BE A FOOL! WAIT FOR BACKUP!"**_

_**But Heero couldn't hear their cries through the reinforced windows of the plane. He dragged the cloaked figure as far away from the plane as he could.**_

_**Duo barely had time to scream to his best friend before-**_

**_The explosion rocked the plane and it tipped roughly onto its side. Wufei, Duo, Quatre and Trowa barged the plane door open and leapt from the plane in a futile attempt to get to their friend._**

_**By now, paramedics had arrived and were holding the pilots back.**_

"_**Please sirs!" one cried "We need you to stay back so that we can help your friend!"**_

"_**HEERO!" Duo screamed "NO! LET ME GO! HE NEEDS ME!"**_

"_**HEERO!" cried Wufei "Please let us through! HEERO!"**_

"_**No" Quatre sobbed before letting out a heart clenching scream "NO!"**_

**_Trowa remained silent as ever, watching in shock as his friend was carried into the ambulance which soon disappeared into the distance. He hardly noticed as the sobs escaped his parted lips._**

Duo opened the door quietly and peeked inside before swinging the door open.

"Oh God" he muttered "He's gone"

The rooms window was left wide open.

**Whoa. I need your opinion on the 'accident' that wasn't an accident. Was it okay? Also, do you guys want me to continue with this fic with Heero's recovery and the relationships etc?**

**Until Next Time**

**Clarobell**


	22. Waiting

**Just a Shadow**

**Disclaimer: - I don't own Gundam Wing or any of its characters!**

**Chapter 22: Waiting**

**:Evil Grin: It seems that I've fooled the majority of you! You all seem to think this is heading towards a 1/2/5 or a 2/5– but you're wrong! If you look carefully, all couples are still open and NOTHING had been decided!**

**Wufei and Duo like Heero, but we don't know who Heero likes – for all you know, he may still like Relena! He does like BOTH sexes after all! And who said anything about 1/2/5? Duo was flirting with Wufei because he loves to _tease _Wufei!**

**Sorry to say that I deliberately done that as a teaser! I hope you guys aren't too mad! Thanks so much for all your great reviews! I broke the 200 review mark on chapter 20 and that makes me SO happy! So far I think most people want me to continue – but for how long?**

**On With the Fic!**

"Duo"

Someone was calling him, Duo knew that, but all he could see to focus on was the empty room…

"Duo!"

The ruffled up covers and hanging IV drip…

"DUO!"

The open window and the curtains blowing in the wind…

"**DUO!**"

The braided pilot ran from the room down the hallway and out the hospital door. He just couldn't take the fact that Heero had ran from them. The others watched as Duo ran and looked at each other before joining him.

Before long he made it home and ran inside. Since the others had gone to stay at th hotel, it was empty now. So empty.

Quatre, rowan ad Wufei arrived back at the house not long after their friend and found him huddled on the couch. Quatre slowly approached him and sat beside him, resting a hand on his shoulder.

"Duo?" he asked "What are you doing?"

"Waiting" the chestnut haired pilot replied

"For what?"

"Heero"

"You think he'll come here?"

"I … I don't know"

"Do you think we should look for him?" Wufei asked

"You should know better than that" Duo sighed "If Heero doesn't want to be found, he won't be"

The pilots sighed and settled next to one another.

"I guess we'll just have to wait for him" Quatre sighed

"And we know all about waiting for Heero" Trowa stated

The others shared a sympathetic look. They all knew what the Heavyarms pilot was talking about.

_**Duo sat still whilst Quatre paced the room and Trowa fiddled with the tip of his bang. Wufei kept twitching. The wait was getting to them and they knew it.**_

_**Heero had been rushed to hospital after the airport incident and had been declared clinically dead after several failed attempts at resuscitation, but none of the pilots were ready to accept that.**_

_**They had all ran to the hospital Heero had been brought to, which was only 5 minutes away from the airport and upon arriving had seen the declaration. They had all barged past the doctors and nurses trying vainly to revive their friends.**_

**_Many people of the security team had tried to remove them and convince them to stop, but they couldn't do that. Wufei and Trowa focused on the abdominal thrusts whereas Quatre watched Duo perform mouth to mouth._**

**_The doctors faces had been priceless when Heero had suddenly gasped for air 15 minutes after his heart had stopped. _**

**_They had soon regained their composure though and the pilots had been ushered out of the room to where they were now, waiting for any news on their injured friends condition._**

_**Six hours passed before finally a doctor approached the boys and had given them the news of Heero's condition. The pilots were numb as the doctors listed all of the disabilities Heero would have.**_

_**Quatre's POV**_

_**It's all my fault. Oh my God, it's all my fault! How cu I let this happen! If only we had stayed a little longer! If e had stayed another day this wouldn't have happened. Heero would still be here with us laughing and joking.**_

_**I can't focus. All I can hear is my heartbeat and the blood rushing to my head.**_

_**Comatose?**_

_**Brain damage?**_

_**Motion problems?**_

_**Life Support?**_

_**Oh God what does he mean!**_

_**Heero! I'm so sorry!**_

_**Trowa's POV**_

_**It really is a miracle he's still breathing. I think I'm the only one stable enough to understand what the doctor is saying.**_

_**They've put Heero on life support. He's suffered severe brain damage due to the lack of oxygen to his brain when he was declared clinically dead and he will need constant care for the rest of his life.**_

_**I can't help but think of the time when he self destructed back during the war. It seems to long ago now. Heero has changed so much but…**_

_**I just can't help thinking…**_

_**Would it be fair?**_

_**I mean, Heero is trained as a soldier. He can peel away the layers that kept his emotions in, but he will always be a soldier at heart, and whether he is brain damaged of not, I can't help but think he will never feel safe wit any carer, but he will never be able to tell us that.**_

_**It's just not right that someone like Heero should wind up like this, ad I can't help but wonder…**_

_**I just can't help thinking…**_

_**Would it be fair … to keep Heero alive on life support?**_

_**Wufei's POV**_

_**I can't believe this. I just can't believe it! We should have waited damn it! If we'd have just stuck around a little longer to say our goodbye's none of this would have happened!**_

_**I know the people on the plane would have died, but Heero would have been fine and none of this would have happened! Oh God, knowing Yuy, he would have probably done it anyway!**_

_**I know I sound selfish, but I just can't hep it! It's the truth anyway! F I could go back right now and choose between saving Heero or the people on that plane, I would choose Heero without a second thought.**_

**_I'm confused about the way I feel about him right now. I know I have feelings for him, but I also have feeling for another! I just wish I could have talked to him before … before …_**

_**Duo's POV**_

_**The only way to describe how I'm feeling is cold and black. The Heero I know, from what the doctor is telling me, is gone forever. But I don't care what the doctor says. Heero always bounces back, not always in one piece, but he always bounces back!**_

_**I don't care if it takes 5, 10 or even 50 years! I love the guy and I'm not giving up on him! Ever! Heero's always believed in us so I just need to believe in him now.**_

_**The police have already approached us and have come to the conclusion that somehow the terrorists that have been bombing Winner enterprises had hacked into Preventer databases and had found out that we would be on that flight today.**_

_**They came for us, but they got Heero instead. Damn it Heero! Why do you always have to go ad be the hero!**_

_**I didn't even get the chance to tell you…**_

_**I didn't even get the chance to tell you damn it!**_

_**Normal**_

_**The doctor walked out the door and Quatre collapsed onto the floor in fits of sobs and tears. Trowa was by his side in a heartbeat. Now it was time for them to make a decision.**_

_**Whether or not to take Heero off of life support.**_

_**After a long discussion and many tears they had made the final decision. They slowly approached the room Heero was in an informed the doctor of their decision. Then they watched as all the wires and tubed were removed from Heero's body and waited for him to die.**_

_**They waited … and waited … and waited…**_

"He didn't die" Duo whispered

"I know" Quatre replied "We gave him the chance for a quick escape, but he chose to live"

"Maybe he's just taking that quick escape now eh?" Wufei smiled "I mean, he must need a break after all of this – he's probably grabbed the quickest flight to Hawaii"

Trowa smiled and turned to Wufei.

"I don't think Heero will ever go near and airport again after what happened"

"I wouldn't blame him either!" Duo replied "Let's just wait for him like we did last time okay guys?"

"Okay" Quatre replied "He'll come – I know he will"

The pilots grouped together and waited … and waited … and waited…

**Okay, this is the last update until at least Sunday because I'm off on holiday now! I hope you guys liked this chapter!**

**Until Next Time!**

**Clarobell**


	23. Clear Blue

**Just a Shadow**

**Disclaimer: - I don't own Gundam Wing or any of its characters!**

**Chapter 23: Clear Blue**

**I know it's been a while since I updated, but I've been busy and I have other fanfics to update. I'll try to keep updates regular … but I have no clue when I'll be ending this fic … might even be _this _chapter! Who knows?**

_**Quatre quietly opened the door to the public toilets and crept inside. Duo had come I here over 30 minutes ago and hadn't come out yet. He approached the stall and sighed, knowing who was inside.**_

_**Quiet sobs filled the air and Quatre raised a hand to knock on the door before shaking his head and turning around to leave.**_

"_**Quat?" Duo called "Please don't go"**_

_**The door opened and Duo walked out.**_

"_**How did you know I was here?" Quatre asked bewildered "I didn't think I made a sound"**_

"_**You didn't Duo sniffled "I saw your shoes"**_

_**The braided pilot pointed towards the toilet door to the gap at the bottom. His blonde friend blushed slightly and smiled.**_

"_**I guess I'm not as good a terrorist as I thought"**_

_**Duo shared Quatre's smile and they came together in a hug.**_

"_**Why didn't he die?" Duo asked "We gave him the chance, but he didn't take it"**_

"_**Maybe he didn't want to" Quatre suggested**_

"**_But he won't be the same!" Duo protested as he washed his face with water to rid himself of the tears "You heard what the doctor said!"_**

"_**He's still Heero" Quatre stated sternly**_

"_**But he's gonna have so many problems!" Duo argued "To be honest Quat, if he were a dog I'd let them kill him!"**_

"_**It's good thing he's not a dog then!" Quatre shouted angrily "If Heero has the will to live he should be given the chance!"**_

"_**But he's gonna have no quality of life Quat!" Duo shouted as they left the toilets "He's not gonna walk or talk or anything!"**_

"_**You don't know that!" Quatre cried**_

_**They had made it back to the other two pilots now who were watching the argument closely, should they need to intervene.**_

"_**The doctors said-"**_

"_**Heero has proved the doctors wrong many times before Duo" Wufei stated calmly**_

**_Duo folded his arms stubbornly and turned away from his friends. He wasn't really angry, just frustrated. He didn't really want Heero to die, but he didn't see what Heero would hold on for._**

"_**I'm sorry Duo" Quatre apologised "I'm just angry"**_

"_**Me too" Duo replied "I didn't men what I said"**_

"**_But you have to understand Duo" Quatre explained "That person was after me, so I feel like it's my fault … I … I …"_**

"**_It's okay" Trowa soothed as hot tears streamed down the blondes cheeks "It's not your fault"_**

_**A week had passed since the incident at the airport and though had survived on his own, unaided by life support, he had not woken. Nights and days blended together as the waiting went on. Other came and went. **_

**_Relena, Noin, Lady Une and the others. They all came, and all left. Some had stayed such as Zechs and Lady Une, but others were needed elsewhere. Everybody stayed silent. No words were needed; they already knew how each other felt._**

_**All eyes turned to the door as a gentle knock broke the silence. A doctor walked in. The pilots stared at him waiting to hear the fate of their friend.**_

"_**Are you all relatives of Mr Yuy?" the doctor asked**_

"_**Yes" they all replied**_

"_**Well, he woke up a little over 2 hours ago" the doctor explained "But I'm afraid to say that our fears were confirmed – he is heavily brain damaged"**_

**_A shaky sigh escaped each of the pilot's lips as they stepped forward and out of the room. They had asked the other to remain in the waiting area for the time being and they had complied._**

**_The walk to Heero's room seemed like a death march to the pilots. The doctor was listing off the many disabilities Heero would suffer with and the tests they had carried out, but he ma have well been talking to a wall. None of the boys were listening._**

_**Eventually they reached his room and the doctor opened the door, ushering them in. Wufei looked away, Quatre buried his face in Trowa's shirt and Trowa buried his in the blonde's hair. Duo stood there with his mouth open as hot tears trailed down his cheek and fell to the floor.**_

**_On the bed sat Heero, propped up with many pillows so he could sit up. His bandaged limbs lay limply at his sides and his eyes were half open, but completely unfocused._**

"_**My Yuy id paralysed from the neck down with multiple breaks and fractures" The doctor explained "It is possible that he may regain movement in his body as he recovers but I doubt it"**_

"_**Does he know who we are?" Wufei asked in a strained voice**_

"_**That's why we called you in here" the doctor replied "So far we have found no trace of anything in My Yuy's memory – he has no recognition of how to use an object or any form of speech abilities fro what we could tell and we need to know if he is able to remember his friends of family"**_

_**Duo took a deep breath and started to walk over to Heero when a hand caught his arm. The braided man turned around and came face to face with Wufei who shook his head.**_

"_**None of us are doing this alone Maxwell" he stated "We'll go together"**_

_**Duo smiled slightly and they all walked towards Heero. A number of tests were carried out, but the Japanese pilot responded to none of them and remained sitting where he was staring at nothing.**_

"_**He's a vegetable" Duo whispered "And there's nothing we can do about it"**_

"_**Come on Duo" Quatre sobbed lightly "There's still hope … there may be procedure where-"**_

"_**I'm sorry Mr Winner" the doctor interrupted "But we have no cure or medication for this … Mr Yuy will need 24 hour care for the rest of his life"**_

"_**Isn't there a chance he could even improve?"**_

"_**There is a slim chance that with time, he will regain some movement, speech or recognition skills, but t is very unlikely"**_

**_The pilots sighed as they glanced at their friend who didn't even seem to realise they were there._**

"They wanted me to put him in a home for the mentally and physically disabled" Duo snorted angrily

"I couldn't believe it when you offered to take care of him" Wufei smiled "I thought you were crazy!"

"Well, we all do crazy things for love eh Fei?" Duo smirked

Since they had been reunited, Duo had found out that though Wufei still had some feelings for Heero, they had lessened and he had grown fond of another.

"Shut up Maxwell" the Chinese man smirked "My love life is none of your business!"

"What love life?" Quatre asked mischievously and Duo, despite his sadness over Heero, burst out laughing.

"Go Quat!" he screamed grinning

Wufei blushed and turned away.

"You know I'm only messing with ya Fei!" Duo smiled "But I have to admit, I was pretty stupid to take him on without even preparing for anything!"

"_**What do you mean?" Quatre asked "You don't have any equipment or apparatus or even significant training!"**_

"_**I don't care" Duo stated "I am listed as Heero's next of Kin so I decide what happens with him!"**_

"_**But Duo!" Quatre pleaded "Please think about this! Your life would be over!"**_

"_**I have to agree with Winner" Wufei stated seriously "Taking on Yuy is like taking on a baby"**_

"_**I can handle that!" Duo insisted **_

"_**I wouldn't trust you with a baby" Wufei snorted "You can't even take care of yourself!"**_

"**_Look guys" Duo shouted "I'm taking Heero and that's final! I'm not gonna put my buddy in some home for the rest of his life! It's the least I can do for him!"_**

**_The room fell quiet before eventually the others nodded in consent. Duo released a breath he had been holding and walked out to talk with the doctors. Another two weeks passed until Heero was allowed home, but when he was, Duo was waiting._**

_**The other pilots had had to leave to investigate the terrorists threats and assassination attempts on Quatre, but Duo had stayed behind. He had told them that he would see them in a while when they kept their promise to Heero, but he could tell from the looks on their faces that they were thinking of backing out of it. It just felt too awkward t be around Heero like this.**_

**_As he pulled up in the driveway, Duo looked back to find Heero asleep in the back seats, slumped to one side. He lifted him out of the car and carried him to the front door before opening it._**

"_**You're home now Heero" Duo whispered "Don't worry, it'll be okay … I'll never leave you, I promise – and you know I don't lie"**_

Duo's eyes fluttered open and he stretched gently before opening them fully. What he saw shocked him. He quickly nudged Quatre and Trowa who saw what Duo did and quickly woke Wufei.

In between Quatre and Duo, leaning onto the American with his arms wrapped around him was Heero, fast asleep. None of the pilots knew how he could have managed to get into that position without waking them but right now they didn't care.

Even if the operation wasn't a complete success, or if Heero was different, nothing mattered as long as they were all back together. Duo and the others grinned as for the first time in years, Heero's eyelids slowly opened to reveal clear astonishingly blue eyes.

**Nope, this isn't the end yet I don't think … nope … 2 more chapters maybe … maybe more, maybe less! I don't know!**

**Please don't forget to review!**

**Until Next Time!**

**Clarobell**


	24. Together Again

**Just a Shadow**

**Disclaimer: - I don't own Gundam Wing or any of its characters!**

**Chapter 24: Back Together Again**

**I have my job now, so updates might take a little bit longer. I apologise for the wait, but thank you so much for all your wonderful reviews! If there are any Dragonball Z fans out there, you should check out my site! It's in work at the moment, but I hope to make it great very soon! You can find the address in my bio!**

**I won't keep you any longer!**

**On with the Fic!**

Duo gasped as those eyes he had longed to see clear for so long, fixed on his own. The fire that had been extinguished in them for so long shone bright and clear and from the looks of it would be for a long time.

A gentle sob escaped Quatre's lips as those eyes turned to him and then Trowa and then Wufei. Volumes of emotions passed between them all without a word being spoken.

Duo bravely shifted his weight, signalling that he wanted to stand up and Heero complied, moving off of him so that he could. All of the other pilots except Heero followed suit and stood looking down at their comrade.

"Heero?" Duo asked "Is it really, _really _you?"

Heero opened his mouth to speak and then frowned before closing it again and then opening it and closing it. The other pilots hopes starting falling fast, watching their friend struggle to speak.

"We knew there was a chance it wouldn't work completely" Wufei soothed as he rubbed his American friends back reassuringly "We can always try again"

Words of comfort passed between the four pilots as they all huddled together sorrowfully. Heero frowned – what were they on about? A determined look crossed his face and all eyes widened as he spoke clearly and loudly, without fault.

"I guess I never really was a good public speaker eh?"

**_Duo sighed frustrated as another slop of mashed up food hit the floor. This was his first attempt at feeding Heero and it was proving more difficult than he had first anticipated._**

**_Heero seemed to have a problem getting the food into his mouth and then didn't seem to know quite how to chew it and ended up choking because he couldn't swallow properly. The injuries weren't helping either._**

_**Duo rested the jar of 'healthy' food on the table in front of Heero and stood up from his crouching position. This was a lot harder than he had first thought and he was starting to have second thoughts.**_

_**He spun around when he heard his friend grunt and his eyes widened when he saw Heero had tipped over the food and was rubbing his undamaged hand in it. He rushed to clean it up before his friend could make it worse and that's when it happened.**_

_**Heero shoved his mush-covered hand into Duo's hair and ran it down his braid in an attempt to feel the soft hair. The American man's eyes darkened and he glared at his injured friend.**_

"_**You idiot!" he shouted "Look what you've done! Now I'll have to wash it extra tonight!"**_

**_Heero recoiled and fell from the chair he was in. Duo wasn't fast enough to catch him and he hit the floor with a sickening crunch followed by the 'thud' of his head making contact with the rug. _**

_**Duo watched with wide eyes as his former partner whimpered pathetically on the ground, just a shadow of his former self and slowly they filled with tears. One after another the tears came and fell, making wet streaks across the Americans face.**_

**_The phone started to ring, but Duo didn't move. What had he been thinking? With a deep breath, Duo got to his feet and pulled the now calm Heero up with him, gently cradling him in his arms._**

_**After making sure he was comfortable and calm, Duo cleaned Heero up and lifted a spoonful of food to his face.**_

"_**Let's try this again okay?"**_

Heero jumped and recoiled into the sofa as Duo shouted one thing after another at him. His blue eyes widened in a mixture of fear and shock. He hadn't expected his friends to be angry at him – what had he done?

He listened and pieced together why they were so angry, but t wasn't his fault! He opened his mouth to explain, but closed it as he knew he wouldn't be heard over their shouting.

After a few minutes they finally calmed and took in Heero's appearance. Guilt slowly crept up when they looked at their friend. He was sat pushed as far into the sofa as he could go with his head lowered and hands clasped in his lap tightly. His legs were bent to his side as he seemed to curl into himself.

"Heero?" Quatre called quietly "We're sorry for shouting"

"We were worried about you!" Wufei explained "You scared us so much by just running off like that!"

A long silence passed and Heero didn't move. The pilots exchanged a worried glance before finally their friend spoke up.

"I'm … I'm sorry" he stated "I just … when I woke up … I was confused … couldn't remember … anything really … from the last years …"

"What do you mean?" Trowa asked "Temporary amnesia?"

"Maybe" Heero agreed "But … I remembered the war … and then I ran, thinking I had been captured of something … and then it all started coming back …"

"Where did you go?" asked Duo worriedly "Are you hurt?"

"No … I … I don't know where I went … it's kind of … hard to talk right now, I … I get confused because … because it's been a long time and … and I …"

"It's okay Heero" Wufei soothed "Take your time"

Heero took a deep breath and looked up into his friends eyes and tears fell from his. Their eyes widened and they moved to comfort their friend as he continued.

"I was afraid" he admitted "I started to remember everything, and all the feelings, they … they hit me all at once … and the memories of the war … they were mixing with reality … and I got so confused I just … I don't even remember what I did … but I knew …"

"You knew what?" Duo asked

"I knew … I needed to come back … to here … with you guys … I knew I would feel safe with you"

"Is it still happening now Heero?" Quatre asked concerned

"No" Heero replied relieved "I think I needed a little more rest … and I got it"

"Which reminds me" Wufei smirked "Just how did you manage to get into that position without waking nay of us?"

"What?" Heero asked as he blinked in confusion "It was easy"

"How?"

"Well … I shook you all trying to wake you up, but then you wouldn't so … so I curled up next to Duo and tried to sleep, but … the snoring was too loud and … and so I curled up tight enough to try and block it all out" Heero explained

The pilots blushed before realising they had just had their first conversation with Heero since the accident so long ago and moved in for a hug. Heero gladly accepted the affection, glad for once he could return it.

"I think we're going to be okay guys" Trowa whispered

"Me too" Heero agreed as he hugged his friends tighter "I missed this so much!"

"Thank you Heero" Quatre whispered "I've wanted to say that for so long! Thank you for saving my life that day"

Heero smiled and pulled them all back into a hug. He was sure they were going to be okay. Things would all be fine from now on.

The pilots had been so caught up with their reunion, they had failed to notice their visitors.

"Are we disturbing something?" Zechs asked mischievously

The pilots shot apart blushing.

"How sweet" Noin smiled "It's good to see you back on your feet again Heero"

"I'm not on my feet" Heero replied a she blushed shyly

Noin smiled at Heero's joke as the rest of the group walked in the door. A yawn escaped the Japanese mans lips and before he knew it he was being whisked off to bed.

Things were going to e just fine.

**Not the end yet! One more chapter to go I think! I hope you enjoyed this one!**

**Until Next Time!**

**Clarobell**


	25. Happily Ever After

**Just a Shadow**

**Disclaimer: - I don't own Gundam Wing or any of its characters!**

**Hey guys! This is more than likely the last chapter! I need to know what you want though! Do you want a sequel? To carry on with his fic? No sequel? Please leave your answer in a review! I tried my hand at a one shot, but it didn't get much response, if you read it can you tell me what I did wrong?**

**Thank you so much to all of the people that reviewed my fic so for the last time, I don't care what says, here are your reviewer responses!**

**KentouKurige: Ah, one of my most loyal reviewers. Thank you so much for all the support you gave me. Your reviews were always a pleasure to read! I hope if I see you again in future fics! I know I haven't made it clear who some people are going to end up with, but that all depends on what the reviewers ask for eg a sequel, a continuation or just to end it.**

**Mystic-Hoshi: Yup, everything is happy! Thanks for all of your reviews. If I remember rightly, you were a bit of a late starter weren't you? Well, no matter, I loved all of your reviews anyway! Thanks again!**

**Yaeko: I'm super happy that you love this fic so much. I really did work hard on it to let the readers have what they wanted. You've reviewed almost every chapter if not all and I'm so grateful! Thank you!**

**Silvermane1: I don't remember seeing you before – thanks for your review! Even though it was short, you still took the time to send one and that's hat matters! Thanks a bunch!**

**10-Midnight-01: Thanks so much for all of your great reviews! I hope this chapter lives up to your expectations … even though you don't know what you want lol!**

**Safaia-Kurome: I'm touched that you think I'm splendiforific! I'll keep writing as long as you keep reviewing! Sequels are never normally as good as the first story, but if that's what people want then I'll give it a go. I'm sorry o be ending the fic too, but all good things must come to an end! I've had so much fun writing this it's unreal! Thanks for all the reviews!**

**RaynOwl: I may not even put him with anybody! I might leave it open … We'll just have to see, as I've said on many occasion before, I have no idea what I'm going to write, I just write it off the top of my head! Thanks for your review! I hope you like this chapter!**

**Keefy: I know, I don't want it to end either, but it has to some time! Thanks for taking the time to check out my site, evn if you aren't a DBZ fan, it's the thought that counts! All of your reviews have been great so thank you so much for taking the time to leave them!**

**Nolwe: I know it was a bit short, but I am on a bit of a limit now and writing is becoming difficult with all the work and stuff being crammed into my head! I hope you enjoy this chapter and thank you so much for all of the reviews you've given me! Good luck with getting a new account on :huggles: Thanks for all your fantastic reviews! I've always enjoyed reading them and I hope you like this latest chapter!**

**El Terrible Fizzy: One of my most loyal reviewers! Thank you so much for all your wonderful reviews! I've always loved to get them from you and hope you enjoy this chapter as much as you have the previous ones!**

**Charlie00: I can't believe how many people have called me awesome since I started this fic and I love it! Thanks a bunch for all of your reviews and I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint!**

**Freefall: I love your pen name! Thanks so much fo the review! Sometimes the short reviews are the ones that really make you fell special and make writing worth while!**

**Ms Son: I WUV YOU! That freeloader is awesome! I can't believe you got one just for me! I hope you like this chapter! I know I can always count on you to review! You're the best!**

**Chapter 25: Happily Ever After**

**Zechs' POV**

I can't help but smile as I watch the 'G-boys' as Duo had so gracefully dubbed them, run around the back yard like little children.

We were all invited to attend a barbeque at Yuy's place to celebrate his anniversary. It's been one year since the operation and so far he's doing great.

He still has moments where his mind can't seem to keep up or can't make a connection and he'll freeze on the spot. We usually just laugh it off act as if it never happened. He seems to prefer that to any of us trying to help – that only makes him worse!

I've learnt a lot more about him since his operation. He keeps in regular contact through vid phone with as many of us as he can.

They're wrestling on the ground now. Yuy cries out and they all quickly get off of him, but as soon as he's free, he pounces on Duo, who falls onto Wufei, creating a domino effect in all of the pilots. They should have known better; Yuy would never cry out over some silly wrestling match.

I watch them as they return to their chasing game. My son Alex has joined in now and seems intent on catching Yuy, who by the way, has just 'accidentally' fallen over.

His personality is continuing to develop. From the way he acts now I would never believe that he was that heartless, emotionless soldier I fought in the war. The wonders of Yuy will never cease to amaze me.

They're calling everybody to sit down for lunch now. We're all quite squashed even though it is such a big garden. All of Quatre's family has attended after all, including the Magunac (spelling?) corp.

Yuy's supposed to give a speech…

Normal

Everybody sat down on the long squishy grass so that Heero was in the centre. They had decided on not having nay tables as they would be able to fit enough for everybody and it wouldn't be fair if some ad to sit on the grass and others got the tables.

The grass had also been left long and uncut so that it would be more comfortable to sit on. Thankfully it had not rained. It would have been murder trying to fit this many people into the lounge!

Duo stood up and cleared his throat, trying to get their guests attention and failing miserably.

"HEY!" he screamed at the top of his lungs and fell silent save for a few stray giggles "Thanks … I think my buddy wants to say a few words"

All eyes turned to Heero as he stood up and pulled out a written speech. He couldn't memorise things as well as he used to e able to, but he doctors had reassured him after his first check up that gradually all his senses would return to their full capacity and functions.

He took a deep breath and opened his mouth to speak … but nothing came out…

For a good 15 seconds, Heero stood there with his mouth agape trying to form words until finaly he bust out laughing and sat back down. The rest of the room joined in with cheers and laughter, glad that Heero was taking it so well.

"Nice speech man!" Duo laughed

"Why … thank you!" Heero replied grinning

Soon the laughter died down and the festivities followed. Hours passed.

Duo watched Heero as the Japanese man sat in between Trowa and Quatre, grinning at his success in disturbing the couple. Their guests had left a little over an hour ago to stay at the 'Ov Air Bouked' hotel and things were quiet.

"Duo?" Heero called moving to sit beside the American

"Yeah?"

"I don't think Wufei will be staying here much longer"

"What? Why?"

"I think he's in love with Sally and…"

"And?"

Heero's mind had frozen again and he sat there with a concentrated look on his face, trying to finish his sentence before sighing frustration, looking at his braided friend, willing him to understand what he was trying to say.

Duo eyed Heero and a silent understanding passed between them. The Deathscythe pilot had soon found out after the operation, that during the time he had spent taking care of Heero, he had learnt to read his actions and understand what he was saying or wanted without a word passing between them.

"So you think he's gong to move out of here and in with Sally?"

Heero nodded and Duo's eyebrows furrowed in concentration. He opened his mouth to speak again when Wufei rounded the corner into the room. Duo and Heero quickly turned away from one another and fell silent. Wufei raised an eyebrow as he sat next to them.

"So why were you talking about me?" the Chinese man asked curiously

"What makes you think we were?" Duo asked

"I'm not an idiot Maxwell"

Duo remained silent and Heero sighed. He opened his mouth, ready to give a smart comeback … and froze. Wufei smirked at his victory and crossed his arms, demanded an explanation and giving no room for argument.

"I was wondering" Heero admitted "How long it would be before you decided to move in with Sally"

"And why would I do that?"

"Because you're … with her …"

"And who told you that?"

"Nobody"

"Well for your information, I don't have a partner right now"

"Oh"

Heero blushed and Wufei rolled his eyes ruffling his friends hair.

"Hey!" Heero cried in protest "Do that again and I'll mess up your hair!"

"Your hair was already messy!"

"Beside the point!"

Both boys burst out laughing before suddenly Heero cried out and raised a hand to his head.

"D-Duo!" he called through clenched teeth "I-It's another h-headache!"

Duo wrapped and arm around his friends shoulders in a comforting gesture as pain course through the other head. The doctors had told them that Heero would experience terrible headaches from time to time and that there was nothing to ease the pain, but still to offer comfort and support.

"Come on" Duo soothed, holding Heero's head and rubbing his back, slowly rocking back and forth "It's okay … you'll be okay"

Soon the headache passed, but Heero didn't want to move from his friends embrace. Before long he was asleep.

Duo looked down at his slumbering friend and sighed. It had been a year since the operation and not once had they spoken about their relationship as friends … or maybe more.

It was obvious that Heero remembered what was said to him during the time that he was injured and the raided man had admitted on numerous occasion his love for his friend in more than a friendly way, but whenever the subject was bought up, Heero seemed to avoid it.

Duo sighed once more and held Heero to his chest, picking him up and sitting on the sofa that faced the window so that he could watch the stars.

The night passed quickly and before long morning arrived. Heero's eyes fluttered open as he woke and widened when he saw Duo still holding him, wide awake with his eyes on the sunrise. He obviously hadn't noticed that his friend has awoken yet.

"Duo?"

"Huh?" Duo muttered as he turned to face Heero "Oh, hey buddy – you're awake!"

"Yeah … did you stay with me all night"

Duo didn't reply and Heero snuggled closer to him.

"Thank you" he whispered

"What for?" Duo asked suddenly, obviously surprised

"Everything" Heero replied as he tightened his grip on Heero "Not giving up on me taking care of me, helping me when I'm feeling down and understanding me"

"You don't have to thank me…"

"And I wanted to tell you…"

"Hmm?"

"I … I'm scared"

"Scared? You?" Duo asked "What of?"

"Well, I want to be with you, but what if it goes bad? And then we can't be friends, and if we remain as friends then things will be awkward and if they're not then I know I'll always feel bad about-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa!" Duo shouted and the looked into Heero's eyes "You … you want to be with me?"

"Well … yeah … but … I'm scared … I don't want to lose you!"

"You know I'll never leave you!"

"Yeah, but I'm scared that if we start something and things go wrong then … then …"

"I know what you mean" Duo replied "But don't you think we should at least give it a chance? You made the first move now bud! No going back"

"I … don't know"

"Go for it!"

Duo and Heero spun around to find Quatre, Trowa and Wufei standing in the doorway smirking at them. Heero blushed and Duo grinned.

"H-How long have you guys been standing there?" Heero asked quietly

"We came down about 5 minutes ago … just in time to hear you to get together" Trowa smiled

"But we-"

"And what a lovely couple you're going to be!" Quatre beamed

Heero sighed, a smile lingering on his face and turned to Duo.

"Alright then" he said "Let's give it a try"

A wide grin spread across Duo's face as he enveloped his best friend, now boyfriend into a hug. He pulled away and they looked at each other with sparkling eyes.

"So do we kiss now?" Duo asked cheekily

"What the hell!" Heero cried, grabbing Duo by the shoulders and pulling him forward.

The other three burst into cheers and the couple smiled against each others lips. They continued to kiss for another few seconds until…

"Are we interrupting something?"

Duo and Heero shot apart only to find the whole gang staring at them with smirks and shocked looks on their faces.

"Not really" Duo replied "I was just sucking the face off of my new boyfriend"

Heero's blush deepened as the room stood there shocked. He laughed lightly as Duo pulled his onto his la and nuzzled his neck.

"I love you" he whispered

"I…"

Duo looked at Heero only to find that he had frozen again. Heero gave Duo an apologetic look, but Duo only smiled.

That night Duo watched Heero sleep in a whole new light. A few years ago, they thought it was the end, now they could see it was just the beginning. In a way, Heero was grateful for the accident. He and Duo would have never admitted their feeling if it hadn't happened.

**Okay … do you guys want an epilogue or what? A sequel? I don't know! I don't think a sequel would work very well though. I hope you all liked this chapter! If I don't get any responses, then I guess it's the last! Thank you all so much for reading. Please take the time to review one more time. Thanks.**

**It's been fun!**

**Clarobell**


	26. Epilogue: When Death Finally Caught Up

**Just a Shadow**

**Disclaimer: - I don't own Gundam Wing or any of its characters!**

**It took me a long time to decide what to do about this fic and this chapter is the result. This is truly the last chapter of 'Just a Shadow'. Thank you to all the people who have reviewed me and I hope this final chapter doesn't disappoint.**

**There's quite a bit of depressing content in this chapter, so for those who thought it was best to end in the last chapter, don't read, but for those who requested an epilogue, this is for you. Please don't cry, as it will be very sad. You have been warned!**

**Epilogue: When Finally Caught Up**

Two calm eyes watched from the warm glow of their window as the wind picked up outside, blowing the trees to a slant and the snow across the ground.

Winter had come early this year.

A soft sigh escaped the lips of the spectator as he turned away from the window to stand by the doorway with his gaze fixed on the stairs. The house was quiet save for the howling of the wind.

The man made his way towards the stairs and silently crept to the top, frowning when he caught a glimpse of his reflection in the full length mirror by the wall. Silver hair, wrinkles and faded eyes stared back at him, but what else would you expect from a ninety-eight year old man?

Another soft sigh escaped his lips as he continued on his way. Time had been kind to him, he just wished he could say the same for his partner. He slowly made his way to their bedroom and quietly opened the creaky door, hoping not to wake the room's occupant. A glance into the room told him that he had been unsuccessful. Another pair of sleepy, faded eyes were staring back at him.

The man walked in the room and sat down on the bed beside his lover, gently running his fingers through the others hair, just the way he knew he liked it.

"Mmm … s'nice …"

The man smiled at the others comment – it was rare for him talk nowadays.

"Good morning Duo"

Duo smiled up at him, faded eyes half closed. The man helped him out of bed, washing and dressing him before helping move to the chair lift installed on the stairwell. Five years ago, he could have carried him, but that was five years ago and this was now.

He stopped as they passed the mirror, but this time he smiled. He didn't mind that he or his partner looked old – it was a sign of a life well lived.

Here he was, Heero Yuy, perfect soldier, devoted lover, loyal friend, stubborn fool, and now old age pensioner.

Heero snorted at his own thoughts, helping Duo into the chair and setting it to lift him down the stairs. He followed slowly after, walking on aching limbs. When he reached the bottom, he once again helped his lover, supporting most of the others weight, into the lounge where his breakfast was prepared.

Duo and Heero were the only ones left from the five Gundam pilots.

**Heero's POV**

Taking care of Duo has become almost automatic to me. My mind wanders to our comrades as I do; it's been so long since we've last seen them and I miss them so much, but I can't visit them where they are … at least, not yet.

Wufei had been the first to die, at the young age of 35. He had been on a mission for Preventers. It was only meant to be a simple infiltration and collection of data, but the young Chinese man had stumbled onto something much bigger. He had successfully obtained the data of his discovery and with more advanced technology, transferred t directly to Preventers HQ. He though, never returned. His information stopped the major uprising of a large terrorist group that had since been undetected.

He was found in the holding cells a week later, unconscious and barely alive. They brought him to the best hospital available and he fought for 3 days before his body finally gave in. He had been beaten and raped for information, but when he wouldn't talk, they had tortured him within an inch of his life, leaving him for the Preventers to find as a warning. Chang Wufei age 35 died sixty-three years ago saving the world, and with him, died a little bit of the rest of us.

Quatre had been the worst at the funeral, but I have to admit I was almost as bad. I could hardly breathe from the sobs, and I don't know how Duo managed to keep control of his feelings. He and Wufei had been the best of friends doing everything together and always having fun, but I guess he did it for me, as Trowa stayed controlled for Quatre.

Quatre died next aged 63. He was assassinated. We may have been Gundam pilots, but I doubt any of us could have survived a bullet through the heart. One minute he was standing at the podium promoting pacifist ideals, and the next, he fell. Time seemed to slow down at that moment. Trowa had been in the audience with Relena whilst Duo and I had watched from home. A shocked expression crossed the young blonde's face before slowly he slumped to the ground. The doctors said he was dead before he had fallen halfway.

Trowa was devastated. He stayed locked in his room for days or weeks at a time, only leaving for food which was usually left outside his door anyway. Duo and I thought for sure that one day we would open the door to check on him and there he would be, dead to the world, following Quatre t the grave, but nevertheless he pulled through somehow. His motivation was to find the assassin that had killed Quatre and punish him. As long as he was okay, that was all that mattered to me, but deep down, I knew he would never be alright ever again.

During Quatre's life, with the help of Relena, total pacifism was maintained between the Earth sphere and the Colonies. We had wanted a private burial, but of course with Quatre's position that was impossible. After his public funeral, we went to pay our respects perfectly. This time it was my turn to comfort Duo as he wept into my shoulder. We made it through though, just like we did with Wufei, we made it through.

Five years passed without incident before our world were thrown upside down once more. I was making breakfast and duo was in the shower when the announcement was made. We had the TV on quietly and I'm quite surprised I noticed the reporter, but when Rlena's picture came up, I gave my full attention. I can still remember her words to this day as the camera's fell on her aged, but still beautiful face.

_I come to you, the people of the Earth and colonies with an announcement I am sure you will not want to hear. Three months ago, it was confirmed that a cancerous tumour had developed inside my body and was inoperable. Since then I have undergone a series of medical treatments to rid myself of this tumour, which however has been unsuccessful. I apologise for not making this announcement sooner, but it was necessary for the maintenance of the peace._

_People of the Earth and the colonies, this is a terminal illness._

I can remember I dropped the plate I was holding when I heard that sentence. Duo had jumped out of the shower and rushed into the room to check on me, but all I could hear was the sentence replaying over and over in my head.

Relena died 8 months later, with her husband and 3 children by her side. She had asked us not to come to see her die, but to remember her as we had always known her. I can't remember if I cried or not, but I do know that I never want to feel that way again.

Relena Darlian Peacecraft died aged 68 from inoperable breast cancer.

In that same year, Trowa's sister Catherine from a heart attack aged 75. Trowa was 68 at the time, and to this day I don't know how he managed to hold onto his will to live, even if he had made a resolve to find Quatre's murderer.

He stayed working in the circus throughout the rest of his life until the age of 74. He invited us to the show, to watch him perform in the circus for the final time. This was his retirement performance and was meant to b his last … it was.

He stood perfectly still as his assistant threw the knives in his direction, but then as the last knife was moved into her hand, he turned toward us and looked us both straight in the eyes. I don't know if Duo knew at the time, but I could tell that this was his goodbye.

She threw the knife and Trowa jerked to the side, deliberately moving his head into its path. He died instantly which I'm grateful for. I know Duo screamed out, but nothing seemed to be registering at the time. I could feel the tears trail down my cheeks and hear the sobs that escaped my throat, but I was so numb I could barely take it al in.

When we arrived home that night, we ventured into Trowa's room. Papers littered the walls and floor – his research into Quatre's assassin, but one piece stood out. It was a small green envelope, neatly left on his bedside cabinet. Inside was his suicide note. He explained how he had found and 'punished' Quatre's assassin and therefore had completed his goals in life, and finding no other reason not to join Quatre, had decided to end his life stating that 'There was no life without the ones you love'.

Many years passed and Duo and I celebrated out 86th birthday together. That was when it had first started. It was an innocent mistake really, Duo had thought that he was eighty-five, and not eighty-six, but things had progressively got worse from there.

As the years passed Duo memory faded more and more, and by the time he was 93, he could no longer remember his past or even me. My heart clenched the morning he woke up and called me Quatre, but the funny thing is, he doesn't even remember who Quatre is.

His strength gradually waned, until finally he could no longer walk or do simple tasks such as pick up a book or feed himself. From the age of 95, I have had to take care of Duo full time. It's kind of ironic how life can be. Duo took care of me full time for years of his life and now it's my turn.

As for myself, well I mastered my emotional outbursts by the age of 30 and my speech problems cleared up around the age of 33. I was the only one (along with Duo) to live full time in the house, as eventually the other pilots moved out to their own places. They still came to stay with us often though.

Duo and I adopted 5 children – all orphans from war, two boys and three girls, all named after the five Gundam pilots or somebody close to them. There was Wufei, the youngest boy, and then Quatrina, the youngest boy, Tria, the middle girl, Duet the oldest girl, and Heero, the oldest boy. I had wanted to name our first son Duo, but Duo had begged me to let him name him Heero after me, and as usual I had relented.

My life has been as happy as it could have been. Little memories still make me smile, such as Duo teaching the girls to braid their hair and letting them braid his with bows and ribbons (he had a soft spot for the girls!). I know that my happiness wont last for much longer though.

My smile wavers as I watch Duo cough harshly. His health has been declining recently and I know it won't be long now. The truth is obvious, no matter how much I try to deny it.

Duo is dying.

**Normal**

That night, Heero lay with his arms protectively wrapped around Duo. One hand rested over the braided man heart as Duo's back was pressed against Heero's chest. Heero sobbed as Duo's heart slowed and his breath came in deeper, and less frequent gasps, he could tell by his lovers breathing that he was asleep. Duo's body started to relax and Heero kissed the back of his neck, saying his goodbye.

"Love you 'Ro" Duo mumbled as he exhaled his last breath

The funeral was held a week later. Heero stood with his five children around him to give support and a shoulder to cry on should he need it, but Heero just couldn't bring himself to cry any more. Too many tears had been shed in his life and he just felt too numb to cry any more.

As his children said their goodbye's after dropping him home, Heero noticed that they lingered a little, letting him know how much they loved him. They obviously knew it too. This was the last time they were going o see their father alive. He just couldn't live without Duo, like Trowa said so many years ago 'There is no life without the ones you love'.

That night, Heero lay in bed, simply waiting to die. Tears streamed down his face as he thought of Duo and his hand roamed across the empty space beside him. Slowly his mind started to become foggy and his body began to feel numb. He slowly closed his eyes and smiled as four pairs of arms wrapped around his body. When he reopened his eyes four faces smiled back at him.

"Duo…" he whispered

Heero Yuy. Perfect soldier, devoted lover, loyal friend, stubborn fool ... just a shadow. Died aged 98.

**OMG! I cried! I need a tissue! Someone give me a tissue! Okay, please review once more and tell me if I did okay, I hope you all enjoyed this fic and thank you all for making it a pleasure to write!**

**For the last time!**

**Clarobell xxx**


End file.
